Supplice ou Plaisir
by HebiDoku
Summary: Sasuke réussit à faire du chantage à Naruto, mais celui-ci à un passé qu'il a effacer de sa mémoire. Que se passe t-il lorsque le passé ressurgit , lorsque l'amour se mêle à des choses qu'on ne croyait pas possible. . .SasuNaruSasu et d'autres couples.
1. Le commencement

**Supplice ou plaisir**

_Chapitre 1 :Le commencement _

__

Hello , la compagnie ! Moi c'est Naruto Uzumaki ! Mes parents s'appellent Kushina et Minato , ma mère en première et mon père en deuxième un peu de galanterie voyons ! Donc , nous venons d'arriver dans une nouvelle ville , j'ai eu quelques . . .Accrochages ? Oui accrochages dans mon ancienne ville. On s'est donc retrouvés dans une ville appelée Konoha et demain j'entre au lycée de cette ville , enfin y a plusieurs lycées mais je vais dans celui le plus côté , mes parents sont plutôt friqués .  
C'est demain la rentrée , j'suis assez pressé, rencontrer plein d'autre gens et me faire des amis j'aime sa ! je mange rapidement avec mes parents qui , encore , me disent que le lycée c'est génial et que je m'y plairas mais pour le moment je m'en fous pas mal , je finis donc de manger et vais dans ma chambre pour prendre une douche et je vais me coucher .  
Pas de rêve cette nuit , je me prépare rapidement m'habille avec l'uniforme qu'on ma livré , il est tout noir avec une chemise blanche mais par-dessus j'ai une veste noir,je met mes chaussures , prends mon sac et descend , il est 6h30 mes parents ne sont donc pas encore debout , je me lève tôt parce que j'habite assez loin donc je doit partir à 7h00 .  
Je vérifie si mon portable à de la batterie , oui j'aime savoir l'heure en cours , je ne mange pas le matin , ce qui ne me fait pas perdre du temps même si mes parents me rabâche 'tu est en pleine croissance mange !' mais j'les écoutes pas ! Ça sert plus à rien j'ai 16 ans quoi ! je me met devant la télé et regarde une émission stupide qui me fait pourtant rire , c'est vrai en même temps je passe mon temps à rire et sourire même quand j'ai pas l'moral ! Je trouve que c'est une qualité au moins personne ne s'inquiète pour moi et je préfère sa , je déteste me dire que je doit compter sur quelqu'un d'autre que moi. . .6h50 encore 10 minutes , pfff j'en ai marre d'attendre ! Soudain j'entends du bruit dans les escaliers , je soupire , j'suis sûr que c'est mon père y va encore me faire chier jusqu'à ce que je parte , il arrive et allume la lumière , que je n'avais pas pris la peine d'allumer , dès qu'il me voit avachi sur le canapé il se jette sur moi avec un grand sourire de débile et commence à parler

Minato :IIiiiiiah !! Mon fils entre dans la cours des grands !!!

Naruto :P'pa , on dit ça pour les gosses qui rentre au collèges pas pour ceux qui rentrent au lycée !

Minato :Que dis tu ?! Que des sottises dit donc ! Tu es encore un tout petit bébé !

Ce qu'il dit a toujours le don de m'énerver , à croire qu'il le fait exprès ! je regarde l'heure sur mon portable et soupire , j'ai encore 4 minutes à devoir le supporter , je le pousse pour ne pas mourir étouffé et lui dit ironiquement

Naruto :Bin dit donc , t'as pris du poids ! Le déménagement ne te réussis pas !

Minato :Je te rappelles que je suis vieux maintenant ! Fils ingrat !

Naruto :Mais oui , mais oui , je te rappelles qu'on pourrais nous prendre pour des frères jumeaux !

Minato :Ha ,ha ! Tu dis toi-même que je suis aussi beau que toi !

_Merde ! J'suis con ! J'lui tire la langue en plissant les yeux et lui me resaute dessus et commence à me chatouiller , je rigole , rigole , rigole tellement que j'en perd mon souffle mes joues deviennent rouge je réussit à articuler  
__  
Naruto :P'pa !! Arr. . .Nyaahhhh !! Arrête !!! Ly. . .Lycée !!!_

__

La il s'arrête , ouf , je respire enfin , je me relève et remets en place mon uniforme je prends mon portable dans ma poche et j'hurle , 7h05 ! Merde j'vais être en retard !! Mon père soupire

Minato :T'en fais pas tu vas pas être en retard pour 5 malheureuse minute !

Naruto :PAAAPAAAA !!!!

Il lit dans ma voix que je suis très , très énervé , je déteste être en retard, je prends mon sac et cours en dehors de la maison , je cours jusqu'au lycée et reprends mon souffle qu'une fois que je suis devant les grilles , je reprends mon portable et regarde l'heure 7h30 , j'hallucine , je cours si vite que sa ? Bah c'est pas plus mal , je me laisse tomber sur le mur et attends , je passe mon temps à regarder mon portable , au bout d'une demi-heure d'attente les portes s'ouvrent , je soupire de soulagement et rentre avec d'autres élèves présent , nous allons tous dans les couloirs moi je me dirige vers le bureau de la directrice , j'entends siffler , je me retourne mais ne m'arrête pas , j'ai des yeux rond parce que deux filles me regardent et me font un clin d'œil , je souris pour leurs faire plaisir mais bon . . .C'est à ce moment la que je rentre dans quelqu'un , nous tombâmes tout les deux , je me relève rapidement et tend ma main pour aider l'autre qui lui prend la parole avec un ton froid

Inconnu :'Tain ! T'pourrais pas faire attention ! Pauv' con !

Il rejette ma main violemment et se lève tout seul , des potes à lui s'en doutes , soupires en me regardant je finis par moi aussi prendre la parole

Naruto :Bah c'est bon t'es pas obligé d'm'insulter juste parce que j't'ai fais tomber !

Le gars me regarde avec un regard noir , déjà qu'il a les yeux noir la c'est limite du possible , c'est cheveux sont eux aussi noir je le regarde sans ciller et lui aussi

Inconnu2 :Sasuke arrêtes , ça sers à rien . . .

Sasuke :Et si j'ai pas envie Neji ?

Neji :. . .Shikamaru , aide moi à le contrôler , sinon ça va mal finir. . .

Shika :Galère !

Je les regardes un par un , c'est le groupe cheveux noir ou quoi ? Je sais c'était pourris ! Mais bon , je soupire et les dépasse ce qui a pas l'air de plaire à 'Sasuke' il se retourne vers moi ( vu que je l'ai dépassé) et me dit avec froideur

Sasuke :Tu fuis ?

Naruto :Non, j'ai pas que ça à faire , c'est tout.

Et je continu mon chemin , je pense que j'ai trop assuré ! Je suis génial ! au bout de 5 minutes je me retrouve dans le bureau de la directrice , Tsunade . . .Elle paraît super jeune. . .C'est suspect sa. . .

_Tsunade :Bonjour Naruto , alors je vais te donner ta classe et ton emplois du temps.  
__  
Naruto :Hum. . .Au fait vous avez quel âge ?_

__

Tsunade :Environs cinquan. . .Euh trente cinq

Naruto :PUREE !! 50 ? Mais z'êtes super vieille !!

Tsunade :Dit donc , gamin , tu m'cherches ?!

Gloops , je pense que c'était le truc à pas dire , je souris pour dissiper le malentendu . . .Elle à l'air facile à emmerder celle la. . .Hé hé ça me donne des idées ! Je prends les papiers qu'elle me donne et me dirige vers la porte , je l'ouvre et avant de la refermer je m'écris

Naruto :Ciao ! La vieille !!

Et je m'enfuis en courant , j'entends tout de même un 'NARUTOOOOOO' , c'est bien , elle a bien imprégnée mon nom . Je me suis ensuite dirigé vers ma nouvelle classe , j'entre et je vais m'asseoir à une place libre au fond de la pièce , le professeur n'est toujours pas arrivé donc j'ai pas à rester debout comme un idiot devant tout le monde , au bout de 10 minutes un grand types avec des cheveux gris arrivent dans la classe , je le regarde mieux et remarque un masque qu'il porte sur le nez cachant ses joues , sa bouche , son menton et son cou , je tire une tête à en faire rire une centaine et le regarde se diriger vers le bureau pour les professeurs de la pièce . Ensuite il lève son regard vers nous , c'est à ce moment que je remarque que ses deux yeux n'ont pas la même couleur , un est rouge l'autre noir. . .Je soupire et ferme les yeux , y a que des cinglés de toutes façons dans ce lycée ! Déjà l'autre type que j'ai bousculé sans faire exprès qui m'agresse , nan mais il se prend pas pour de la merde ce gars ! Mais. . .Non je m'abstiens de commentaires sur ce que je pense à cet instant précis.

Prof :Bonjour à tous , je serai votre professeur principal. Kakashi Hatake, mais appelez moi Hatake-sensei. Bon les nouveaux élèves veuillez vous lever s'il vous plaît !

Je me lève donc en soupirant , je regarde autour de moi et vois juste deux autres personnes ce lever , une fille au cheveux court et noir les yeux couleurs ivoires ou blanc selon l'endroit où on la regarde , je me souviens qu'un des types qui était avec ce 'Sasuke' avait les mêmes yeux . . . L'autre personne a les cheveux en bataille et des tatouages en forme de triangle sur les joues , drôle de type mais y m'plait bien , doit être sympa c'gars là. . .Hatake-Sensei , nous regarde tout les trois rapidement puis reprend la parole

Kakashi :Donc , présente toi , la petite brunette , puis au tour du brun et du p'tit blond.

P'tit blond ? bonjour le prof super familier , la brunette prend alors la parole , elle rougit quelque peu parce que toute la classe la regarde mais semble assez sûre d'elle.

Brunette :Je m'appelle Hinata Hyûga .

Hatake-sensei acquiesce doucement et l'autre brun prend la parole

Brun :Kiba Inuzuka .

Naruto :Bah moi Naruto Uzumaki !

_Après je me rassoit rapidement , je déteste rester debout pour rien , enfin pour rien , la c'était pour __me présenter mais quand même . . . Bon bref , Hatake-sensei nous dit que c'est un prof d'histoire géographie , et merde ! J'pouvais pas tomber pire que sur sa , enfin si , sur un prof de maths la sa aurais été pire que l'horreur , je regarde par la fenêtre et je n'écoute même pas ce que dit le prof , heureusement qu'on finit dans 2 heure , le temps que tout les profs se présentent et que les profs désignent quelqu'un pour faire visiter le lycée au trois nouveaux. Dont moi. . .Je me reconcentre quelque peu et Hatake-sensei parle toujours_

__

Kakashi :. . .Et puis pour les nouveau une personne chacune va les accompagnés pour leurs montrer le lycée. . .Nous avons donc choisis :  
-Naruto avec Sasuke  
-Kiba avec Shino  
-Hinata avec Tenten.  
Donc voilà , les professeurs vont entrer et se présenter donc écoutez attentivement.

Et c'est la qu'une ribambelle de profs viennent , et repartent après avoir dit dans qu'elle matière ils étaient et tout le tralala , j'écoute pas vraiment , encore trop dégoûté d'avoir été mis avec cet espèce de. . .Mais quand même il est super ça. . .Hum Con ! la sonnerie retentit , je soupire de soulagement plus qu'une heure , je me rends compte que tout le monde se lève , pourquoi ? Et l'autre brun qui s'avance vers ,j'le regarde un peu puis soupire en fermant les yeux , y m'veux des noises ou quoi ?

Sasuke :Hey ramènes toi !

Naruto :C'est à moi qu'tu parles ?

Sasuke :Non , non .

Pas commode , c'gars la , tsss il me tape sur l'système !!je me lève et prends mon sac , dire que je vais devoir le supporter pendant qu'il me fait visiter ce lycée ! Oui , je viens de comprendre que c'était juste pour sa que tout le monde c'est levés , j'aurais préféré ne pas être nouveau comme sa je serais rentré chez moi ! On est tout seul , moi qui m'attendais à ce qu'il demande à ses potes de nous accompagnés , ouf je me sens soulagé ,au moins si il veut qu'on se tape je pourrais bien me défendre bien qu'il n'est pas l'air d'un gars lâche mais quand même .On se dirige dans les couloirs , je marche à côté de lui mais aucun de nous ne parle , même quand on passe dans les salles il ne dit rien et je doit deviner moi-même à quoi serve les classes , tsss , vraiment ce type . . .

Sasuke :C'est bon on a finis.

Naruto :pas trop tôt !

Oops , j'ai pensé à voix haute ! Il me regarde j'hausse les épaules , après tout j'm'en fous c'est pas comme si on étais les meilleurs amis non plus.

Sasuke :Me cherche pas trop l'nouveau tu sais pas c'que tu risque et tu m'connais pas. . .

Naruto :Eh bin dis donc tu parles beaucoup !

_C'est bizarre mais je devine qu'il déteste les personnes sarcastiques ! Enfin bref , je me dirige vers la sortie en espérant ne pas me perdre ça me ferais bel et bien chier ! Soudain on m'attrape le bras et un bras viens se loger sous mon cou , je suis collé au mur face à deux yeux de démons , non j'vous jure , personne n'a envie de voir ses yeux un jour , il vous font froid dans l'dos ! Mais je ne montre rien et le regarde dans les yeux aussi . Bah oui , pour ceux qu'aurait pas compris et qui sont long à la détente c'est encore ce Sasuke , au fait , j'me demande c'que sais son nom de famille. . .Et __pendant que je me perdais dans mes pensées ( ce qui énervait de plus en plus le ténébreux ) il me donna un coup de poing dans le ventre bien placé , j'en aurais vomis mon petit-déj si j'en prenais un . Il me lâche et je me retrouve par terre sur les genoux en me tenant le ventre. Je lève la tête et le regarde dans les yeux j'allais lui sauter dessus quand deux gars m'ont attrapés par les bras et me tenaient fermement . Sasuke lui paraissait étonné_

__

Shika :Galère. . .Sasuke , fais gaffe , ce gars on trouve pas beaucoup d'information sur lui. . .Même dans son ancienne ville , y a plein de blanc partout. . .Comme si les information avaient été effacées.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent , comment ils pouvaient savoir tant de chose , le ténébreux remarque mon expression et je la change rapidement en neutralité.

Sasuke :Hun Hun. . .Alors comme ça on cache des choses , hein ?

Naruto :J'crois pas que ça te regardes ! Et lâchez moi vous ! Les lèches cul !

Et cette fois je me fait frapper par le gars aux cheveux longs et aux yeux ivoires ! Il est moins fort que Sasuke mais sa fait toujours mal. . .Heureusement que j'ai pris l'habitude. . .Sasuke leurs fait signe de me lâcher , ce qu'ils font rapidement , je tiens parfaitement sur mes jambes et lance au ténébreux

Naruto :Connard , tu peux pas te défendre tout seul ?

Je soupire en fermant les yeux , malheureusement pour moi Sasuke me donnais un coup de pied dans la tête et mon corps partit retrouver le sol quelque mètres plus loin , une trace rouge sur la joue montre ce qu'il s'est passé , je soupire et me relève sans mal ce qui étonne les trois gars, je les regardes un par un , ma joue ne me fait plus mal mais je me dirige vers la sortie mais j'entends :

Neji :Espèce de lâche.

Je me retourne , alors , très rapidement et me mets à courir vers lui , il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que mon pieds rencontra sa mâchoire , sa tête par en arrière et son corps le suis , il est maintenant allongé par terre , Shikamaru et Sasuke veule me frapper mais je les esquivent et me retrouve plus loin , c'est à ce moment que je reçoit une grande tape sur la tête , je me retourne et vois mon père

Naruto :Papa ?

Minato :Purée !! Naruto ! T'as pas bientôt finis ? Ton premier jour de cours, merde à la fin on va pas déménager tout les semaines non plus !!

Je baisse les yeux , il a raison mais c'est eux qui m'ont cherché !

Naruto :ils m'ont cherchés !

Minato :Comme tout les autres ! Mais je te rappelle que tu te laisses toujours emporter !

Naruto :MAIS TU CROIS QUE JE VAIS ME LAISSER FAIRE ? LES LAISSER M'INSULTER ? NON J'SUIS PAS D'ACCORD !!

Minato : Y A PAS DE D'ACCORD OU DE PAS D'ACCORD TU ARRETE C'EST TOUT !

_Je baisse la tête en fermant les poings, et ensuite je me mets à courir , bousculant Sasuke au passage et je sors , je courre , je courre , sans m'arrêter, je me retrouve devant une rivière qui coule calmement, je m'assois devant et regarde l'eau couler , ça me calme , bizarrement , la nuit est tombé mais je m'en fous , sa doit faire plusieurs heure que je suis ici , ma mère doit engueuler mon père vu qu'il lui a sans doute raconté ce qu'il s'est passé . . ._

__

___________  
POV Sasuke

Merde , le père du blond est arrivé , au début j'ai cru que c'était son frère , putain ils se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau , je les regardes se disputer à propos de ses problèmes et tout et tout , bref , Naruto finit par se barrer en courant et me bousculant , je lâche un grognement mais je ne pense pas qu'il m'ai entendu. Bref de toute je re-porte mon attention sur le vieux qui lui me regarde fixement . Quoi j'ai une tâche sur le visage ou quoi ?  
Il s'approche de moi puis me prends par le col , je ne dis rien mais le regarde du haut de ma fierté ( en gros avec un regard supérieur)

Minato : Toi , tu voudrais sûrement pas que ta directrice , apprenne ce que tu fais aux nouveau , non ?

Sasuke : tsss , j'vous écoutes .

Minato : Retrouves juste mon fils et garde le chez toi cette nuit ! Mais tu ne lui fais rien , sinon c'est moi qui viens réglé mes comptes , rien à foutre que tu sois un gosse !

Sa voix se durcissait plus il parlait , mais rien dans mon expression ni dans mes yeux ne montrais la petite peur qu'il me faisait , ensuite il me lâche et me fais un grand sourire , un peu idiot ou même beaucoup et s'en va , il n'a même pas attendu que je lui donne ma réponse , enfin j'doit pas trop avoir le choix alors, Shikamaru et Neji n'ont rien entendu , heureusement , j'aurais trop eu la honte sinon .  
Bon j'leurs dis de dégager et ils se cassent, ensuite je part donc à la recherche du blond qui a soit dit en passant , a un de ces cul putain . . .J'lui ferais bien visiter mon lit. . .  
Bon bref , stop au pensées trop encombrante et qui vont m'empêcher de courir pas envie que j'me retrouve avec un pantalon troué non plus. . .Il est 20h maintenant , tsss fait chier , où ne suis-je pas encore allé , en fait il reste qu'un seul endroit , mais il a dut courir grave ce gars !  
Bon , de toute façons je me dirige vers le dernier endroit que je n'ai pas fouillé , putain ce gars y m'auras fait chier ! J'vais lui en faire baver , rien à foutre de son père , de toute façons tant que le blond ne dit rien tout se passe bien .  
J'arrive donc aux abords d'une rivière , sa fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venu ici , et je le voit allongé par terre , dans l'herbe , les yeux fermés , je m'approche et le secoue.

Naruto :hn. . .

FIN POV Sasuke

On me secoue , mon père m'aurait retrouvé ? Raaaah pas envie de rentrer à la maison , j'ouvre doucement les yeux et ce que je voix me fait hoqueter , je me relève rapidement et m'écarte du ténébreux , je lui lance un regard hautain et lui soupire

Sasuke :Viens chez moi.

_Naruto :. . .Pardon ?  
__  
Sasuke :Ton père , tu dors chez moi._

__

Naruto :Putain , tu sais parler japonais ?

Je vois une veine sortir de sa tempe , gloops , je devrais peut être pas l'énerver comme sa. Mais bon , en même temps y ma cherché , enfin pas tellement mais bref ! Il se lève , alors comme sa mon père lui aurais demandé que je dorme chez lui. . .MAIS IL SE FOUT DE MA GUEULE ?!! IL VOIT TRES BIEN QU ON S ENTENDS PAAAAS !!! Mais bon , si je rentre comme sa mon père va encore piquer une crise , qu'ai-je fait pour mériter sa ? Je me lève donc à mon tour et le suis , c'est vraiment long et en plus aucun de nous ne parle , je soupire à nouveau , trop dépité , j'le tuerais un jour mon père ! Enfin , nous arrivons devant une grande maison , c'est bizarre mais elle me donne des frissons dans le dos . . .On s'avance vers la porte et Sasuke sors sa clé et rentre , sans d'autres cérémonie , enfin c'est pas plus mal , mais le truc qui m'intrigue c'est qu'il n'y a personne , je décide donc de prendre la parole

Naruto :Tu vis seul ?

Sasuke :. . .En quelque sorte. . .

'Tain , son ton est toujours aussi froid ,

Naruto :Comment sa 'en quelque sorte ?'

Sasuke :Me fait pas chier .

Et il se dirige vers une salle , je le suis et découvre la cuisine , parfaitement rangée , il appuie sur un bouton et une ribambelle de servante se pointe dans la cuisine j'écarquille les yeux , j'm'attendais pas à ça !

Sasuke :Faim !

Il ne sais pas aligné plus de trois mots ou quoi ?

Servantes :Oui , Sasuke-sama !

Sans faire exprès je pouffe de rire , nan mais sérieux , 'Sasuke-sama' , il me regarde toujours avec son regard froid , mais je me retourne pour continuer à rire tranquillement , et une servante à part demande

Servante :Sasuke-sama , qui est-ce ?

Sasuke :Il restera cette nuit.

_Et ensuite il arrive près de moi , dès que je croise son regard j'ai envie de rire , depuis le 'Sasuke-sama' , j'inspire , j'expire , j'inspire , j'expire , j'ouvre les yeux ( oui je les avaient fermés ) , et le regarde , il a pas l'air très content que je me foute de sa gueule. . .Du calme , ne rigole pas de nouveau , stop , pense à autre chose Naruto ! Ah oui ce matin à la télé , le gars qui a mangé des. . .Beurk ,j'veux même plus y penser.  
Je suis devenu livide , j'ai des remontées gastriques si vous voulez vraiment savoir ce que j'ai . . .Sasuke me regarde en se demandant ce qu'il se passe je reprends mes esprit et souris comme un imbécile , lui soupire et me dit avec la main de le suivre , ce que je fait , non mais quel idée il a eut __mon père de me faire dormir chez lui. . ._

__

Sasuke :Tu vas devoir dormir dans ma chambre et avec moi. . .

Naruto :QUOI ??!!!

Sasuke :Tu crois vraiment que je vais te faire dormir dans la chambre de mes parents ou dans celle de mon frère ?

Naruto :Non , mais quand même , tu n'as pas de futon ?

Sasuke :J'invite jamais personne.

Hein ? Il a jamais invité personne , j'fait les yeux rond et lui re-soupire , quoi je t'exaspère mais alors jette moi à la rue merde ! on monte donc à l'étage , il me montre la première porte , sa chambre , j'entre et dépose mes affaires (bin oui j'ai gardé mon sac) je regarde l'intérieur et m'étonne de la couleur , tout , absolument tout , du lit passant par le mur et les armoires , tout est noir et quelques traces de rouge. . .

Sasuke :Quoi t'aimes pas ?

Naruto :Je trouve ça . . .Sombre , en fait j'ai l'impression que tu te caches. . .

Sasuke :. . .Pourquoi je ferais une chose aussi stupide ?!

Naruto :T'as un frère ?

Sasuke : Pourquoi ?

Naruto :Il est souvent ici ?

Sasuke :Non , mais quel rapport ?

Naruto :Et tes parents ?

Sasuke :Non plus mais quel rapport ?!!

Je sens que je l'énerve ! Mais bon , il doit tout simplement être triste pour refléter toute cette colère, mais bon. . .Soudain on m'attrape le bras et je me retrouve projeter sur le lit un petit cris m'échappe mais je me redresse sur les coudes et vois le ténébreux se positionner au dessus de moi en mettant ses mains à côté de mon visage

Sasuke :Tu vas me répondre oui ou merde

Je fait mine de réfléchir puis sors

Naruto :Merde ?

_Intérieurement je suis mort de rire mais extérieurement , vaux mieux pas . . .L'aura meurtrier qu'il a ce gars , ça ce voit qu'il n'aime pas perdre et qu'il n'aime pas qu'on ne lui obéisse pas. . . Il fout les jetons aussi !! Puis il sort des trucs de sous son lit et en deux trois mouvement je me retrouve attaché. . . ATTACHE ??!!!! QUOI IL MA ATTACHE ?!!  
__  
Naruto :Mais putain ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!!_

__

Sasuke :Ce que j'ai envie.

Soudain on entends toqué à la porte , le ténébreux lui dit d'entré et la servante ce stop sous l'image qu'elle voit ( en même temps c'est normal , un gars attaché avec un autre gars par-dessus lui )

Naruto :Appelez la police !! S'il vous plaît ! Il va me faire des choses bizarres !!

Mais je crois qu'elle ne m'écoutais pas , elle déposa les deux plateau sur une table qui traînait pas loin et Sasuke la reprit avant qu'elle ne parte

Sasuke :Vous savez ce que vous devez faire , n'est ce pas ?

Servante :Oui , Sasuke-sama.

Le ténébreux acquiesce de la tête et la servante part en fermant la porte , ensuite il reporte son attention sur moi , gloops je sens que ça va mal aller . . .Et il m'enlève mes vêtements , je bouge comme un malade et j'hurle mais personne ne fait rien , je me demande ce qu'il veut me faire. . .ma veste et mon tee-shirt reste sur mes bras mais mon torse est dévoilé , mon pantalons est baissé ainsi que mon boxer, je rougis violemment , il va me faire quoi maintenant ? Il sort un appareil photo et prends plusieurs photo , moi , je ferme les yeux espérant que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve mais j'entends le bruit du flash , pourquoi ? Purée mais pourquoi moi ? Bordel de merde !! Je le sens remonter sur le lit se mettre près de moi , il remet en place mes vêtements tranquillement comme si rien de tout cela ne c'était passé , j'ouvre les yeux après qu'il m'est remit mon tee-shirt et le regarde et lui prends la parole

Sasuke :Tu es à moi, maintenant. . .Et surtout , ne dis rien ou je montre ces magnifiques photos . . .

Je le regarde , il se lève et me détache , je masse mes poignets et me recroqueville sur son lit , merde , merde , merde , merde , merde ! Il se rapproche de moi et pose sa main sur mon genoux je le repousse et me mets à l'autre extrémité du lit, j'ai envie de pleurer mais je me retiens , ne pas montrer ses faiblesses !  
Il me montre d'un signe de tête les plateaux , j'en prends un et me remets sur le lit , il me rejoint et nous mangeons tranquillement . . .Ma mère cuisine mieux que sa ! Je soupire , c'est bon j'ai repris le contrôle de moi-même on va faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé . Mais quand même , mes idées s'arrêtent sur les photos , il en a prit plein , ça veux dire qu'il a vu mes cicatrices ? Merde ! Je mange rapidement comme à mon habitude . . .Qu'est ce qu'il va me faire faire ?! Je repose le plateau sur la table et ensuite me dirige vers ce qui ressemble à une salle de bain , je m'enferme dedans et me glisse sous la douche , bien que l'eau soit froide au début je m'en fiche , il faut que j'oublis , oublier tout ! Je me lave donc rapidement et ne mets qu'une serviette autour de ma taille , bah oui j'ai pas de pyjama , je m'apprête à sortir de la salle de bain mais j'ai des tremblements dans tout le corps . . .je tourne la tête de droite à gauche très rapidement et ensuite ouvre la porte je sors avec mes vêtements dans les bras , je me dirige vers mon sac et les plis pour les mettre dedans , j'allais remettre mon boxer quand le ténébreux me balança un pyjama noir , je le prends et le mets par-dessous ma serviette , pas envie qu'il me re-matte !J'enlève ma serviette et mets le haut , il me fixe , je le sens et je trouve sa extrêmement gênant , je me retourne et le regarde , il tapote sur le lit à côté de lui mais je prends la parole

Naruto :Non , je vais dormir sur le sol. . .

_Sasuke :. . .Tu viens , un point c'est tout._

__

Que ? Je le regarde pour lui demander si c'est une blague mais cela n'en ressemble pas. . .Je ne bouge plus , alors c'est lui qui viens vers moi , en prenant au passage une enveloppe , il me la tends avec un sourire narquois , j'ouvre doucement l'enveloppe et prends les documents qui se trouve à l'intérieur , j'en regarde une et mon corps frissonne de peur et de dégoût. . .Il se rapproche encore plus de moi et me susurre à l'oreille

Sasuke :Tu es mon jouet. . .

_Comme pour confirmer ses dires il me mord le cou et me fait un suçon , je lâche les photos et des larmes viennent salirent mon visage , quelques une seulement parce que je les retiens un maximum , pas besoin qu'il me voit dans cet état non plus. . .Je sèche d'un geste rageur les larmes qui ont réussit à percer et ferme les yeux espérant que tout prenne fin. . ._

_-----------------------------_

**Hebi: Et voilà un chapitre de posté ^^ **

**Naruto: Mais pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui m'en prend la gueule ?!**

**Hebi: Eh bien , je trouve que tu es parfait pour ce rôle. . .**

**Sasuke: Moi aussi je te trouve parfait pour ce rôle.**

**Naruto: T.T Sadique !!! **

**Hebi: =D et fière ! Bon aussi je suis désolée des fautes d'orthographes --' j'suis pas une as j'ai fais quelques correction sur les dialogues seulement la flemme de relire tout -- , Donc je tiens à dire aussi que dans cette fic j'ai déjà 9 ou 10 chapitres d'écrient mais il faut que les postent ( le problème c'est qu'il faut séparer les chapitres --' ) Donc voilà Bisouuus !**

**Naruto: T.T je boude !!**

**Sasuke: J'vais te faire arrêter de bouder tu vas voir * Sasuke entraîne Naru à sa suite pour un coin tranquille. . .* **


	2. Un jouet

_Chapitre 2 :Un jouet_

_Il posa sa main sur mon entre jambe , j'ai repoussé sa main violemment ! Mais comment voulez vous que je réagisse , il faut absolument que je me laisse faire ? Lui il me regarde avec un sourire carnassier , je n'aime pas du tout son expression , il me fait peur. . .Je pense que ce qu'il va se passer ne va pas me plaire. . .Gagner du temps ! Oui , je doit gagner du temps !!_

__

Naruto :Tu passes ton temps à faire du chantage ?

Mes sourcils sont froncés il me sourit toujours de la même façon

Sasuke :Il faut bien que je me libère l'esprit. . .

Naruto :Pourquoi ?

Sasuke :Je ne pense pas que ceci te regardes. C'est comme toi , tu as un nombre incalculable de cicatrices , pourquoi ?

Naruto :Je ne pense pas que ceci te regardes .

Je pense que je l'énerve. . .Non , en faite je ne pense pas , je suis sûr. Merde, soudain mon portable sonne , je sursaute et me jette dessus , tellement content ! En plus c'est mon père

Naruto :Allô papa !

Je vois Sasuke avoir une attitude bizarre. . .

Minato :Désolé Naruto , j'aurais pas du dire ça. . .

Naruto :C'est pas grave , mais viens me chercher , pourquoi tu as dit à Sasuke de me prendre chez lui ?

Minato :Pour renforcer vos liens !

POV Sasuke

Mais il est con ! Sa phrase a grave un double sens , il veux que je me jette sur lui ou quoi ?! Ralala quel débile ! Mais quel cul . . .Même dans mes vêtements qui sont plus grand que lui , son cul ressort parfaitement. . .En tout cas je trouve sa bizarre qu'il ne dise rien à son père. . .Trop peur pour les photos ?

FIN POV Sasuke

Naruto :P'pa ! On s'entend pas !! Viens je t'attends !

Minato :Tu veux vraiment pas rester ?!

Naruto :Non !

Minato :Bon d'accord , mais quand j'arrive ne change pas d'avis ! C'est quoi son adresse ?

Naruto :T'en fais pas sa risque pas d'arriver ! Hey , Sasuke ! C'est quoi ton adresse ?!

Dès que je m'adresse à lui ma voix change sans vraiment le faire exprès , ma voix deviens plus dur , bah c'est pas plus mal

Sasuke :13 rue des shinigamis

_Brrr , un adresse qui donne froid dans le dos , déjà le chiffre 13 et ensuite shinigamis , dieux de la mort , Pouvait pas habiter autre part ?!_

__

Naruto :13 rue des shinigamis .

Minato :C'est un peu loin , j'arriverais dans 30 minutes environs !

Naruto : D'accord. . .

30 minutes , mais ce malade peux me faire plein de chose pendant ce temps , tiens en parlant du loup il arrive près de moi et commence à me masser les fesses , je reste pétrifié

Naruto :Arrête , mon père arrive

Sasuke :Tu crois que j'ai pas entendu ? Je me suis rapproché , il arrive dans une demie heure . J'ai du temps et il risque de mettre encore plus de temps avec tout les embouteillages . . .

Je glousse sans le faire exprès , c'est qu'il a raison ! je regarde l'heure sur mon portable 21h11 , merde y a plein de gens à cette heure ci. . .Il passe sa main sous le pantalon qu'il m'a prêté et commence à me lécher le cou doucement , me procurant des frissons , comment sa des frissons ?! Il passe sa main devant et commence à faire des vas et viens sur mon sexe , je laisse échapper un petit cris sous la surprise mais je commence surtout à gémir , alors que je ne veux pas du tout , je veux pas qu'il me touche mais. . .Les photos. . .Ensuite il me jette sur son lit et monte lui aussi , il se place à califourchon sur moi , il enlève mon tee-shirt et baisse mon bas . . .Je sens que je suis rouge , tout rouge , je ferme les yeux pour oublier qu'il pose ses mains sur mon torse et que sa langue parcours mes cuisses pour arriver à mon sexe , qu'il prends en bouche je retiens un gémissement , je ne veux pas qu'il croit qu'il me fait du bien , sauf que . . .Mon corps ,lui, réagit. . .Je ne peux plus retenir mes gémissements , sa langue s'entoure autour de mon membre , il s'enlève puis se remet , je sens que je vais bientôt me libérer

Naruto : ARRETES !! Je. . .Hnnn. . .Je vais éjac. . .Aaaaah !

Eh merde , j'me suis libéré , je le vois avaler et venir récupérer ce qui était resté sur mon sexe , je gémis doucement pendant qu'il lèche encore , ensuite il rapproche son visage du mien et me sourit de son sourire carnassier , que je n'aime pas ce sourire , je baisse les yeux , il vient me susurrer

Sasuke :Tu es à moi. . .

Je déglutit péniblement , je . . .J'appartiens à quelqu'un maintenant ?! Tsss , ça m'énerve ! Mais je ne veux pas que ces photos apparaissent , je veux me lever mais il me repousse , il m'embrasse et franchit mes lèvres pour jouer avec ma langues , je me laisse faire , mes yeux restent ouvert . Ses mains ce baladaient sur mon corps , je sens qu'il s'attarde sur mon rond de chair , comme si il voulait me préparer à quelque chose. . .Je cesse moi-même le baisé en tournant la tête et c'est à ce moment qu'il me pénètre d'un doigt , je gigote pour qu'il l'enlève mais il ne veux pas , je le regarde alors dans les yeux , je crois que je vais me mettre à pleurer si sa continue !

Naruto :Arrêtes. . .S'il te plaît. . .Arrêtes. . .

Il me regarde , je crois que mes yeux le supplie , il soupire et enlève son doigt je me sens soulagé mais je me doute qu'il continueras une autre fois , il suffit juste que je m'habitue à appartenir à quelqu'un . Bah je suis fort dans ma tête , donc ça devrait aller . . . Je me relève et lui me jette mes affaires qui étaient dans mon sac je les prends et me rhabille puis il s'approche de moi ,je baisse les yeux , pour le moment j'ai trop honte. . .

_Sasuke :Tu es à moi , ne l'oublie pas.  
__  
Naruto :T'en as pas marre de répéter la même chose ?_

__

Sasuke :Tsss

Naruto :Je. . .Ne fais rien devant les autres. S'te plaît. . .

Sasuke :Et si j'ai pas envie ?

Naruto :. . .

Je baisse les yeux ,il m'énerve mais je ne peux rien dire . . .

Sasuke :C'est bon , de toute façon je n'aime pas mettre les autres au courant .

Je relève les yeux pour être sûr que j'ai bien compris , je me sens encore plus soulagé mais il reste toujours un poids , qui ne partira pas de si tôt , je plisse les yeux et sourit en montrant toute mes dents puis j'entends le klaxon de la voiture de mon père , comment je le reconnais ? Parce qu'il me fais honte à chaque fois , je deviens écarlate et oui son klaxon c'est un truc qui imite les canards à la perfection , accompagné d'une petite mélodie derrière. . .Je lève les yeux au ciel et soupire , ensuite je récupère mon sac et je commençais à partir quand Sasuke me retint par le bras et m'embrassa , après , je le regarde un peu déconcerté mais finis par prendre la fuite , je rejoins mon père dehors qui commençai à s'impatienter et j'entre dans la voiture , c'est un grand 4x4 couleur rouge , et oui c'est pas commode mais mon père n'est pas commode , ensuite il démarre et je peux enfin oublier un peu cette histoire .

Minato :Je suis sûr que tu l'as déçu ce pauvre petit !

Naruto :Rien à battre ! On s'aime pas ! J'vais pas faire semblant non plus ?!

Minato :Quand même tu ne sais rien faire à part te faire des ennemis !

Naruto :T'as finis la leçon d'morale ? J'en ai pas besoin !

Minato :. . .Ne recommence pas comme avant en tout cas . . .

_Tsss , ça risque pas d'arriver , vu que c'est moi qui suis dans de beau draps maintenant ! On arrive donc à la maison après 45 minutes de blanc et d'embouteillages , je pars direct dans ma chambre en disant à ma mère que j'ai déjà mangé elle me sourit avec son sourire que j'adore , vraiment ma mère est géniale !  
Je monte donc dans ma chambre et jette mes affaires au sol , je me mets en pyjama et me dirige à mon bureau , je prends quelques feuilles et un crayon papier , j'aime dessiner sa me détend mais ce que je dessine le plus souvent ce sont des animaux , je les trouve tellement mystérieux et facile à comprendre à la fois , je dessine depuis un moment maintenant , je regarde l'heure 01h24 , merde , il est tard. . .Je vais me coucher en n'oubliant pas de mettre mon réveil .  
Le lendemain je me réveil , la tête dans l'cul j'ai pas assez dormis et sa m'énerve ! Bon , je me lève et vais dans ma salle de bain , je me lave les dents essaye de me coiffer un peu mais ça ne marche pas , ensuite je pars m'habiller , je me regarde dans la glace et je remarque le suçon qu'il ma fait , je panique , comment cacher ça ! Mais quel con ce gars !! Je vais le tuer ! Tiens c'est pas con comme idée , comme sa il ne pourra pas montrer les photos mais le seul problème c'est que je risque de me retrouver en taule. . .  
Bon je me dirige à pas de loup dans la chambre de mes parents pour aller dans leur salle de bain , je prends du fond de teint et ressort , je me retrouve dans ma chambre et applique le fond de teint , heureusement que j'ai déjà la peau halé . . .Ensuite je regarde l'heure seulement 6h47 , raaah ! C'est long , je déteste attendre , je prends mon sac et descend je me met devant la télé et regarde une émission toujours aussi bête que celle d'hier , cette fois mon père ne descend pas , ouf enfin tranquille , je regarde l'heure 6h55 ok , plus que 5 minutes ! Ces 5 minutes passèrent plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru , bon de toute façon j'y __vais , je marche lentement vu que je suis parti à l'heure , j'arrive à l'école , je regarde mon portable 7h45 , bah ça va j'ai plus qu'à attendre qu'ils ouvrent les portes. . .Vers 55 je vois Sasuke arriver , je le regarde pas mieux vaux ne pas attirer l'attention , dès qu'ils ouvrent les portes j'entre doucement pour ne pas donner l'impression que je le fuis , ensuite je me dirige direct vers ma salle de classe et je me rassois à la place d'hier . Je me suis levé quelques secondes et ça m'a suffis pour me cogner contre quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un c'est_

__

Naruto : . . .Kiba Inuzuka ? C'est bien sa ?

Kiba : Bonne mémoire mon gars !

Naruto :Hé Hé !

Kiba : Ca te dis de manger avec nous plus tard ?

Naruto : Nous qui ?

Kiba : Ah je vois , ouais à ce qui paraît tu as réussis à te faire des ennemis dès le premier jour !

Il se met rigoler puis reprend

Kiba : Alors , Hinata , Shino et Chôji.

Naruto : Ok comme sa je rencontrerais plein de gens !

Kiba : Oué !

Et il partit à sa place , cool j'allais me faire des potes , sa me changeras , je rigole un peu dans ma tête bien sûr pas envie de passer pour un con non plus ! Donc je me rassois et attends patiemment le début des cours , les cours passent et je m'emmerde , j'ai rien à faire , ça va faire 3 heure qu'on est en cours ( on a une récré mais bon ) c'est à ce moment la que je reçoit une boulette de papier , je regarde autour de moi et remarque que Kiba rigole , Ah ouais il veut jouer à sa. . .Je prend un stylos j'enlève le truc ou se trouve l'encre et déchire des petits morceaux de mon cahier ( quoi ? faut pas gâcher le papier ! bin oui il serait resté inactif ) je le met à l'intérieur du tube de mon stylos et vise Kiba qui se le prend en pleine tête ! TOUCHE !  
On débute alors une bataille de boulette, mais faut pas se faire prendre par la prof et par les autres élèves qui on de ses regards des fois ! A faire trembler un mammouths ! Je lance une boulette et

Kurenai : Naruto ! C'est pas bientôt fini ?

Naruto :Oops ! Désolé Madame

Kurenai :Que je ne t'y reprenne plus !

Je jette un coup d'œil à Kiba , il est mort de rire sur sa table et se bouche le nez pour ne pas qu'on l'entende mais malheureusement pour lui la prof à des yeux elle le remarque et lui dit

Kurenai :C'est pareil pour toi Kiba !

_C'est à mon tour d'être mort de rire , lui c'est calmé direct après qu'il est entendu son nom puis il me regarde et je suis toujours plié en quatre ! Rhalala trop drôle ce gars. Le cours se finit sans d'autre problèmes enfin presque , je me suis pris deux heures de colle avec Kiba vu qu'on a pas arrêtés. . .Me voilà collé demain, vendredi , de 17h à 19h et bin putain ! J'ai les boules ! Saletés de prof ! Le midi arrive rapidement je rejoins Kiba qui m'attends avec Hinata , que je reconnais la nouvelle , je fais un sourire et me présente rapidement même si elle avait déjà entendue mon nom bref voilà , donc on rejoint Shino et Chôji , Shino qui est dans notre classe et Chôji dans une autre qui lui est un ami de Shino donc comme Kiba et Hinata on fait __ami-ami avec Shino bin ils ont comme ami Chôji aussi. . .Je sais pas si vous avez compris mais c'est pas grave ! Je m'en fous , nan je déconne ( vaux mieux sinon je me prend une rouste de l'auteur. . . Oui priez pour mon âme ) donc on sort du lycée ( je suis externe je l'avais pas dis ? Bin maintenant vous le savez . . . ) on va dans un petit restaurant où il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde mais c'est mieux comme sa , on va pouvoir s'entendre parler !_

__

Hinata :Shino ! Chôji ! On a ramenés un ami !

Shino :Ah. . .

Je vois , le type bien causant. . .Mais bon j'aime bien taquiner les gens comme lui en fait il me rappelle quelqu'un que j'embêtais souvent dans mon ancienne ville , il semblait ne rien montrer sur son visage , il souriait jamais et tout et tout , donc je me suis engagé dans un contrat pour lui redonner le sourire ( un contrat fait avec des potes parce qu'on s'emmerdait ) et donc au bout d'un an , un an nan mais vous vous rendez compte, on a réussit à le faire sourire ( même si c'était un micro-sourire c'était un sourire ! ) bref on s'assoit à la table , ronde , et on regarde le menu tout en parlant

Kiba :Avec Naruto on s'est pris deux heure de colle !

Shino :Qu'est ce que vous avez fait , encore ?

Kiba :T'es pas sympa de dire encore !!

Naruto :on s'est envoyé des boulettes de papiers ! Hé Hé !

Kiba me regarde et on se met à rire tout les deux , tout seuls , comme des cons mais bon ( tiens sa rime ) Shino soupira tandis que Chôji dévorait la carte du menu des yeux. . .Hinata est plutôt silencieuse , après plusieurs minutes où personne ne parlait pour regarder la carte et savoir quoi prendre un serveur viens à notre table et nous demande ce qu'on veut

Hinata : Hum. . .Steak et pâtes , s'il vous plaît.

Kiba : Viandes Grillées avec frites !

Chôji : 2 avec beaucoup de frites !

Shino : 3 .

Naruto : Bah 4. . .

Et le serveur repart en ayant tout noté sur son calepin bien que ce ne soit pas bien compliqué, bref

Hinata : Aucune variété. . .Vous me décevez !

Kiba : Hina-chan. . .

_Je pouffe doucement en tenant compte du ton qu'il emplois exprès pour qu'elle rougisse et bafouille bien que je remarque aussi un froncement de sourcils de la part de Shino , bien que je viens tout juste de le rencontrer je crois avoir déjà cerné quelque chose , bien que je puisse me tromper et que ce froncement de sourcil ne soit du qu'au fait qu'il voulait en faite de la salade à la place de ses frites ! Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit sa. . . Mais personne n'a remarqué à part moi , je me sens un peu seul la , mais bon Chôji qui part en live parce qu'il dit que la viande y a que sa de bon avec les chips , les frites , les bonbons , les. . .Bon j'arrête la je vais pas vous faire un récit détaillé de tout ce qu'il aime manger , en tout cas c'est énorme. . .5 minutes après je dirais ,entre deux blagues à la con de Kiba qui me font me tordre de rire bah nos plats arrive , le serveur sert d'abord Hinata qui lui sourit gentiment puis sert les 3 mâles que nous sommes , pour dire aussi que nous affamés et que dès que les plats __sont posés , après un petit 'merci' presque inaudible on se jette sur la nourriture , Hinata nous regarde et soupire longuement se demandant sans doutes quels étaient les gosses qu'elle avait avec elle . on mange tranquillement. . .Enfin disons plutôt comme des goinfre , bref après je me bas avec Kiba pour savoir lequel de nous deux payeras ( nan je vous jure on se dispute pour des trucs vraiment très con ) finalement je gagne après avoir assommé le brun , purée quelle plaie ! Donc bon je paye , heureusement que mes parents sont riche sinon je me serais retrouvé dans de beau draps , déjà que je suis dedans alors si sa continuais . . .Bref on retournais en cours , enfin on s'arrêta devant le bahut et Kiba sortit un paquet de cigarette [Fumer tue !] Hinata soupira en disant que cela ne le rendrais pas adulte mais il haussa les épaules et la jeune fille partit accompagnée de Chôji et Shino qui lui dévisagea quelque peu le brun à la cigarette avant de secouer la tête de droite à gauche en un long soupire las , Kiba eut un regard un peu plus blessé mais finalement se tourna vers moi et me proposa_

__

Kiba :Tu veux une clope ?

Je réfléchis quelque seconde , à ce qui paraît sa permet d'oublier , tiens pourquoi pas

Naruto : Oué vas y file .

Kiba : J't'obliges pas !

Naruto : Non , t'inquiètes , mais dis moi sa permet vraiment d'oublier ?

Kiba : Bin quand tu fumes oué et un peu après mais quand l'effet s'arrête tu retournes sur terre . . .

Et il rit doucement , puis il me fit un sourire narquois , je pioche une cigarette et lui pique son briquet des mains alors qu'il n'as même pas encore allumer la sienne, j'allume donc ma clope et inspire doucement , aucun toussotement ou problème , ce qui semble l'étonner vu la façon dont il me regarde mais bon je lui redonne le briquet

Kiba : Merci. . .Mais t'es sûr de n'avoir jamais fumé ?

Naruto : Pas que je me souvienne.

Kiba : Donc ça veux dire ?

Naruto : Qu'il se peut que j'ai des trous de mémoires. . .

Je regardais ailleurs mais lui continuait de me fixer , comment je le sais ? Parce que sa se sens quand on vous fixe

Kiba : Des pertes de mémoires ? Tu as des problèmes de mémoires ?

Naruto : Non pas comme tu penses , pas involontairement si je puis dire. . . Disons que j'ai effacé des souvenirs dont je ne voulais plus me souvenir. . .

Kiba : Des problèmes familiaux ?

Naruto : Non aucun de ce côté la , mais de toute façon je ne compte pas en parler.

Kiba : T'es pas drôle !

Naruto : Hé Hé , je sais !

_Il fit mine de bouder en croisant les bras , oubliant sans aucun doute qu'il avait une clope , en remarquant qu'il avait faillit se cramer le tee-shirt il fit juste ' Ah' , j'ai affaire à un débile ! Je fini ma clope assez rapidement et rejette la fumée doucement en fermant les yeux , c'est vrai que sa détends un max. . .La sonnerie retentit nous faisant sursauter tout deux , puis un long __soupire s'échappe de ma bouche et Kiba finit en vitesse sur sa cigarette , en faisant ressortirent ses yeux , ça me fais éclater de rire puis il finit par écraser son ex-clope avec le talon et nous partons en courant dans les couloirs pour arriver à l'heure en cours de Physique ! Rhalala bonjour le truc super chiant , on arrive en même temps que le prof , je fais un petit sourire et on rentre dans la classe précipitamment , malheureusement pour nous le prof est belle et bien la . . .Quoi ? Vous voulez savoir qui c'est ? Bah faut demander ! C'est pas en claquant des doigts que tout viens ! Bande de pourris gâtés ! [xD Ne le prenez pas mal !] Bon d'accord , d'accord , d'accord je vous dis qui c'est donc je vous présente Sarutobi. . . Me demandé pas d'où sa vient , j'crois que sa veux dire singe mais c'est quand même ridicule comme nom. . .Mouhahaha ! Je plane , je pense que je vais me mettre à rire tout seul , enfin je regarde Kiba , lui il vient tout juste de s'endormir . . .Donc le professeur rentre et me regarde fixement , quoi ? j'ai une tâche sur le visage ? Pistache ! . . .C'est bon vous foutez pas de ma gueule c'est l'effet du tabac , ou devrais-je dire du shit ? Bref dans tout les cas je plane ! Le vieux regarde ailleurs pour aller s'asseoir à sa place , pendant que nous on se fais bien chier à rester debout , ok , on est jeune mais quand même j'commence à avoir mal aux jambes . . ._

__

Sarutobi : Asseyez vous.

Pas trop tôt ! Il se lève et commence son cours me faisant m'endormir , la sonnerie retentit mais je ne me réveille pas , tout les élèves sortent

Sarutobi : Naruto. . .Naruto. . .NARUTO !!!

Je me réveille en sursaut et rencontre les yeux emplis de colère je me lève et bafouille

Naruto :Euh. . .Dé. . .Désolé !

Sarutobi : Moui. . .Ca iras pour cette fois . . .

Et je me sauve en prenant mon sac , pourquoi ? Nan , nan je n'ai pas fini les cours mais j'ai malheureusement sport avec un prof totalement dégénéré , Gaï-sensei , je sors donc de la classe et découvre un Kiba mort de rire , Shino bah égal à lui-même , Hinata soupirante et Chôji bah Chôji il bouffe encore un paquet de chips . . .

Kiba : Mouhahaha ! Trop drôle !!

Naruto : C'est sa fous toi de ma gueule ! Tu pouvais pas me réveiller ?!

Shino : Il nous a dit que tu cherchais un dossier. . .

Naruto : Bah ta de l'imagination , mon pote !

POV Sasuke

_Je suis sortis de cours rapidement attendant tranquillement , Neji et Shikamaru me rejoignent et ils discutent entre eux sérieusement je me demande pourquoi ils me collent, peut être parce que je suis populaire. . .Moui peut être , mais bon , j'attends donc encore un peu et finalement je vois sortir Naruto , il se dirige vers ses amis , d'abord il semble bouder puis ensuite rit avec eux , à croire que ce que je lui ai fais ne la pas affecté . . .Bien que ce ne soit pas grand-chose , je me demande quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir le prendre , c'est pas pour dire mais dans cet uniforme il m'excite vraiment. . .Comment sa je suis un pervers ? Oui et alors ? En tout cas il a la fierté tenace , ce matin en arrivant je l'ai vu , je pense que lui aussi mais il n'a pas courut pour se réfugier quelque part , non il a marché tranquillement , c'est vrai que ça m'énerve , bin oui j'aime lire dans le regard de mes victimes la peur que je leurs fais , je pense que celui la sera le plus dur. . .Son groupe part et je le matte tranquille , son petit cul ondule doucement en marchant , je bave , intérieurement quand même , je suis pas assez con pour baver comme un con devant mes potes ! Je me dirige donc aussi en cours de sport , j'vais pouvoir bien le mater , quand il bougeras son cul bougeras avec hum. . .Rien que dit __penser j'en ai l'eau à la bouche !_

__

Fin POV Sasuke

On se retrouve dans les vestiaires et ce que je remarque c'est que chacun à sa cabine , cool , donc je vais vers le mien et vois marquer en lettre capitale 'NARUTO UZUMAKI' je souris bêtement et rentre dedans , je regarde à l'intérieur , bon tout est blanc à par un banc couleur marron clair , je regarde de droite à gauche , sur ma droite se trouve un porte manteau avec porte clé , je prend la clé qui s'y trouve et la pose sur le banc à ma gauche , je me change rapidement , fourre ma clé dans ma poche de jogging et referme derrière , donc je ressort , ferme à clé et refourre ma clé dans ma poche en refermant le zip , j'attends quelque seconde comme ça jusqu'à ce que j'entende un sifflement je me retourne et vois une fille au cheveux long, blond attaché en queue de cheval me relooker de la tête au pied , quand elle croise mon regard elle me fait un clin d'œil et s'avance un peu plus de moi , sa poitrine frôle mon torse et elle me susurre à l'oreille

Blonde : Salut, moi c'est Ino. . .Et toi ? Beau blond .

Naruto : Euh. . .Naruto, enchanté !

Je luis fis un petit sourire , qu'elle me retourna en beaucoup plus charmeur ensuite elle passa sa langue sur sa lèvre du bas en me regardant dans les yeux , je rougis instantanément et finis par lui caresser la joue doucement et lui déposer une bise sur la joue ou n'était pas ma main. . .C'est à son tour de rougir mais après elle me fait un sourire avec un clin d'œil et elle part , Kiba s'approche de moi et me chuchote

Kiba : Bah alors on fait déjà mouche ?

Naruto : Pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Quand une nana te fais des avances tu recules ?

Kiba : Tu sais , moi je l'ai jamais dis , mais je préfèrerais que ce soit des hommes qui me fasses des avances !

Je le regarda quelque instant avant de lui sourire , pourquoi ne pas satisfaire ses envie ? Bin quoi , j'ai jamais dis que j'étais hétéro tout entier non plus ! Nan pour dire vrai je suis bi , donc voilà j'allais m'approcher de Kiba quand notre sensei arrive en trombe dans les vestiaires et commence à hurler

Gaï : BONJOUR LA JEUNESSE ! DEPECHEZ VOUS , LE SPORT N'ATTENDS PAS !

Puis il leva le pouce et fit un méga sourire même si je voudrais plutôt dire pourave sourire. . .Je regarde Kiba et lui fais un clin d'œil , je crois qu'il n'as pas trop compris bah après tout je ferrais ce que je veux plus tard, mais en même temps. . .J'ai jamais couché avec un homme ou même une femme. . .D'où vous me traitez de puceau ?! Je vous emmerde ! Bon , on se dirige vers le gymnase et la le prof commence à parler tout seul en faisant des sourires , des pouce levés , des clins d'œil , ainsi que des poses bizarres , bref en remarquant ( enfin ) que personne ne l'écoute il dit

Gaï : Si Lee était dans votre classe se serais mieux !

Je chuchote à Kiba

Naruto : Lee ?

Kiba : Un gars totalement comme Gaï-sensei , presque les même vêtements , la même attitudes , les même débilités , tout pareil quoi. . .

_Je réprime un frisson en imaginant deux Gaï-sensei, oulah ! Je veux même pas essayer , heureusement qu'il n'est pas dans notre classe, pis notre classe n'est pas nombreuse  
__  
Gaï : Donc mettez vous avec la personne de votre choix !_

__

Les groupes se forment , je n'ai pas demandé à Kiba vu que Shino voulait se mettre avec lui , sans qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit, finalement tout les groupes sont formé et il ne reste que moi et. . .QUOI ? NAN ! NAN ! ET NAN !!!! Je veux pas , pas de Sasuke nan , je ne veux pas , non pitié pas sa !

Gaï : Bon les deux derniers , allez ensemble avec la fougue de la jeunesse pardi !

Il me fixe. . .Il me fixe. . .Il me fixe. . .Il s'approche. . .Il s'approche. . .Il. . .Il s'arrête ? Ah ? Ah , non il reprend, et s'arrête devant moi , il me fixe mais ne dit rien et ne fait même pas de sourire carnassier , bah il a de la fièvre ou quoi ? Pas que je m'inquiète mais je le trouve bizarre ! bref c'est pas mon problème , je regarde Hinata qui s'est mise avec Chôji , puis Shino et Kiba , eux 4 savent que je ne m'entends pas avec le ténébreux , mais ils ne savent pas pourquoi et tant mieux pas envie qu'il sache que je doit jouer les esclaves. . .Avec Sasuke on se met dans un coin et on commence les étirements , je me mets dos à lui pour ne pas le voir et commence donc

POV Sasuke

Purée , il est trop canon en bougeant son cul comme sa ! Et devant moi en plus , mais il veut que je lui saute dessus maintenant ou quoi ? Bref , je jette un petit regard vers Neji et Shikamaru qui se sont mis ensemble , j'dois pas leurs plaire , nan je déc. j'suis trop beau pour ne pas plaire , même la personne qui est sous chantage doit finalement apprécier , Bin oué , j'suis un dieu moi !bref je le voit se tortiller devant moi , heureusement que j'ai mes mains dans mes poches , sa me permet de pouvoir me pincer pour rester calme .  
Je sais même pas si je vais être capable de faire mes étirements tranquillement , hier j'ai eu quelques problèmes après le départ du blond , Rhalala , finalement il se relève et se retourne pour me fixer dans les yeux

Naruto : Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Tu veux peut être une loupe ?

Sasuke : Si tu me le proposes si gentiment. . .

_Fin POV Sasuke_

_------------------------------------------_

_Hebi: Le voici le voilà , le chapitre deux !!! Bon j'réponds aux reviews que vous m'avez gentiment laissées ^^ _

**_Mirty91 : J'suis contente que ça te plaise et OUI , Minato est complètement barré ! Ca tourne pas rond dans sa 'tite tête ^^' , On voit de qui tient Naruto xD En fait Minato s'est rendue compte qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas mais il veut que son fils arrivent à se contrôler en quelque sorte ( parce que y a plein de chose à savoir ^^ )Bon comme je t'avais déjà envoyé un message j'vais pas faire trente page non plus xD ( C'est sûr qu'il va se passer des choses et Sasuke ne sera pas en reste ! ) _**

Aemilia97: Oui moi aussi je le plains Naru-chan ( mais il va savoir en profiter ! ) 

**Yukiya-chan: Arrgh ! Je sais je suis nulle en orthographe xD J'suis désolée pis en plus j'ai toujours la flemme de me relire pour corriger donc. . .Merci pour ta review ^^ **

_Saki-62: Moi justement j'aime bien quand Sasuke se prend pour "le roi du monde " xD ( bon on mettras de côtés mes expressions douteuses --' ) Parce qu'il me fait marrer , surtout que en vrai je deteste les gens comme ça ! Mais quand c'est Sasuke j'lui pardonne ( surtout qu'il a un corp *ç* ) xD . Minato est totalement timbrééééééééééééé !!!!! ^^ Et j'l'aime comme ça ! _

Voilà Merci pour vos reviews ça me fais toujours plaisir ^^

Naruto: Nan mais j't'en prie Hebi insulte mon père tranquille , j'dirai rien !

Hebi: Alors ferma là !

Naruto: O.O

Sasuke: I am the king of the world !! ( XDD )

Hebi: Bon oké ! On va arrêté là ! Ciaoooo !!


	3. Un passé presque dévoilé

Chapitre 3 : Un passé presque dévoilé

_Je soupire las , qu'est ce que j'en ai marre de ce gars , quand même on est obligés d'être par deux , je me mets tout seul si c'est comme sa ! Puis pourquoi il s'est pas mit avec une fille , elles sont en train de le dévorer des yeux . . .Pourquoi les filles sont-elles si idiotes ? Elles regardent un gars qui fait du chantage pour tirer des coups ! J'suis sûr que si il voulait coucher avec elles , elles ouvriraient bien gentiment les jambes, raaah ! Ca m'énerve ! Bref je le regarde et prend la parole _

_Naruto : Bon , qu'est ce que t'attends pour faire tes étirements ?!_

_Sasuke : J'ai pas envie._

_Naruto :Tu fais chier !_

_Sasuke : N'oublis pas à qui tu parles. _

_Je détourne le regard , c'est vrai qu'il a des photos. . .Je crois qu'il a remarqué la gêne qu'il ma causé , mais il ne dit rien je me serais attendu à une réplique qui me ferais monter dans les tours en essayant de me retenir , mais non , que dalle, je le re-regarde et le voit en train de mater le cul de la gonzesse qui m'a draguée , putain ! Il veut me piquer mes coups , et merde , la blonde se retourne et nous voit la mater , bin quoi ? Moi aussi je matte , ce morceau me plait donc. . .Bref , elle sourit en faisant un clin d'œil dans notre direction , je lui fait un sourire charmeur et elle se mord la lèvre avec sur le visage une expression de gourmandise ( pas pour la nourriture ! Pour moi voyons , incultes ! ) ensuite elle se re-concentre sur ses étirements, je regarde Sasuke _

_Naruto : Vas y fais tes étirements !_

_Il soupire et commence à s'activer , je le regarde quelque instant et remarque qu'il grimace de temps en temps , il qu'il semble se limiter aux trucs les plus simples . . .Je continu de le fixer en me demandant ce qu'il peut bien avoir , pas que je m'inquiète s'il souffre tant mieux mais je suis curieux de nature , si vous vous en plaignez allez vous confronter à mon père. . .Bref , il se relève et me regarde _

_Sasuke : La vue te plait ?_

_Naruto : Hein ?_

_Sasuke : Tu me matais , je te demandes donc si la vue te plait ?_

_Naruto : Mais non ! J'te matais pas , je te fixais. . ._

_Sasuke : C'est pareil._

_Naruto : Non ! Laisses moi finir au lieu de me faire chier ! Je disais donc que je te fixais parce que tu semblais bizarre comme coincé ! On t'as enfoncé un balais dans l'cul ou quoi ?_

_Je parle au sens propre pas au sens figuré . . .Je tenais juste à préciser ! Et merde il fronce les sourcils. . .C'est partit pour l'engueulade du siècle_

_Sasuke : Sa t'regardes ducon ?!_

_Je le regarde interloqué , pas parce qu'il vient de me traiter de con non , parce que je m'attendais à autre chose. . .Tsss , je soupire encore , je crois qu'aujourd'hui j'aime bien soupirer , c'est vrai , c'est bien de soupirer , ffff, ffff , ffff, ffff , oops ! J'avais oublié le ténébreux , qui me regarde bizarrement quoi ? J'ai pas le droit de soupirer plusieurs fois d'affilé ? Bref . . .J'aime bien le mot bref aussi , vous avez du remarquées , vu que je le dis très souvent , Gaï-sensei repart dans un tripe solo , jusqu'à ce qu'il parle du 'vrai' sujet _

_Gaï : A vous la fougue de la jeunesse de réussir vos exploits ! Et de former de magnifique pyramide à deux ! _

_A deux ? Mais il est con , c'est nul à deux _

_Naruto : Mais sensei ! A deux c'est nul !_

_Gaï : Qu'ouïe-je ? Nul ? Non , jeune fougueux , c'est . . .C'est de faire qu'un dans une pyramide qui est important , pas d'être plusieurs !_

_F. . .Faire qu'un ? Purée sa phrase à un double sens . . . Ne pas penser à sa , ne pas penser à sa , je regarde quelque seconde Sasuke et remarque dans l'expression qui se lit dans ses yeux qu'il pense exactement à sa ! Et merde , il me fixe je re-soupire , las , Bon , on va faire un truc supra simple , pas envie de me casser les couilles pour des conneries ! On retourne dans notre coin _

_Naruto : On fait un truc simple ._

_Sasuke acquiesce , bizarrement je m'attendais à ce qu'il veuille faire quelque chose de bizarre , mais bon , il recommence à bouger , pour terminer ses étirements mais je le vois grimacer je ne peux donc pas m'empêcher de demander _

_Naruto : Qu'est-ce que t'as ?_

_Il relève le regard vers moi , c'est vrai que je lui avais déjà demandé , en quelque sorte en un peu plus . . .Bref ._

_Sasuke : Je t'ai déjà demandé si sa te regardais ! Pourquoi ? Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, maintenant ?_

_Naruto : . . .Pas du tout , je suis curieux et je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher._

_Sasuke : Tu t'inquiètes donc pour moi._

_Naruto : Mais puisque je te dis non ._

_Sasuke : Mais oui , je te crois. . ._

_Je vais le tuer , putain , je vais le tuer !! Raaah qu'est ce qu'il m'énerve à être comme sa, déjà que je suis obligé de faire sport avec lui. . .Rhalala ! Je sens que je vais passer 2 magnifiques heures , je re-soupire , je ne suis pas particulièrement souple donc on devra , vraiment , se limiter à des trucs simple _

_Sasuke : Hors de question que je sois le porteur ._

_Bizarre je m'y attendais._

_Naruto : J'm'y attendais de toute façon ._

_Je le refixe puis m'approche de lui , je le touche à ses côtes un peu violemment , ses yeux se plissent et il se tient les côtes , mouhahaha , je lui ai fait mal ! Comment sa je suis sadique ? Je me venge c'est tout. . ._

_Sasuke : Putain , qu'est ce que tu fous ?_

_Naruto : Je vérifie si ce que je me disais était juste._

_Sasuke : Et ?_

_Naruto : Bin j'avais raison._

_Il soupire , hey , c'est mon rôle de soupirer ! _

_Naruto : Alors , t'es sorti et tu t'es fais tabasses ._

_Sasuke : C'est plutôt moi qui les ai tabassent ._

_Naruto : Mais quel vantard. Tu tiens avec peine sur tes jambes._

_Sasuke : Mais j'les ai fini. Pour moi c'est tout ce qui compte._

_Hung !! Ma tête , putain sa fais mal ! Je revois des trucs , merde non , je les avaient oubliés , je m'accroupis sous la douleur en me tenant la tête . Merde , toute ces images dans ma tête _

_**FLASH BACK quelques années auparavant :**___

_**Naruto , était quelqu'un de très souriant , toujours à raconter des conneries , faire rire ses amis , et penser toujours à eux , mais comme beaucoup de monde il avait une partie 'noir' qu'il cachait à tout le monde , son envie , sa lubie , son plaisir , le sang , voilà sa lubie , son désir c'était le sang , le voir couler le long des membres de personnes qu'il connaissait ou ne connaissait pas il s'en foutait tout ce qu'il l'importait c'était de les finir c'était tout ce qui comptait. Les finir , leurs faire voir la petite lumière blanche qui vous conduit au paradis ou encore la petite lumière noir au milieu du blanc qui elle vous conduisait dans les ténèbres , les abysses , l'enfer. . .**___

_**FIN FLASH BACK **_

_Un cris sortit de ma bouche , un cris . . .Non , un hurlement , mes yeux étaient écarquillés , ma bouche grande ouverte , je voyais des images que je voulais oublier , des images que je ne voulais plus voir mais qui revenait grâce à une seule phrase du ténébreux , merde , comme sa fais mal de ce souvenir de sa , je vois le sa. . ._

_POV Sasuke_

_Naruto s'écroule sur le sol , ses yeux se ferment rapidement et tout le monde qui c'étaient retournés en entendant le cris d'agonie , personnes n'avaient bougés , je ne bouge pas non plus , je reste comme pétrifié , je ne comprend pas vraiment ce qu'il c'est passé , le nouveau avec qui traîne le blond s'approche rapidement et commence à secouer Naruto , mais il ne se passe rien le sensei me parle alors _

_Gaï : Sasuke, emmène le à l'infirmerie tout de suite !_

_Pour la première fois je vois se peindre sur le visage de notre sensei une expression de peur , je m'approche donc du corps pour le moment inerte et le soulève , je le porte dans mes bras comme on porterait une princesse, sa tête se penche vers l'arrière , mais rien ne semble le réveiller , je m'apprêtais à sortir de la pièce quand Gaï me ré-interpela _

_Gaï : Restes avec lui jusqu'à son réveil, tu sais qui est l'infirmier . . ._

_Je vois que l'infirmier est connu aussi des profs , bref, je marche donc dans les couloirs , je croise une classe en dehors , je crois que c'est des 5e , des petites filles nous regarde , puis nous désigne du doigts à leurs prof , prof qui se ramène vers moi , Oh , je l'avais pas reconnu , c'est Kurenai-sensei. . ._

_Kurenai : Sasuke, que ce passe t-il ?_

_Sasuke : Je ne sais pas , on était en sport puis il c'est évanouie et donc on ma demandé de l'amener à l'infirmerie. . ._

_Kurenai : Ah d'accord. . .S'il n'est pas la pour le reste de la journée je comprendrais ,avec toi aussi._

_Sasuke : Comment sa ?_

_Kurenai : s'il met trop de temps à se réveiller , tu devras le ramener chez lui , tu sais comment sa fonctionne la personne qui amène quelqu'un à l'infirmerie doit le ramener chez lui si la personne ne peut plus assister au cours. . ._

_Sasuke : Ah. . ._

_J'acquiesce doucement puis reprends ma route , j'arrive enfin à l'infirmerie avec mon colis , et j'entre en donnant un coup de pied dans la porte vu que mes mains sont prisent , l'infirmier se retourne ainsi que son élève , je crois que c'est Shizuni mais j'en suis pas sûr , enfin voilà, je m'approche d'eux avec mon colis _

_Sasuke : Il c'est évanouie pendant le cours._

_Shizuni : Orochimaru-sensei, on l'allonge simplement ?_

_Orochimaru : Je vais m'en occuper personnellement. . ._

_Sa voix siffle dès qu'il prononce des 's' _

_Sasuke : on m'a dis de rester avec lui tout le temps , je ne sortirais pas d'ici._

_Orochimaru prend un air contrarié , quoi , vous croyez vraiment que j'allais laisser mon blond avec cet espèce de pervers ? _

_Orochimaru : Shizune , tu peux partir , je t'appellerais dès qu'il y aura un nouveau cas. . ._

_Ah ! C'est Shizune et pas Shizuni , bah c'est presque pareil , en tout cas en sortant je sais qu'elle matte mon cul , je sais ,je sais je suis beau. . .Bon c'est pas pour dire mais c'est qu'il commence à peser lourd , je le dépose sur un lit au fond de la pièce et m'assois sur une chaise attendant le réveil du blond . . .__  
__Je regarde l'heure , ça fais maintenant une heure qu'il est allongé et ne bouge pas , je demande donc à Orochimaru-San d'appeler un prof et j'attend. . .Quelque minute plus tard je vois notre prof principal , Kakashi-sensei il me sourit sous son masque et je lui explique tout. . ._

_Kakashi : Bien , ramène le chez lui ._

_Et merde fallait que sa tombe sur moi. . ._

_Sasuke : Son adresse ?_

_Kakashi-sensei prend un carnet , tourne les pages puis relève son regard vers moi _

_Kakashi : 7 rue des Tenshi_

_Bizarre. . .7 , le chiffre du diable , avec Tenshi ange ? Ca ne va pas tellement ensemble , même si sa dit quelque petit truc sur le personnage, moi sa me fais penser qu'il a pas beaucoup de chance mais qu'il est vraiment très beau. . .Bon , je le porte et marche dans les rues , putain mais c'est qu'il habite loin , en plus les gens me regarde bizarrement , quoi je peux pas porter un gars comme sa ? Ah , nan je viens de comprendre c'est parce que je suis beau. . .Oué je sais , je sais , matez moi ! C'est gratos ! Après une cinquantaine de minute , j'arrive enfin devant chez lui , je me contorsionne pour sonner à la porte et après quelques minutes une femme vient m'ouvrir , elle a de long cheveux roux et de grand yeux vert-turquoise elle est habillé tout de rouge , virant presque vers la couleur sang , elle me regarde en souriant puis descend son regard vers Naruto , sa peau pâlit dangereusement , elle approche sa main du visage du blond puis me regarde avec son un air de terreur _

_Sasuke : Madame , il c'est évanouie depuis environs deux heure et demi je dirai sans en être sûr ._

_Kushina : Ren. . .Rentrez , je vous en prie. . .Mais appelez moi Kushina. . ._

_J'acquiesce et rentre , elle monte à l'étage et je la suis , elle ouvre une porte , c'est la chambre du blond , je le dépose sur son lit , elle part dans la salle de bain de son fils puis revient avec une boîte de médicament. . ._

_Sasuke : Il est malade ?_

_Kushina : . . .Non , enfin comment expliquer . . .Naruto a eut quelques ennuis et depuis , il a une santé qui , dès fois , peut être très fragile , c'est pour sa que quand il s'évanouie il faut lui donner ceci. . ._

_Sasuke : C'est à cause de ses cicatrices ?_

_Elle prend un air étonnée _

_Kushina : Il. . .Il vous les a montrez ?_

_Sasuke : Non , je les ai remarqué._

_Bin quoi ? Oué je sais mentir et alors ? Elle s'approche du visage de Naruto puis lui ouvre la bouche , elle pose le médicament sur la langue du blond et referme sa bouche _

_Sasuke : Il ne va pas s'étouffer ?_

_Kushina : Non , ce médoc. Fond très rapidement._

_Je ne dis rien et m'assois contre le lit , elle me sourit doucement _

_Kushina : Restez ici tant que vous le voulez. . .Euh. . ._

_Sasuke : Sasuke. . .Sasuke Uchiwa._

_Kushina : Enchantée !_

_Sasuke : De même, mais votre mari n'est pas la ?_

_Elle détourne les yeux , cette famille cache vraiment beaucoup de chose . . ._

_Kushina : Il est partit pour quelque jours , des petites affaires à régler. . ._

_C'est moi on ses yeux exprime un grand désir de meurtre ?_

_Sasuke : Kushina-San , qu'a-t-il fait ?_

_Son expression se change entre étonnée et peur , je comprend pas vraiment pourquoi cette expression_

_Kushina : En fait , je ne connais pas beaucoup l'histoire, tout ce que je sais , c'est ce que Naruto ma racontée. . .Tu sais , Naruto , est quelqu'un qui garde tout en lui , il n'aime pas montrer ses peurs , ses problèmes , quand il est revenu on a pas tout de suite su qu'il était blessé. . .désolée je parle trop. . ._

_J'acquiesce , puis elle sort de la chambre en disant qu'elle sortait pour le reste de la journée , et qu'il faudrait que je dise sa à son 'bébé' comme elle l'a si bien dit. . ._

_Fin POV Sasuke_

_J'ai mal , ma tête me fais mal , je souffre , sérieusement sa fais mal , quelques images se promène encore mais ce que quelqu'un m'a déposé sur la langue me calme vraiment , c'est agréable et je sens que je vais bientôt me réveiller bientôt , après combien de temps ? Rhalala , je sais vraiment pas. . .Finalement j'ouvre doucement les yeux ,je prend compte de l'endroit où je me trouve , tiens j'suis dans ma chambre . . .Cool , je baisse le regard et vois une espèce de touffe noir , je me relève sur les coudes et reconnais le visage de Sasuke , mais qu'est ce qu'il fait la ? Bon , je me lève totalement et m'accroupis devant lui , il a les yeux fermés et sa respiration est lourde , il dort. . .J'y crois pas il c'est endormis dans ma chambre ! Rhalala , je le secoue un peu et le voit grimacer , c'est vrai qu'il est blessé ce con , puis il ouvre à son tour les yeux , en me voyant il a un sursaut et regarde ma place vide où je me trouvais avant. _

_Naruto : Oui , je suis réveillé._

_Sasuke : Ah._

_On reste quelque instant dans un magnifique blanc , seulement coupé par nos respiration , puis finalement il ouvre la bouche _

_Sasuke : ta mère ma demandé de te dire : « Je sors pour la journée mon bébé. » ._

_Je deviens rouge pivoine. . .Maman ! T'étais vraiment obligée de dire sa devant lui. . .Raaah ! Lui me regarde avec un sourire moqueur , finalement il m'attrape le menton et me rapproche de ses lèvres , mes yeux s'écarquillent pendant que nos lèvres se joignent , j'appuis violemment sur son torse pour me reculer , et lui plisse un œil sous la douleur _

_Sasuke :Putain ! T'es con ou quoi ?! Sa fais mal !_

_Naruto : Mais ! Tu m'embrasses en même temps !_

_Sasuke : Je te rappelle que tu m'appartiens !_

_C'est vrai. . .J'avais oublié ! Quel con , putain les photos ! Je détourne les yeux , je crois que sa va devenir une habitude de détourner les yeux même si cette idée ne me plait pas du tout. . . Puis il se rapproche de moi ( je suis tombé sur le cul en me poussant ) mes coudes touchent le sol , mes jambes sont un peu écartées et relevées de sorte à ce que la paume de mes pieds touche le sol , il se positionne au dessus de moi et m'embrasse à nouveau , au début il ne franchit pas mes lèvres mais rapidement il rentre de force à l'intérieur de ma bouche , je ferme les yeux et me laisse faire , après tout ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Quand il passe une main sous mon uniforme je recule un peu avant de me cogner contre mon bureau un 'aïe' sors de ma bouche mais lui n'en prend pas compte , que je vous explique comment est ma chambre , déjà quand on ouvre la porte on voit mon lit , 2 places , au centre de la pièce , à la droite du lit mon bureau , en face du lit mon armoire , puis à gauche du lit un piano et une guitare et j'ai oublié de dire qu'il y avait une autre porte pour ma salle de bain et qu'aussi il y avait un grand balcon , je dirais plutôt une sorte de terrasse , une porte est près de mon lit . Donc voilà , retournons à ce qu'il se passe dans ma chambre, le ténébreux passe ses mains sous mon tee-shirt et commence à me caresser le torse , je rougis je le sens . _

_Naruto : A. . .Attends ! Mon père. . ._

_Sasuke : Ton père est partit pour plusieurs jours , c'est ta mère qui me la dis._

_Je déglutit difficilement , merde , j'suis tout seul ! Dans quel merde je me suis fourré ? _

_Naruto : Je suis resté évanouie combien de temps ?_

_Sasuke : Tsss, environs 3heures ._

_J'allais dire 'quoi autant de temps ?' mais j'ai pas eu le temps vu qu'il m'a embrassé , il déboutonne ma veste noir rapidement puis la jette plus loin faisant lâcher mes coudes , je tombe alors l'emportant dans ma petite chute sous le bureau , sa n'a pas l'air de le déranger lui, il continu à passer ses mains sous mon tee-shirt blanc , puis il m'enlève mon tee-shirt , je me laisse toujours faire , même si je dois dire que je réfléchis beaucoup pour savoir quoi dire pour ne pas qu'il couche avec moi . . .Je le regarde , il passe sa langue dans mon cou , puis descend sur mon torse s'attardant sur mes tétons qui commence à se dresser , raaah saleté de corps pourquoi tu réagis ?! Il descend encore , léchant autour de mon nombril puis se sert de ses dents pour déboutonner mon pantalon et de le faire descendre , ensuite il se rapproche de moi et m'embrasse , avec sa main il commence à faire de léger vas et viens sur mon sexe et par-dessus le boxer que je porte , je gémis contre sa bouche , il me regarde , j'aime pas quand il me regarde. . ._

_Sasuke : Je t'avais pas fais un suçon ?_

_Naruto : Si ! Et à cause de toi j'ai du mettre du fond de teint ! _

_Sasuke : Ah , j'ai eu peur , j'ai cru que ma marque n'avait pas tenue. . ._

_Naruto : j'aurais préféré quel huuum !!! Ne tienne pas. . .Ah. . ._

_Sasuke : Sa te plais , n'est-ce pas ?_

_Naruto : Que tu crois !_

_Sasuke : Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi est ce qu'ici. . ._

_Pendant qu'il parle il ressert son étreinte sur mon membre , me faisant gémir _

_Sasuke : C'est si dur ?_

_Je continu de rougir , sans pouvoir m'en empêcher , je ne peux même plus le regarder en face tellement pour le moment j'ai honte , lui sa semble le faire rire , avec sa main il m'enlève mon boxer , puis il se dirige vers mon membre , d'abord il donne de petit coup de langue , je me mordille l'intérieur de ma bouche pour m'empêcher de gémir , et il le prend en bouche je ne peux pas retenir un gémissement de pur bonheur , sa langue s'entoure autour de mon membre et glisse de bas en haut , je ne me retiens plus mes gémissements sortent mes yeux son fermés et de ma main droite j'attrape ma veste noir et je la sers comme un malade , sa langue continue ses mouvements en plus il resserre les lèvres en remontant et redescendant , mes cris résonnent dans la pièce , dans un cris plus fort que les autres j'éjacule dans la bouche du ténébreux , il avale et 'nettoie' mon membre , ensuite il remonte jusqu'à moi et m'embrasse , puis il me prend par le bras et me jette sur mon lit , je me retrouve sur le ventre , il arrive au dessus de moi et me lèche le dos ce qui me donne un frisson. . .Il s'attarde sur mon intimité, après quelques secondes d'hésitation je dirais , il enfonce un doigt en moi , je me crispe en le sentant , mais il ne s'arrête pas, il commence de léger vas et viens , rien ne sors de ma bouche , mais je ferme les yeux pour oublier ce qu'il me fait , puis il rentre un deuxième doigt , je serre les dents , mais tout d'un coups il enlève ses doigts , j'ai d'abord cru qu'il allait me pénétrer mais en fait non , il me fais me rassoir convenablement et me jette mes vêtements , je dis rien , pas envie que jusque parce que je l'ai provoquée il reprenne ses activités , je me rhabille rapidement puis le regarde , lui aussi , personne ne parle , quelques minutes passent dans ce silence de plomb que je n'aime pas vraiment. . ._

_Sasuke : Tu joues du piano ?_

_Naruto : Hein ? Ah , ouais. . .Pourquoi ?_

_Sasuke : Joue._

_Hein ? Il veut vraiment que moi , je joue , pas que je ne sache pas en jouer , c'est juste que sa fait longtemps et si je me ratais j'aurais l'air bien , bah après tout il est temps de reprendre c'est partit ! Avec de l'enthousiasme , enfin presque , je marche lentement très lentement , sans vraiment le vouloir , j'arrive donc à mon piano de couleur noir , je l'ouvre et pose mes doigts sur les touches , __[ici la musique]__ je commence à jouer , j'entends un 'pouf' je comprends rapidement que le ténébreux viens de se laisser tomber sur mon lit , je jette un regard en arrière et le voit les yeux fermés les mains derrière la tête , sa respiration légère signe qu'il ne dort pas . _

_POV Sasuke_

_Purée , il joue vraiment bien , je ne m'attendais pas à sa , je pensais que c'était un débutant pas vraiment sûr de lui vu la façon dont il marchait , mais je pense qu'en faite c'était juste parce qu'il n'avait pas tellement envie d'y jouer , je me relève et fait le tour du lit vu que j'étais dans la partie droite et que le piano est dans la partie gauche de la chambre , je me rassoit sur le lit , il ne m'a pas entendu , il a les yeux fermés et semble très prit dans sa musique , il a aussi une guitare je me demande s'il en joue aussi bien que le piano . . .Sans doute , mais je me demande où il a apprit à jouer comme sa , peut être que ses parents pourraient me renseigner. . .Enfin sa mère vu que le père ne m'aime pas. En même temps je le comprends , c'est pas en voyant ma tête qu'on a envie de me faire confiance , mais bon , à part les filles qui sont toutes à mes pieds ,je comprend pourquoi c'est plus difficile de mettre un mec dans son lit , bien qu'au bout d'un moment ils finissent toujours pas s'y trouver et ce n'est pas totalement par chantage ils y mettent du leurs ! Mais avec les mecs c'est beaucoup mieux les filles passent leurs temps à crier des 'oui c'est sa' mais nous , les mecs , on est moins expressif et c'est ce que je préfère , en plus leurs 'oui' sont toujours super aigüe et sa m'énerve à chaque fois , en fait une fois j'en ai bâillonnée une parce qu'elle me cassait les oreilles heureusement que j'lui ai dis que c'était pour rendre le truc encore plus excitant sinon elle m'aurait cassé les couilles pendant longtemps encore , les filles tu leurs fait des avance et puis elle écartent bien gentiment les jambes pas de quoi crier au viole , par contre pour les mecs c'est beaucoup plus difficile , ils ont un caractère souvent bien trempé et sont moins manipulables , par exemple Naruto il m'énerve parce que dans les cours il n'a pas peur de moi , c'est plutôt quand nous sommes tout les deux, il panique et détourne tout le temps de regard , mais bien qu'il fasse ça il continue de me rejeter un peu , soit avec des mots soit avec des gestes brusques , mais j'adore quand il est surpris , sa tête est vraiment mignonne , sa me donne encore plus envie de sauter dessus , j'aurais bien aimé aujourd'hui mais j'ai trop mal pour sa, mes blessures ressortent c'est un truc de malade , tiens la musique s'arrête , peut être parce que je suis plié en deux et que je me tiens les côtes , la douleur remonte beaucoup trop vite . . ._

_Fin POV Sasuke_

_Je continuais à jouer , après l'avoir vu j'ai fermé à mon tour les yeux , puis j'ai brusquement arrêté en le voyant se tenir les côté durement avec une expression de douleur sur le visage , je l'ai emmené dans ma salle de bain rapidement et lui est enlevé son tee-shirt que j'ai balancé plus loin . . ._

_Naruto : Putain !! Mais t'es un malade , tu te rends pas compte que ces blessures peuvent être très grave ?!!_

_Sasuke : et qu'est ce que t'en sais ?_

_Naruto : Parce que moi au. . .Tais-toi et assieds toi sur le bord de la baignoire !_

_Sasuke : Tsss , me donnes pas d' !_

_Voilà maintenant il l'a fermera peut être ! Quoi ? Vous vous demandez ce que j'ai bien pu lui faire ? Je l'ai frappé sur la tête , ça a eut un effet immédiat c'est génial , je le réutiliserais , enfin peut être pas en fait , vu comment il me regarde bref , j'hausse les épaules prends le désinfectant , des bandages et du coton , plein de cotons , je renverse du désinfectant sur un coton et m'approche de son torse , je commence à l'appliquer sur ses blessures , il semble ne rien ressentir , je continue pendant un certain temps en changeant les cotons (maintenant j'en ai qui sont collés à mes doigts entre mes ongles raaah ! ) puis je prend les bandages et commence à entourer sa taille _

_Naruto : . . .Lève les bras._

_Il ne répond rien mais fait ce que je lui est dis de faire , je continu donc de faire passer les bandages quand sont bandage est fin prêt je me redresse et souris doucement , il parle dans un murmure que je n'ai presque pas pu entendre _

_Sasuke : . . .Merci. . ._

_Je lui redonne son tee-shirt qu'il remet doucement , en tout cas c'est la première que je le fois aussi près , je veux dire son torse , et c'est vrai qu'il est très musclé , je me demande comment il a pu se faire avoir comme sa , mais bon c'est pas mon problème pas envie de me retrouver à nouveau dans des merdes pas possibles. . ._

_Naruto : Mais au fait les cours ?_

_Sasuke : C'est bon , les profs sont au courant qu'on ne serra pas la._

_Naruto : On ?_

_Sasuke : Ouais. Comme en sport on était ensemble bin s'moi qui m'occupe de toi._

_Naruto : hm._

_Je viens juste de me retenir de lui reposer la question , du pourquoi il c'est fait tabasser, mais j'hésite vu qu'il ma déjà envoyé balader deux fois , bon d'accord on dis jamais deux sans trois mais quand même. Je commençais à me triturer les doigts quand il parla_

_Sasuke : T'es vraiment obligé de te poser des questions ?_

_Naruto : Hein ?_

_Sasuke : Ca se voit que tu veux me re-re-redemander pourquoi j'suis blessé ._

_Naruto : Euh. . .Bah. . .Pourquoi ? _

_Sasuke : C'est la dernière fois que je te le dis : Ca ne te regardes pas !_

_Naruto : Pourquoi tu me dis de te demander si tu me réponds ça ?_

_Sasuke : Ma parole ! Mais t'es con ! Je t'ai dis que sa se voyait que tu voulais me poser encore cette question pas que j'allais te répondre !_

_Naruto : Roooh , C'est bon !_

_Sasuke : Tsss_

_Raaah ! Il m'énerve !! Trop , trop , trop , trop ,trop !_

_-----------------------------------------------------------_

_Hebi: Oh la la !!!! Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas posté de chapitre sur SouP ?_

_Naruto:Ouais tu nous as oublié !!_

_Hebi: Gooomen !!!!! T.T_

_Sasuke: Parce que tu crois qu'on va te pardonner ?_

Hebi: C'est mes lecteurs qui doivent me pardonner pas toi !

Sasuke: Je rectifie, tu crois qu'ils vont te pardonner ?

Hebi: J ESPERE !!! Je suis désolée !!!!!


	4. Dominance

Chapitre 4 :Dominance

Je le regardais alors s'en vraiment penser à quoi que ce soit , je le regardais juste lui aussi me regardais dans les yeux , je n'étais pas le seul à me poser des questions ça se voyait dans nos yeux , lui savait que je voulais savoir pourquoi il était blessé , et moi je savais qu'il se posait des questions sur moi. . .Sur mon passé que j'ai passé sous silence , que j'ai préféré oublier . . . De toute façon ce n'est pas à lui que je raconterais ce qu'il c'est passé , de toute façon je ne me souviens que d'un petit bout , je sais que si je voulais je pourrais me souvenir mais je ne veux absolument pas . Tout ce que je sais , de ce que j'ai gardé , ce n'est que la douleur que j'ai pu ressentir . J'ai fermé les yeux sur mon passé , et je fermerais sans doute les yeux sur ce qu'il se passera dans le futur , mon existence elle-même n'est pas si importante , mes yeux se fermèrent à nouveau et je faillit tomber à la renverse , si quelqu'un ne m'avait pas rattrapé . . .

POV Sasuke

Putain si je m'attendais à ce se ré-évanouisse , on se regardait comme sa sans rien dire puis il est soudainement tombé , je doit dire que je n'ai rien compris ! Mais j'ai juste eut le temps de le rattrapé avant que sa tête n'heurte le sol , quoi comment sa je suis prévenant ? Pas du tout je veux juste que mes proies soit en bonne état. . .Bref, je le porte et le dépose sur son lit , je ne pense pas qu'il refasse à nouveau un évanouissement du au passé , mais je vais quand même lui donner ses médoc. , je cherche cette saleté de boîte que je retrouve sur une commode et ouvre , sans délicatesse , la bouche de mon futur uke et y fourre le médicament rapidement il se calme , alors se serrai vraiment du à son retour dans le passé qu'il serait tombé. . .J'aurais pas dis , je croyais que ça lui arrivait quand quelqu'un disait quelque chose qui lui rappelait son passé , comment sa ? Quoi , me prenez pas pour un con j'ai compris que c'était ma phrase ' mais j'les ai finis. Pour moi c'est tout ce qui compte' qui l'avait fait s'évanouir, quoi ?! Mouahahaha , vous n'aviez pas remarquées. . .Bon bref , il se réveille , je le fixe avec mon regard froid , il rougit. . .Quoi ? Il rougit mais pourquoi ? Ah , peut être parce que je suis en train de passer une main sous son tee-shirt blanc de lycée. . .C'est vrai que j'avais pas tellement remarqué que je faisais sa. . .Mais bon , de toute façon je me comprend il est canon avec un jolie p'tit cul

Naruto : Je. . .Je me suis encore évanoui ?

Sasuke : Ouais, la prochaine fois je te rattrapes pas. . .

Naruto : M'en fous.

Moi aussi je m'en fous de ce que tu dis , pour le moment j'ai juste envie de m'amuser , il a bien fait de me soigner en fait , je vais pouvoir lui faire regretter. . .Comment sa je suis sadique ? Bah oué . . .Je ne regrette rien du tout en tout cas , je l'embrasse brusquement le faisant sursauter sous moi , je lui enlève rapidement son tee-shirt , je n'en ai pas besoin et je préfère le voir nu tout entier. . .Même si son corps est parcourut de cicatrices , j'avoue que j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi il les a, mais je doute que ce soit à moi qu'il le dirait , et à ses parents je pourrai avoir des renseignement ? Hum. . .Bonne question , bon reprenons nos activités , je l'embrasse dans le cou, ma langue sort de sa tanière et parcours avidement le torse du blond , j'enlève tout aussi rapidement son pantalon suivit de son boxer noir , j'aime beaucoup cette couleur, bref , je remonte à son visage, il est rouge, tout rouge sa me fais rire intérieurement pas envie qu'il se casse en courant autre part , bon , ma main commence de léger vas et viens sur sa verge , il gémit , et moi qui le fixe toujours dans les yeux , je crois que sa le stresse ; bah c'est pas plus mal. Je lui lèche la mâchoire allant vers son oreille que je titille du bout de la langue avec de la mordiller doucement , ma main continue ses mouvements , ses gémissement ce font de plus en plus fort pour mon plus grand plaisir je part lui susurrer

Sasuke : Tu n'aurais pas du me soigner. . .

Naruto : . . .Je . . .Je m'en doute. . .

Hum ? Alors comme sa tu t'en doute , ah oui, hé hé je sens un bon amusement , ma main continue ses mouvements commençant à faire haleter mon esclave , je vois ses mains s'agripper aux draps , il ferme aussi les yeux , ses joues son rouge feu ce qui me fais rire intérieurement je lui lèche la joue gauche pour moi mais droite pour lui , je le sent tressaillir sous moi , je me concentre sur les va et vient que j'effectue sur son membre , il se mort la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas gémir mais malheureusement pour lui moi je veux l'entendre , je lui mordille à mon tour sa lèvre , supérieur cette fois-ci , il ne résiste pas bien longtemps et je peux enfin profiter de ses gémissement qu'il essaye de contenir quand même , finalement il se libère dans ma main , que je porte à ma bouche , je le regarde avec envie et lèche la semence sur ma main avec , il rougit encore plus et tourne la tête vers la droite , je pars lui lécher la joue qu'il m'offre et avance ma main avec la semence et lui écarte les jambes qu'il avait resserrées , il force un peu puis se laisse faire , je le pénètre d'un doigt , je le vois se tendre ses yeux se plissent alors qu'il les a déjà fermés mais il ne dit rien , puis j'en rentre un deuxième il se mord la lèvre mais ne dis toujours rien , j'effectue quelque des mouvement de va et vient tout doucement , bien que sa m'énerve de faire sa je préférerais le prendre directement mais déjà qu'il va avoir mal si je ne le prépare pas un peu avant il n'aura pas mal , non pas mal il pleurera sans doute sa mère ou son père , bref , je me dépêche de le préparer un peu brutalement maintenant mais vraiment sa m'exaspère bon je retire mes doigts et le pénètre avec mon membre sans attendre , lui il plaque sa main sur sa bouche mais un cris de douleur réussit à percer quand même , des larmes se forment mais il les retient comme il peut , fierté oblige , je commence une série de va et vient d'abord lent pour continuer à l'habituer, il est si serré je ressent encore plus de sensations qu'avec plusieurs autres ( filles et garçons confondus ) sa première fois je dirai en étant sûr de ma réponse à ce qu'il parait on oubli jamais la première fois. . . Puis je me concentre sur mon plaisir, c'est vrai je me fiche totalement de lui pour moi il n'y a que moi qui compte ne dit-on pas qu'on est jamais mieux servit par soit même ? Ou encore qu'on ne peut pas faire confiance à personne d'autre que soit ? Il prend alors la parole entrecoupée par des gémissement de douleur

Naruto : Ca. . .Gnn. . .Ca fait très. . .très mal , Sa hn ! Sasuke. . .

Mais je m'en fiche, mon plaisir est primordial . Mes mouvements le font souffrir la façon dont mon membre le pénètre lui fait verser des larmes mais il retient ses cris de douleur , mes mouvements continue je ne m'arrête pas dire qu'il est si étroit je ne me serais pas attendu à sa. . .Mais ce n'est pas plus mal mes mouvements augmentent encore pour son plus grand malheur , des cris sortirent de la bouche de mon amant non consentent , de douleurs , la douleur était sans doute trop forte pour lui l'expression de son visage le montrait très clairement il avait mal à en crever mais moi je continuai mon plaisir m'importais plus que de savoir si la personne avec qui je couchais avait mal , oui je suis égoïste et alors ? Ses mains agrippait tout ce qu'y lui passait sous la main , coussin , couette , vêtements restés bizarrement la , mais je remarquais aussi qu'il faisait tout pour ne pas me toucher , ses mains partaient toujours plus loin de moi , son visage se tordait dans tout les sens , mais je partis lui voler un baisé qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux , mais en les ouvrant ses une nouvelles cascade qui déboulait , il se laissait faire pour mon plus grand plaisir mais pour son plus grand malheur , un derniers coup de hanches me fis éjaculer en lui , je me retirai alors rapidement ma semence coulant en dehors de lui , dès que je fus sortis de lui il replia les jambes . . .

Fin POV Sasuke

J'avais mal , très mal , en même temps cet espèce d'enfoiré de ténébreux n'y était pas allé de main morte , des larmes continuaient de couler le long de mes joues , d'autres allaient vers mes oreilles , des draps me recouvrirent rapidement , mes yeux étaient toujours fixés au plafond je ne clignait plus des yeux , je ne souffrais pas parce que mes yeux étaient totalement humide , mais même si je fixais le plafond je pouvais le voir , il était en train de se rhabiller rapidement sans doute allait-il partir , bah de toute façon je serrai mieux seul , malheureusement pour moi il vint s'asseoir près de moi dur l'autre côté du lit , il s'allongea sur un de ses côté d'où il pouvait me regarder à sa guise , il vint me chuchoter à l'oreille

Sasuke : Tu devrais éviter de bouger pendant quelques heures. . .

Je ne répondis rien , d'autres larmes affluèrent , lui soupira mais barres toi , barres toi , barres toi , barres toi , bordel de merde CASSES TOI !!! J'aurais voulut partir en courant dans ma salle de bain mais j'avais trop mal déjà que je ne bougeais pas alors si je me mettais à bouger je sens que je vais hurler à l'agonie , mes yeux sont toujours rivés au plafond sans clignés il passe une main devant mes yeux , voyant mon manque de réaction fasse à sa il se positionna au dessus de moi , des larmes continuaient de couler je n'arrivais plus à les arrêter , il m'essuya les larmes qui coulaient mais à peine avait-il essuyé que d'autres larmes venaient salir mon visage il fronça les sourcils

Sasuke : Tu aimes tant que sa pleurer ?

Encore une fois rien ne sortit de ma bouche il me fixait mais je m'en foutais , mon regard était vide on y lisait rien dedans tout ce qu'on y voyait c'était les larmes qui coulaient encore et encore et encore et encore , pourquoi est ce qu'elles ne voulaient pas s'arrêter ? Hein , pourquoi ? Non je n'aime pas pleurer mais pour le moment rien d'autre ne veut sortir , je veux qu'il s'en aille , je ne veux pas le voir à califourchon sur moi , je ne veux pas le toucher , je ne veux pas qu'il me retouche , je veux tout simplement partir , laisser tout le monde ne plus avoir qui que ce soit sur le dos , allé Naruto t'as survécu à pire que sa , hein ? Allés reprends toi ! C'est pas le moment de baisser les bras tu seras jamais. . .Jamais seul , même si elle n'est plus la moi je serai la pour que tout le monde sache qu'elle vit encore. . .En moi oui . . .En moi. . .Tout simplement. . .Elle est toujours la. . .Toujours. . .Toujours. . . Mes larmes s'arrêtèrent de couler je repoussa doucement le ténébreux pour qu'il tombe à côté , me libérant d'un de mes je veux , même si il y en a que je viens de faire pour mon propre dégoût je commençais à me relever quand une main se posa sur mon torse je fus prit d'un frisson de peur , il appuya avec sa force sur mon torse et vu que je n'avais plus tellement de force et que j'avais horriblement mal je retomba sur le dos je retombais alors dans mes pensées , je ne bougeais plus , ne parlais plus de toute façon je n'ai pas parlé depuis un moment maintenant , mes yeux fixait le plafond sans vraiment d'expression , mon visage ne pleurais plus mais mon cœur lui pleurait et hurlait à l'agonie , lui cet être qui me fis devenir ainsi en a peine une heure me caressa doucement la joue , voyant mon manque de réaction il soupira longuement et commença à passer sa main sous la couette sur mon torse je me releva brusquement , sortant du lit mais à peine une seconde c'était écoulée que je retombai lourdement sur mes jambes , par terre , pourquoi ? Mon bas du dos me fais un mal de chien , Sasuke me regarde et me fais un sourire narquois ce qui me fis re-pleurer , je remarqua malgré les fontaines qui coulaient sur mes joues sortant de mes yeux qu'il eut une expression de surprise , il contourna le lit pour venir s'agenouiller à côté de moi je baissa la tête , mes larmes roulant sur mes joues , tombant sur mes mains , mes jambes et ma moquette, il me prit alors avec force dans ses bras , ce qui me fis hoqueter je ne m'attendais pas à un tel geste de sa part , j'essayais de le repousser mais ma douleur dans le bas du dos ressurgit et puis il était fort. . .Nous restâmes longuement ainsi moi , nu , dans ses bras, j'avais finalement posé ma tête sur son épaule lui continuait de me tenir fermement dans ses bras , bien que je ne comprenais pas son geste je l'acceptais et m'en servais pour me soutenir , les torrents ne coulaient plus de mes yeux mais je me demandais toujours pourquoi il me tenait ainsi je releva la tête , son épaule trempée par mes larmes ( tiens ta plus qu'a aller le laver ! ) avait-il un excès de culpabilité ? Non , impossible. . .Il me fis m'asseoir sur mon lit et chercha des vêtements dans mon armoire. . .MON ARMOIRE !! Non ! Il ne faut pas qu'il ouvre le cinquième tiroir ! Heureusement pour moi il revint avec des affaires dans les bras ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'étais pas allé dans l'avant-dernier tiroir il me rhabilla avec des gestes doux essayant de ne pas me faire trop bouger , même s'il me frôlait ainsi et que ses mains étaient parfois baladeuse je ne disais rien , peut être que je n'en avais pas encore la force , il fallait absolument que je classe ce qui c'était passé dans un coin de ma tête ou carrément l'oublier , j'oubli facilement ( Même si papa me dit que c'est une marque de débilité et qu'après il me dit que c'est pour sa que je suis son fils. . .) Mais je le regardai avec ma question dans la tête je n'arrivais pas à me l'enlever il s'approcha de moi , m'embrassa doucement me faisant rougir et partit mordiller mon oreille j'essaya de le repousser mais il me tint les mains et me murmura

Sasuke : Je ne veux pas abîmer ma chose.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et il se recula ne s'attendant sans doute pas à se prendre une baffe en pleine gueule , je n'avais pas assez de force pour lui foutre un poing dans la gueule , mais ma baffe lui a fait tourner la tête presque à lui en décrocher je rétorqua , retrouvant la parole ,

Naruto : JE NE SUIS PAS TA CHOSE !

Sasuke : Alors qu'es tu ?

Je le regarda quelques instant dans les yeux puis baissa à nouveau la tête , je me taisais vu que je ne savais pas quoi répondre. C'est vrai que dans un sens je lui 'appartient' même si cette idée ne me plais pas du tout , à cause de ces photos qu'il détient , et puis aussi c'est à cause de mon père pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'il demande à Sasuke de me ramener chez lui , ça n'aurait jamais éveillé des soupçons de désirs , envers moi , au ténébreux , papa je te tuerais un jour ! Bon, je ne me sens toujours pas bien et si je lui dégueulais dessus ? Bin quoi il serait obligé de le laver. . .Mais bien sur je risque de m'en prendre plein la gueule ou peut être pas précisément dans la gueule si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ( si vous n'avez pas compris c'est pas grave )

POV Sasuke

Rhaaa ! J'aurai du le laisser tranquille sur le sol et me casser , au lieu de sa il a fallut que je lui montre quelques signes d'affection , mais en même temps c'est un peu normal vu que c'est ma chose , je pense que sa l'a abattu de savoir qu'il était réellement ma chose et puis après ce que je viens de lui faire il risque de s'en souvenir , il a de la chance on a sport qu'une fois pas semaine , au moins il pourra bouger parfaitement bien la semaine prochaine , au fait quel jour sommes nous ? Je ne sais jamais et sa m'énerve . . .en tout cas pour quelqu'un qui passait son temps à pleurer je trouve qu'il a de l'énergie à revendre sa claque ma fais vraiment mal et je ne m'y attendais surtout pas , je le pensais plutôt faible d'esprit mais c'est vrai que je me trompe car depuis le début il n'a montré que très peu de point faible si je puis dire . Soudain la sonnette de l'entrée retentit j'ai un sursaut ne m'attendant pas à de la visite , lui il se lève doucement et commence à marcher à peine un pas qu'il s'immobilise , ses yeux se ferme quelques seconde puis il les rouvrent et recommence à marcher sans montrer une seule gêne , contrôlerait-il parfaitement ses expressions ? Ainsi que sa douleur ? Je pense , parce que peu de personne réussisse à marcher normalement après ce que j'leurs fais. . .Je le rejoins , il est en train d'ouvrir la porte , Kiba Inuzuka , je crois lui saute dessus en hurlant , la nouvelle brunette ( je sais plus son nom ) s'approche de lui avec un air grave , un espèce de gros daigne lever le nez de son paquet d'm&s pour les poser sur le blond et un quatrième reste à l'écart , ses lunettes sur le nez , comme s'il se fichait de tout , il a pas l'air très bavard , quand j'arrive enfin en bas des escaliers , tous me virent , Kiba a un regard plus qu'étonné , ensuite il se tape le front en disant

Kiba : Mais oui ! T'étais avec lui c'est donc normal.

Naruto : T'as cru quoi ?

Kiba : J'sais pas.

Naruto : T'es con.

Et une dispute commence entre les deux , Naruto à l'air d'être en pleine forme et bouge presque normalement ce que je trouve particulièrement bizarre , ils finissent par tous rentrer et Naruto les invite à s'asseoir dans le salon , même moi , même si j'ai droit à un regard haineux , mais bon moi je m'en fous , on entre donc dans le salon , pièce très spacieuses à ma droite se trouve un piano beaucoup plus grand que celui dans la chambre du blond , à quelques mètres de ce piano une porte qui conduit , je pense , vers la cuisine , au centre de la pièce ce trouve les canapés oui les , ainsi que l'immense télé au centre des canapés et de la télé se trouve une table basse ,ensuite à ma gauche les fenêtres avec vue sur l'extérieur [Naaan ?! xD] il y a aussi plusieurs armoires en verre où se trouve des bouteilles de bon vins ou encore d'alcool , une chaîne stéréo , et enfin sur le mur en face de moi deux portes , je pense qu'elles mènent vers la salle à manger et une salle de bain . Avec les amis du blond on va s'asseoir sur les canapés , s'étalant bien surtout Kiba , bien sur tous on enlevés leurs chaussures Naruto revient quelques minutes après , avec un plateau dans les mains où se trouve des verres , des boissons , ainsi que des apéritifs comme des cacahuètes , du saucisson , des chips et autre je ne vais pas faire la liste , la seule fille du groupe se lève et part aider le blond qui lui sourit en plissant les yeux , il arrive et dépose son plateau sur la table basse et moi j'en profite pour mater son cul pendant qu'il se penche pour poser son plateau ensuite il s'assoit à côté de la brune , et demande à chacun ce qu'ils veut , moi et Shino ( le blond l'a dit ) avons pris de l'eau , n'aimant pas les choses sucrés je ne prendrais pas de coca , d'ice-tea , de jus de j'sais pas quoi , et j'en passe , Hinata , la brunette ( Naruto l'a dit aussi ) prend elle un jus de raison , Kiba prend un coca , Chôji prend un sprite et le blond prend un ice-tea , enfin bref tout le monde est servit ceux qui parlent le plus sont le blond et Kiba , comme tout le monde s'en serait douté . . . Je m'emmerde , sérieusement je m'emmerde . . .Appart écouter le blond et le brun il n'y a rien à faire , mes yeux se tourne vers le piano je ne sais pas s'il voudrait en jouer , et puis je n'ai pas envie de montrer que je le domine sinon sa montrerais directement qu'il y a aiguille sous roche , je remarque qu'Hinata aussi regarde le piano , cool elle va peut être demander à Naruto de jouer

Hinata : Dis, Naruto , tu joues du piano ?

Naruto se retourne vers le piano et sourit doucement

Naruto : Oui, un peu , je ne suis pas Mozart non plus. . .

Hinata : Tu veux bien en jouer ?

Naruto : Euh. . .OK.

Il se lève et se positionne sur le banc conçut à cet effet , il soulève le clapet [ J'sais pas si c'est sa , je pense que non mais bon ^^' ] , et soupire longuement en fermant les yeux commence à jouer je ferme les yeux moi aussi profitant des notes , comme tout fils de bourgeois je sais en jouer et je pense que tout ceux ici présent savent en jouer mais lui il semble vraiment tout connaître par cœur son niveau , je pense , est beaucoup plus haut que nous

Fin POV Sasuke

Je sens tout les regards braqués sur moi sa me stresse au plus haut point , mais je fais attention aux notes , je ne suis pas un Mozart comme je l'ai dis tout à l'heure , plus j'avance dans la partition qui est dans ma tête plus j'entends des chuchotements , puis le silence revint je ne m'attendais pas à une telle écoute de la part de mes amis. . .Non je m'égare , de mes quatre amis et d'un enfoiré , comment sa on ne se refait pas ? Bin oué , je le hais et encore plus maintenant , avant je pouvais encore espérer qu'il blaguait mais maintenant c'est sûr que non et sa me déprime , je soupire , encore et encore , mais sa ne s'entend pas grâce à la musique que je joue , je me demande où est passé mon abruti de père peut être est-il partit pour ça ? Je ne sais vraiment pas et en plus je suis le dernier au courant , et ma mère où est ce qu'elle est encore partit ? C'est deux la j'vous jure toujours à partir à droite à gauche pour des raisons qu'ils ne veulent jamais me dire , peut être que c'est pour mon bien mais moi sa me vexe , toujours , toujours , toujours , c'est pratique de savoir ce contrôler , de contrôler ses émotions ainsi que ses expressions , mais aussi son corps enfin en parlant de douleur , pour le reste j'ai du mal à le dissimuler mais je ne suis pas non plus un as. . .Il suffit de voir comment j'ai craqué tout à l'heure , tiens en y repensant tout est allé super vite ça fais à peine quelque jours que le lycée à commencé que je me retrouve dans des situations plus que compliqués et honteuse. . .Je porte réellement la poisse , je ne me rappelle plus qui me l'avait dit mais sa voix était rauque et blessante cherchant à me déstabiliser , j'ai un frisson qui me parcourt l'échine en y repensant , je pense que ce souvenir la aussi j'ai essayé de l'oublier. . .Comme quoi rien ne se perd , tsss , je m'arrête et me lève , je les rejoins sur les canapés et il y a un blanc , un très long blanc , je me demande vraiment ce qu'il se passe , quoi je joue si mal que sa , je commence à faire partir mes yeux sur tout le monde ici présent même sur Sasuke , qui lui a l'air de s'en foutre totalement qu'il y est un blanc , quoi. . .Nan , il n'aurait quand même pas. . .Non, je pense pas il n'aurait pas pu dire sa. . .Hinata me regarde puis me saute au cou avec de s'exclamer

Hinata : NARUTO TU JOUES SUPER BIEN !!!

Hein ? C'était juste pour sa . . .

Naruto : Mais non , je joue pas aussi bien que vous le pensez !

Je commence à rougir , c'est vrai recevoir des compliments sur ce que je fais ce n'est pas tout les jours que j'en reçoit alors sa me gêne un peu Hinata se renfrogne et commence à parler un peu toute seule , elle dit que je joue magnifiquement bien et que je ne devrais pas dire sa et patati et patata , bref

Kiba : Au fait , on avait complètement oubliés de te demander Naruto

Naruto : Hm ?

Kiba : Pourquoi tu tes évanoui ?

Naruto : Bah , je ne sais pas.

Quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme sa ? Oué , oué ,oué , je viens de mentir et puis ? J'vais quand même pas leurs dire ' Oh sa , parce que je me rappelle un peu de mon passé que j'essayais d'oublier' nan merci pas envie de me griller non plus. . . Kiba me fixe je crois qu'il a compris que je mens mais finalement il ne fais aucune remarque tiens pas si con que sa en fait , nan je déconne je l'adore Kiba , très con mais bon . . .Oh , je fais des rime c'est-y pas génial ? Les heures passent et ils doivent partir y compris Sasuke qui ne l'a pas ouverte pendant toute la soirée mais c'est le dernier à partir , moi si je m'emmerdais je serais déjà parti depuis longtemps arrivé devant la porte je commençai à la refermer quand un pied bloqua la porte je rouvris alors et demanda

Naruto : T'as oublié quelque chose ?

Sasuke : J'ai passé mon temps ici , maintenant tu me raccompagne.

Naruto : Tu joues à la fille maintenant ?

Sasuke : Grouille toi .

Naruto : Tsss

Je prend donc mes chaussures et sors avec mes clés bien sur , tsss , il m'énerve comme pas possible , je referme derrière moi avec ma clé , et nous partons , c'est vraiment long , je crois que je l'avais déjà pensé la première fois que je suis venu chez lui et la fois ou tout débuta pour mon malheur ! Ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre c'est pourquoi il est si froid et qu'il ne parle jamais , que ce soit de lui ou autre , on lui a pourtant appris à parler ! Tiens j'ai bien envie d'un paquet d'clopes , un tabac , un tabac , un tabac, cool un tabac

Naruto : Attends je reviens Même si sa me dérangerais pas que tu te casses la maintenant. . .Bref

, j'entre dans le tabac et fais la queue 'tain son chiant les gens pouvez vous grouiller au lieu de faire du surplace ? Enfin , je prends donc la même marque que Kiba [ Je précise c'est pas un tabac 'légal' en gros y a de tout dans celui la ^^'] je lui donne l'argent il me donne le paquet, je demande aussi un briquet puis je fourre le tout dans ma poche et je sors , merde , il m'attend toujours , il soupire et reprend sa marche , je le rattrape , je prend mon paquet ainsi que mon briquet et m'en grille une , aaah ! Enfin quelque chose qui détend , trop de poids sur mes épaules ce soir mais faut pas que je rentre totalement défoncé sinon j'sens la galère à plein nez ! Quand on arrive devant chez lui j'ai fini ma clope il y a bien longtemps et je n'en ai pas repris une pas envie qu'il puisse me faire des choses ! Mais je remarque aussi deux tâches devant sa maison , plus on se rapproche plus je distincte qui sais et me voilà dans la merde , ses deux potes sont la en train de l'attendre , celui que j'aime vraiment pas c'est Neji l'autre il a l'air aussi flemmard qu'un paresseux , tiens cette image lui va à merveille, ils regardent d'abord Sasuke puis me relooke de la tête au pied et pas avec un air de convoitise mais plutôt de mépris , quoi vous voulez ma photo ? Sasuke continu de s'avancer moi je m'arrête pas envie de me retrouver à nouveau dans des merdes pas possible

Naruto : Bon j'me casse.

Sasuke : . . .Qu'est ce que vous faites la ?

Pendant que je m'éloigne j'entends toujours la conversation

Shikamaru : On s'inquiétait , ça va faire plus de deux heures qu'on est la !

Sasuke : S'inquiéter mais vous savez qui je suis !

Son ton est beaucoup plus dur et je remarque du coin de l'œil la façon dont ses deux acolytes baissent la tête , et la fierté dans tout sa ? Bon je sais , je sais , je peux parler. . .Puis je n'entends plus rien bien trop loin au moins ils m'auront servit au cas ou Sasuke me demandait de rentrer chez lui , Roooh la galère que ça aurait été . Je me mets à courir pour arriver plus rapidement chez moi , j'entre ma clé dans la serrure , je suis tout seul cette nuit , il est tard je vais me faire à manger et j'irais me coucher , merde j'ai pas fais mes devoirs . . .Bah s'pas grave ! Ah j'ai oublié la douche , oué une bonne douche. . .Ca ne me fera pas de mal ! Je vais donc dans la cuisine prépare quelque chose de vite fais , je ne me foule pas , je mange rapidement vu que je suis seul je me fais pas chier quoi. Puis je monte , j'entre dans ma chambre et part dans la salle de bain prendre ma douche et me brosser les dents , je reste presque 3/4 d'heure sous l'eau profitant de cette eau chaude coulant sur mes membres , puis me brosse les dents rapidement je n'ai jamais aimé me laver les dents, bizarre. . . Au moins quand j'étais petit le goût du dentifrice était bon ! Je sortis donc de la salle de bain une serviette autour de la taille , je pris un bas de pyjama noir et l'enfila , je mis mon réveil et voulut aller me coucher mais un dégoût me retint subitement , je me dirigea vers la porte qui mène à la terrasse , l'ouvre et sors , je regarde la lune et les étoiles, elles sont vraiment belles à briller ainsi . . . Finalement je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit je suis resté sur ma terrasse à l'étage , j'entend mon réveil sonner je me lève et vais l'éteindre , je m'habille dans un silence religieux , je descend rapidement en aillant fais mon sac il y a à peine quelque minutes vu que je ne l'ai pas fais hier , je manque de sérieux sérieusement . . .Mon père rentrera sûrement à la fin de la semaine et ma mère je dirai demain ou après demain. . .Je tiens à dire que nous sommes mercredi maintenant [ En fait j'en suis pas sûre j'ai perdu le file des jours . ] J'ai mon uniforme sur moi j'y fourre mon paquet de clope , j'en ai une dans la bouche et j'y porte mon briquet j'allume et ferme les yeux pour la première inspiration , mes épaules se détendent c'est un plaisir de fumer je trouve , bien que si mes parents le savaient je pense que je passerais un sale quart d'heure mais bon , qu'ils le sachent ou non je dois dire que je m'en fous pas mal je regarde encore cette série totalement débile et pourtant je rigole encore , et oui je peux encore rigoler après un viole je suis fort ce n'est pas pour rien , les minutes passent quand l'heure arrive je me lève , et me dirige vers la porte que j'ouvre et referme à clé derrière moi , marche tranquillement , j'ai encore un peu mal au cul mais comme cette nuit je n'ai pas trop bougé sa c'est beaucoup calmé , alors que je tournai je tombe sur deux connaissance que je n'avais pas tellement envie de voir

Naruto : Neji, Shikamaru. . .

Neji : Ramène toi et tout de suite !

Naruto : Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

Neji regarda son acolyte et soupira

Neji : Sasuke est dans une merde pas possible .

Naruto : Et ?

HAHA voilà , ma vengeance arrive niark , et vous croyez vraiment que je vais les aider , mais vous vous foutez le doigt dans l'œil et jusqu'au coude !

Shikamaru : Je pense que tu n'as pas le choix , Sasuke sais des choses sur toi.

Naruto : Il. . .Il vous la dit ?

Shikamaru : Il a juste dit que si tu ne venais pas ce que tu ne voudrais pas qu'il se passe se passera.

Naruto : Il a fait une phrase aussi longue. . . ? !

Oué je sais je fais de l'ironie pendant qu'il ne faut pas en faire mais , sa me trouble qu'il est pu dire quelque chose et j'ai peur qu'en faite ils sachent quelques chose , je les suis en soupirant . . .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hebi: Comme on m'a demandé de poster le prochain chapitre rapidement pour que je me fasses pardonner le voilà ^^

Naruto: Rapide !!

Hebi: Ouais. . . Je sais !! Niark !

Sasuke: Mouais t'aurais pu le faire ce matin !

Hebi: Voui mais j'étais en retard T.T

Sasuke: Mouais c'est pas une excuse. . .


	5. Un Sasuke soumis

Chapitre 5 : Un Sasuke soumis

_On marchait toujours et les deux gars ne me répondaient quand je leurs demandais où on allait ,'tain dans quelle merde je me suis encore fourré en plus je vais sécher , bien que ça ne me dérange pas tellement , ils avancent devant moi , je suis en retrait si je pouvais me barrer tranquillement ce serai bien mais sinon ces photos de merde. . .'Tain fait chier , finalement après plus de trois quart d'heure de marche je dirai , environs , on arrive enfin devant une maison je regarde aux alentours et ne voit que des terrains vagues , les deux gars se retournent vers moi et me disent_

Neji : Maintenant tu vas chercher à l'intérieur et tu ramènes Sasuke chez lui.

Naruto : Et je peux savoir ce que VOUS allez faire ?

Neji : Aller en cours.

Naruto : Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ?! Je dois me taper tout le travail , en plus je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'attend derrière cette porte !

Shikamaru : J'espère juste pour toi que tu es agile , que tu sais te battre , et que tu as de la chance.

Naruto : . . .

Bon alors , je suis agile , je sais me battre ( pas mal même sans me vanter ) mais malheureusement pour moi je n'ai aucune chance. . .Comme le fait que c'est deux cons se cassent , celui avec le palmier sur la tête me tapote l'épaule en encouragement , l'autre au long cheveux ( S'pèce de fille !! ) soupira longuement

Naruto : Attendez

Ils s'arrêtent , comment je le sais alors qu'ils m'ont dépassés , bin leurs pas ne fait plus de bruit bref je me retourne vers eux et reprend

Naruto : Qu'est Sasuke pour vous ?

Neji : . . .C'est. . .Notre meilleur ami. . .

Naruto : Et moi je suis le Pape.

Shikamaru : On est sérieux , même si on ne lui montre pas , il compte beaucoup pour nous.

Naruto : Alors pourquoi vous n'allez pas dans cette maison ?

Neji : Nous ne pouvons pas , c'est trop long à expliquer , sauve le c'est tout.

Comme je me doutai qu'ils n'allaient rien ajouter de plus , je refit face à la demeure et avança lentement , j'entendais leurs pas s'éloigner , un soupire de la part du paresseux , je monta les quelques marches pour arriver au palier , la porte était entre-ouverte je la poussa doucement , elle grinça , bonjour l'entrée discrète , je déposa mon premier pied à l'intérieur puis mon deuxième et je commençai à avancer doucement regardant à droit à gauche en haut , en bas , je faisais attention à _tout absolument tout, plus j'avançai plus une odeur de sang me montais au narine , cette odeur m'avais manqué. . .NON ! Ça. . .Ça m'inquiète , l'odeur du sang me monte aux narines , je m'arrête devant un escalier , dessus il y a du sang , je dirais plutôt une traînée de sang comme si quelqu'un avait été traîné , je monte les marches une à une en marchant tout doucement pour ne pas faire de bruit , j'arrive enfin en haut des marches soudain je me stoppe , je me fige , je ne bouge plus , j'ai entendu une personne parler et j'ai cru que c'était pour moi , quel con je fais , Pff , inspire , expire doucement , je regarde au sol les traînés de sang me font me diriger vers la gauche je prend donc ce chemin , je marche toujours aussi lentement et discrètement , je regarde dans toute les salles que je croisent mais rien juste de grosses flaques de sang sur le sol , j'arrive à la dernière salle une vitre , je regarde à travers la vitre et vois Sasuke , les bras attachés par une corde qui elle-même est attachée au plafond , sa tête tombe il est en boxer noir , ses cicatrices se sont ré-ouvertes mais il en a en plus , du sang s'écoule de sa bouche s'échouant sur le sol en un petit clapotement mais il n'y a pas que de la que s'écoule le sang , c'est d'un peu partout de son corps que le sang jaillit , un type s'approche de lui un couteau à la main , tiens pour mon plus grand plaisir je vais regarder juste sa , le type chauve lui tire en arrière ses cheveux couleur abysse , sa tête se relève purée ! Il est dans un de cet état , le type chauve lui lèche la joue en récoltant le sang , sans le faire exprès je me lèche les lèvres moi aussi en imaginant le sang coulant dans ma gorge , puis il lui assène un coup de poignard dans le ventre , Sasuke crache du sang en plissant plus fortement ses yeux , puis ma tête se retrouve écrasée violemment sur la vitre faisant un max de bruit , je me baisse rapidement comprenant tout de même que je viens de me faire attaquer , roulade sur le côté pour m'échapper quelque peu puis je me relève rapidement et fais face au. . .Aux trois mecs se trouvant devant moi , le chauve un poignard à la main , trempé du sang de Sasuke et sans doute du sang d'autre personne , le chauve s'élance vers moi je l'évite simplement et il se prend mon pied en pleine gueule le faisant tomber au sol , un autre type au cheveux long couleur. . .vert. . .S'élance vers moi et commence à essayer de me donner des coups de poing que j'évite assez facilement pas très rapide le gars , mais je me pris un coup de pied dans la mâchoire me faisant reculer un peu plus je me tiens la mâchoire mais je m'en remet rapidement dire que c'est pour lui que je dois me battre , tss , le chauve se relève et se poste près de cheveux long , bonjour les emmerdes , les deux s'élancent vers moi , je glisse sur le sol facilement vu le sang qu'il y a mais le troisième s'en mêle et me fous un coup de pied dans le ventre , je me tiens le ventre fortement en toussant un peu puis je me relève , alors chauve , cheveux court , cheveux long , super . . .je m'élance sur celui du milieu donc cheveux court et il se prend mon genoux dans la gueule du sang s'échappe de son nez et de sa bouche , son corps part en arrière et je retombe sur mes pieds je prend au passage le couteau que le chauve avait laissé au sol et me retourne vers mes deux autres adversaire mais avant sa je tranche la gorge de cheveux court , son sang gicle jusque sur mon visage , un sourire malsain prend place sur mon visage d'ange au allure de démon en se temps , je vois les deux autres tressaillirent sous la peur , je me relève doucement le couteau dans ma main droite , du sang sur mon uniforme noir mais tee-shirt blanc salis , et mon visage devenu sale du au sang malpropre de ce gars , je m'approchai d'un pas lent vers les deux hommes , je les vis reculer puis il partirent en courant vers les escaliers je m'apprêtai à les rattraper quand j'aperçus Sasuke , il me regardait moi avec mon sourire malsain qui s'effaça rapidement , mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et le poignard tomba de mes mains, je resta un moment ainsi avant de reprendre contenance et de me diriger vers Sasuke , il ne disait rien sur ce qu'il venait de voir , bizarrement je me serrai attendu à une remarque ah ! Je suis con , il est à moitié mort donc comment voulez vous qu'il me cause , je le détacha et il tomba lourdement sur le sol plein de sang , un soupire sortit de ma bouche , je cherchai des vêtements pour ne pas le faire sortir ainsi mais je n'en trouvais pas , je décida alors de le porter ainsi , je le portais comme une princesse lui il se blottit un peu plus à moi , je n'avais jamais vu Sasuke comme sa et le fait qu'il agrippe mon uniforme comme un malade avec les dernières forces qui lui reste me font un peu flipper , je sortit alors de la demeure me foutant totalement de faire du bruit ou pas maintenant que tout était fini , je marcha dans les rues longuement avec un Sasuke faible , très faible , sa respiration commençait à diminuer , même si je le haïssait je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter , dès que je fut chez lui je m'attendais à voir les bonniches mais personne n'était la , je monta les escaliers et le déposa __sur son lit , je toucha son front il était brûlant , et sa respiration faible , son corps devait le faire souffrir atrocement , raaah quel con !  
Je me dirigea vers sa salle de bain et revint avec de l'alcool à 90° et des cotons , j'appliquais l'alcool , il se tendait de temps à autres quand la douleur était un peu trop forte , à la fin je lui ai fait un bandage sur presque tout le corps ,je le couchait et remontai la couette sur lui je dirai une ou deux heures après il se réveilla en sursaut , j'étais à côté de lui sur son lit , je m'emmerdais mais bon , donc en sursaut il c'était réveillé , il regardait autour de lui et ses yeux se posèrent sur moi , il resta longuement à me regarder , la couette descendant un peu , son expression me fit bizarre ça se voit qu'il avait peur_

Naruto : C'est fini.

Pas de voix ultra douce , non j'me fais pas chier , je lui dis juste que c'est fini qu'il n'a plus à s'inquiéter , son regard tombe sur les draps , ça me fais vraiment bizarre de le voir ainsi , il parait si faible , sa voix se fait murmure

Sasuke : Fini. . .

Je m'approcha de lui et lui ébouriffa les cheveux comme pour le ramener sur terre , et me regarda dans les yeux , il semblait si fragile je ne disais rien je me doutai que sinon je blesserai son égaux et que , même , si maintenant il est faible plus tard il ne le serra plus et à ce moment là j'en prendrai plein le cul , comme on le dit si bien , soudain il m'attrapa par le tee-shirt et me fit tomber sur le côté , il me mis à l'intérieur de la couette et se blottit à moi comme un enfant , il tremblait quelque peu se qui m'étonna franchement , je l'entoura de mes bras et le berça doucement en chantant _,__mon chant sembla l'apaiser , ses mains relâchèrent quelque peu leurs emprise sur ma veste noir , sa respiration se fit plus lourde mais je n'arrêta pas de chanter , comme si il pouvait m'entendre dans son sommeil , je ne me comprenais même pas moi-même comment pouvais-je me préoccuper autant d'une personne qui me fais souffrir ? Cette question me taraudais mais je continuais toujours de chanter , puis je m'endormis en tenant toujours dans mes bras Sasuke . . .  
Quand je me suis réveillé le ténébreux n'était plus dans mes bras , je me releva encore la tête dans l'cul et sortit du lit , je sortit de la chambre et alla dans la cuisine , eh oué je me souviens du chemin de la chambre à la cuisine , le reste je m'en contre fiche ! Comment sa j'suis un dalleux ? J'vous merde ! Dès que je fis un pas dans la cuisine je remarqua Sasuke , toujours en boxer noir et ses bandages sur son corps , il croisa mon regard et le détourna rapidement , alors comme sa t'as honte maintenant ? Niark ! Mais lui aussi a vu quelque chose que je ne voulais pas montrer , je prend dans son frigo sans rien demander , comment ça sans gêne ? Ouais et alors ? je m'assois en face de lui , il fuit mon regard mais je mange ma tartine tranquille comme si rien ne me dérangeais , je regarde ailleurs mais je peux le voir , et de temps en faisant un geste brusque il grimace de douleur , pendant que j'amenais la tartine à ma bouche il me la piqua et la mangea comme si de rien n'étais et moi j'avais la bouche grande ouverte en le regardant manger MA tartine. . .Je me renfrogne et croise les bras sur mon torse . Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire et sa me dérange se blanc me fous des frissons , mais j'aurai juste à dire que j'ai froid , puis il se lève et se dirige vers le frigo mais il s'immobilise d'un coup , je vois son corps trembler , dans des tremblements incontrôlable je m'approche de lui à vitesse éclair le porte à nouveau comme une princesse_

Sasuke : Re. . .Repose moi !

Naruto : Sasuke , tais toi .

Sasuke : Je t'ai dis de me faire descendre !

_Naruto : Non , c'est non ._

Mon ton est dur et ne lui laisse pas le choix , c'est pourquoi il ne dis plus rien et se laisse faire , je le transporte jusqu'à sa chambre et le dépose sur son lit , il veut direct se relever mais je le repousse un peu violemment et le fait grimacer

Naruto : Bouge pas ! Tu veux quoi ?

Sasuke :. . .Comment ça , ce que je veux ?

Naruto : Bah tu allais vers le frigo tu voulais donc quelque chose , mais quoi ?

Sasuke : . . .Rien. . .Viens là .

Il tapote doucement à côté de lui , sa voix n'est pas un ordre mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être septique , en même temps dans cet état comment voulez vous qu'il me fasse quoi que ce soit ? Je monte alors sur le lit à quatre pattes et l'enjambe pour m'asseoir à côté de lui , il pose sa tête sur mon épaule et ferme les yeux , c'est bizarre mais ça me fous encore plus les pétoches qu'il ne tente rien , qu'il ne dise rien , que . . .Rien du tout ! Il ne fait que dalle et je trouve ça super bizarre que ça me stresse ! Mais je ne m'en plains pas , ça me fais des vacances pour une fois ! Nan je déconne, au fait mes vacances c'est quand . . .Rhalala j'suis toujours aussi pressé pour les vacances ça fait à peine une semaine je dirais que les cours on commencé et je veux déjà être en vacances , le truc bien c'est que on a pas encore d'interro mais ça ne saurait tarder ! Je vais devoir grave bosser vu comment je suis nul. . .Je soupire en fermant les yeux

Sasuke : Dis Naruto. . .

Gné ? J'aime pas trop son ton , il est trop gentil . . .

Naruto : Quoi ?

Sasuke : T'es qui ?

Naruto : Bah. . .Naruto. . .

Il est con ou quoi ? Ou c'est peut être moi. . .

Sasuke : Débile , j'parlais surtout de ton passé , de comment tu étais et tout et tout. . .

Naruto : Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te dirais quoi que ce soit !

Sasuke : Et ces photos alors ?

Naruto : Je ne. . .Me rappelle plus , sa ne servira à rien . . .

Sasuke : Tu mens. . .Je vais réellement les montrer.

Son ton est beaucoup plus dur , plus insistant, je glousse

Naruto : Non. . .Je. . .

Une douleur dans le crâne me fais m'arrêter et me pencher , je tiens ma tête entre mes mains et la _tête de Sasuke est partit je ne sais où , vu qu'il l'avait sur mon épaule , mais ça me fais super mal ,non pas de souvenir , aucun , que dalle , nada !!! Gnn !  
Je sens mon corps se faire allonger , mes yeux sont fortement fermés je ne veux pas me souvenir de quoi que ce soit !! Non, non , non , non !!! Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi rien n'était revenu , heureusement , mes yeux se rouvrirent pour se poser dans ceux de Sasuke , ensuite il partit vers la salle de bain , hein ? Je sens un liquide chaud couler jusqu'à ma bouche , je dépose mes doigts dans le liquide et les éloignes de mon visage. . .Du sang, mon sang coule , mon nez saigne. . . Gné ? Pourquoi ? Il m'aurait frappé pendant que je me tenais la tête ? Non , quand même pas ! Il revient et me tend du coton , je prend et le met dans mon nez_

Naruto : Merci.

Il acquiesce de la tête et me rejoint dans le lit , bizarre je sens que je vais passer la journée au lit ! je prend mon portable qui est dans ma poche et regarde l'heure : 11h14 , oué j'me disais aussi que j'avais faim , je montre l'heure à Sasuke puis il me regarde , il a pas l'air de comprendre

Naruto : J'crève la dalle.

Sasuke : Les bonnes sont pas là.

Naruto : Cool ! J'aurais pas de la bouffe dégueulasse !

Il me regarde avec un petit regard noir , je lui touche rapidement une de ses blessures et il grimace et moi je lui tire la langue

Sasuke : On a mangé tout à l'heure , tu as vraiment encore faim ?

Naruto : Bin oué.

Sasuke : Dalleux .

Naruto : Quoi ? Mito !!

Il sors du lit et vient près de moi , j'ouvre donc la porte et lui me suis , j'vais pas trop vite sinon il va se crouter , se plaindre pendant trois quart d'heure et tout et tout. . .Moi j'le dis , c'est un enfant pourri gâté , mais qui est mélancolique , je regarde en arrière pour voir s'il suit bien et lui glisse pile à ce moment la , me tombant sur le dos , et m'entraînant dans sa chute , je ferme les yeux fortement et on dévale les escaliers , arrivés en bas j'ai mal au bras droit je grimace un peu puis reporte mon attention sur Sasuke qui est étalé sur moi , il saigne un peu plus sur son bras gauche qu'avant mais c'est la seule chose que je remarque , ouf aucun mort à déclaré ! Il se relève doucement en grimaçant parce qu'il utilise son bras gauche et je fais de même

Sasuke : Crétin .

Naruto : Mais je t'emmerde .

Sasuke : Tss.

Il rejette la main que j'avance vers son bras violemment , bah vas te faire foutre alors moi je vais aller préparer ma bouffe, je commence à marcher quand une subite douleur ce fait sentir dans ma jambe droite , je m'arrête brusquement et Sasuke me rentre dedans à nouveau , il devait me suivre

_Sasuke : T'es con de t'arrêter comme sa !_

Naruto : Désolé mais j'ai . . .Enfin rien. . .

Je soupire et reprend ma marche comme si de rien n'était , ma jambe me fais toujours mal mais je ne dis rien , pas de grimace non plus , juste quelques soupire de temps à autre quoi de plus normal je passe mon temps à soupirer . . .Je prépare un truc à manger au menu ce soir nous avons :  
-poulet au curry vert ( j'espère qu'il mange épicé )  
-riz balsamique ( pas de thaï parce qu'il met trop de temps )  
-gâteau trouvé dans le frigo. . .( j'crois des religieuse )  
Je dépose le tout sur la table , sauf le dessert lui il reste dans le frigo , il se sert , et moi alors ? Tss, et ensuite débute à manger , je me sers donc tranquillement , on mange sans parler , plutôt rapidement je dirais , puis je vais chercher le dessert , lui il me fixe je ne sais pas pourquoi , j'ai une tâche sur le visage ou quoi ?

Sasuke : Tu sais. . .Tu devrais aller prendre une douche .

Naruto : Hein ? Pourquoi ?

Sasuke : Bin , j'sais pas si tu te souviens mais t'as du sang sur toi, débile.

Naruto : Hein !!!

Je regarde mon tee-shirt blanc et constate qu'il avait totalement raison , je dois en avoir sur le visage aussi. . .Dire que j'ai oublié j'suis con quand je m'y mets , je mange rapidement la religieuse et remonte les escaliers , j'entends Sasuke soupirer derrière

Sasuke : Attend !

Je me retourne vers le milieu des escaliers et regarde le ténébreux

Sasuke : On va prendre la douche ensemble.

Gné ? Il se fout de ma gueule ?! Bin il a pas l'air de déconner et merde , je continu de monter et rentre dans sa chambre je pars directement vers la salle de bain et commence à faire couler l'eau chaude , c'est vrai que la douche est très spacieuse mais quand même , il me rejoint et commence à enlever ses bandages ainsi que son boxer , bin oué il ne c'est pas changer , contrairement à moi , j'enlève donc ma veste , puis mon tee-shirt blanc maculé de sang , et mon pantalon rejoint le petit tas , j'enlève rapidement mon boxer gris , en faisant attention à ne pas m'appuyer sur ma jambe endoloris , je me regarde dans le miroir et remarque le sang dans mon cou et sur mon visage , ce que j'ai fais me reviens rapidement bah. . .Un de plus un de moins qu'est ce que sa peut changer ? Je me plonge alors sous l'eau chaude et peu de temps après Sasuke me rejoint , son bras gauche saigne encore un peu du à la chute mais sinon rien d'autre ne saigne , la douche est assez grande pour ne pas que nous nous touchions constamment , je me lavais quand sa main parcourut mon torse , je me plaqua au mur de la douche en m'éloignant de lui , mais il se rapprocha et continua à me caresser

Naruto : A. . .Attend. . .Tu es blessé !

La bonne excuse , je crois qu'il s'en rend compte mais soupire

Sasuke : C'est vrai. Alors à toi de me donner du plaisir .  
_  
Gné ? Tu m'aides , franchement la. . .Je suis sur la voie , nan mais sérieux , et je dois faire quoi ? Tss_

Naruto : Gné ?

Oué je sais ma réponse est super intelligente , aucun commentaire merci , il s'approche encore plus de moi , prend ma main et la dépose sur son membre. . .Gné !!!!!!

Naruto : Nan ! Non. Non. Je ne te ferais jamais de gâterie compris ?!

Sasuke : As-tu vraiment la choix ?

Je glousse bruyamment mais avec l'eau on entend pas . . . C'est vrai , ces putain de photos de merde à la connerie de . . .Bref je m'arrête la . . . Je m'agenouille devant lui et soupire , je prend son membre d'abord dans ma main , j'effectue des va et vient tout doucement , pas du tout habitué à faire ça. . .Quand son membre se dresse , je le prend en bouche avec un spasme de dégoût , moi je trouve sa dégueulasse de le sucer alors que j'le hais. . . Bon je ne vais pas dire qu'il ne m'attire pas se serais mentir mais il me dégoûte avec ses manières . . . Je continu les mouvements de va et vient , ma langue s'entoure autour de son membre , j'entends ses gémissements , je ressers mes lèvres , lui joue avec mes mèches de cheveux trempés par l'eau chaude , ses gémissements se font plus fort , ses doigts s'accrochent à mes cheveux dorés , je continu mes mouvements de va et vient , rapidement il se libère dans ma bouche , j'avale difficilement le liquide et soudain une idée me parviens et si je me vengeais en me donnant du plaisir . . .Hum. . .Pas con comme idée ! Je me relève rapidement et l'embrasse , je commence à jouer avec sa langue et d'une de mes mains je le pénètre d'abord d'un doigt, j'ouvre les yeux et vois les siens totalement ouvert par l'étonnement , il veut me repousser mais j'appuie sur ses blessures et il grimace , je ne lâche pas sa bouche , je le suçote , la lèche et la mordille , mon doigt bouge en lui ,j'en ajoute rapidement un deuxième , il essaye toujours de se défaire de mon emprise mais j'appuie de nouveau sur ses blessures , ah enfin un truc bien à faire , même si mon partenaire n'est pas tellement consentant , m'en fous , il ma fais la même chose comme on dit « œil pour œil , dent pour dent » j'entre un troisième doigt et il se crispe , je lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure et rentre ma langue dès qu'il entrouvre les lèvres , je joue avec la sienne même si lui veut me la repousser, mes mouvements de va et vient avec mes doigts m'énerve je les enlèvent donc et au passage lui écarte rapidement les jambes pour le pénétrer il essaye quand même de les refermer mais j'ai été plus rapide et mon membre entre en lui violemment , il rejette la tête en arrière et hurle de douleur , avec mes mains je lui remonte les jambes sur mes hanches , je le plaque contre le mur de la douche , l'eau coulant toujours sur nos deux corps , il passe ses bras derrière ma nuque et je commence à me mouvoir en lui , ses ongles rentrent dans ma chair me faisant plisser les yeux de temps en temps , mais je ressens plus de plaisir qu'autre chose, je l'entend aussi gémir doucement , la douleur est toujours présente mais il gémit de plaisir en même temps , sans doute parce que je suis beaucoup plus doux que lui , ses jambes sont enserrées autour de ma taille , ses bras autour de mon cou et sa tête se pose soit sur le mur dos à lui soit sur mon épaule , quand sa tête est posé sur mon épaule il me mord dès fois brutalement sans doute sous la douleur ou juste pour me faire mal , mon membre sort puis re-rentre en lui , brusquement je le vois se tendre et hurler de plaisir sa tête se rejette rapidement en arrière , ses jambes se contractent autour de ma taille , aurais-je touché un point sensible , j'augmente mes coups de butoir me donnant encore plus de plaisir mais lui en donnant aussi , il s'empalait de lui-même sur mon membre quand l'envie lui prend me faisant gémir , j'attrapai ses lèvres au passage et les suçota longuement , l'eau venant se mélanger , sa langue sortit de sa tanière pour venir chercher la mienne , on entama un baisé enflammé , je le pénétrais violemment , nos cris étaient à l'unisson , de temps en temps de douleur pour lui mais la plupart du temps de plaisir , mes coups de reins augmentaient de plus ne plus violemment et rapidement je touchais à plusieurs reprise sa prostate , _sa tête était posé sur mon épaule j'en profita pour lui mordre la jugulaire , il gémit mais ne bougea pas , c'est comme si il avait oublié qu'il était blessé , je lâcha sa jugulaire et lécha avidement son cou , suçotant au passage laissant des marques de mon passage sur son corps , mes jambes commençaient à trembler , j'accélérai une dernière fois la cadence pour me libéré en lui , lui quelques secondes après moi sur nos deux corps , la semence s'écoulait sur nous pour disparaître à cause de l'eau , je m'enleva de lui nous nous assîmes au sol , mon sperme coulant quelque peu le long de ses cuisses et de ses fesses , il fermait les yeux et ouvrait la bouche essayant de reprendre son souffle , brusquement je me mis à rire , je ne savais même pas pourquoi mais je riais , comme un con je dirais , mon rire s'arrêta quand il mélangea sa langue à la mienne me faisant plutôt lâcher un gémissement , il voulut se rapprocher un peu mais se crispa , comment je le sais parce qu'il serra ma cuisse brutalement , soit à cause de ses blessures , soit à cause de son cul , sa langue jouait toujours avec la mienne , l'eau brûlante ne coulait que sur lui , un frisson me parcourut alors , frisson qu'il remarqua il sépara sa bouche de la mienne et s'écroula sur moi , l'eau me réchauffant même si la température de mon corps était plutôt élevé , son corps était contre le mien , sa tête dans mon cou , qu'il releva quelque peu pour me chuchoter_

Sasuke : Sale con. . .

Naruto : Hé, hé .

Sasuke : Déjà que de bouger ça me faisait mal , maintenant ça va être invivable. . .

Je lui chuchota à mon tour , soufflant d'abord sur son oreille et léchouillant son lobe , le faisant quelque peu gémir. . .

Naruto : Vengeance. . .

Sasuke : Tss. Mais tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

Une peur panique s'infiltra dans mes veines , je me demandais ce qu'il allait me sortir

Sasuke : Ça veut dire que je ne te laisse pas indifférent .

Bon autant jouer la carte de la franchise

Naruto : Je n'ai jamais dis le contraire , ton corps est beau , ton visage aussi mais je ne t'aime pas .

Sasuke : Hum. . .

Naruto : De toute façon , je te hais , ce n'est pas du jour au lendemain que je vais t'apprécier même un peu. . .

Il ne répondit rien , mais son corps se fit plus lourd , je devina qu'il s'était endormit , je me releva en le prenant dans les bras et le transporta dans sa chambre , comme le lit n'était pas fait ce fut plus facile pour y mettre le ténébreux , moi je partis dans son armoire et lui piqua des affaires , je lui rendrais demain , ou peut être jamais. . .J'les aiment bien moi. . .Je sors de sa chambre , descend les escaliers et sors de la maison du ténébreux , avec toutes mes affaires , je rentre chez moi pas envie d'aller en cours aujourd'hui de toute façon elle va se finir dans pas longtemps , je met plus d'une heure pour rentrer chez moi , je dois dire que je suis assez crevé j'ai fais trop de chose dans cette journée , je sors mes clés et ouvre porte dès que j'ai fais un pas , ma mère arrive devant moi avec un visage inquiet , elle tâte mon visage pour savoir si c'est bien moi pour m'enlace fortement , _je l'entoure de mes bras , elle est si petite comparé à moi, je lui embrasse le front doucement_

Naruto : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Kushina : Ton père prend plus de temps qu'il lui en faudrait. . .

Naruto : Et ?

Kushina : Il a laissé filer quelques types , j'ai donc pris peur pour toi au cas ou on t'aurais attaqué parce que le lycée ma appelée , ils m'ont dit que tu n'y étais pas allé . . .

Naruto : T'inquiètes maman , n'ai pas peur , je survivrais à tout et je réussirais. . .

Elle me chuchota

Kushina : Ne te bornes pas trop. . .Je ne veux pas de mort en plus. Je t'en pris. . .

J'acquiesçai de la tête et elle se détacha de moi pour me faire un sourire , puis je me dirigea vers les escaliers et monta dans ma chambre , je jeta mon sac par terre sans ménagement et me jeta moi-même sur mon lit , bien sur j'ai enlevé mes chaussures à l'entrée, je m'endormis rapidement n'entendant pas ma mère rentrer dans ma chambre . . .

POV Kushina

Je m'approcha doucement du corps de mon fils , il c'était endormi , je m'assis près de lui , sur son lit , et commença à caresser ses cheveux doucement , il était la réplique parfaite de son père peut être en mieux , je me demande toujours pourquoi il ne nous fait pas confiance pourquoi se cache t-il de nous ? Nous , nous l'accepterons toujours quoi qu'il est fait , quoi qu'il fasse , qui qu'il soit. . . Naruto. . .Tu en fais toujours trop , tu t'exposes à des dangers trop grand pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune et sa me déprime . . .Je ne veux pas que tu meurs , ta vie aurait du être joyeuse , sans soucis , si seulement tu ne nous avais pas entendu. . .Je regrette tellement , tellement. . .Pourquoi faut-il que tu t'inquiètes autant pour les autres , même tes ennemis tu les aident. . . Je le sais car tu es bon . . .Mais tu as une partie noir , très profonde qui remonte à si longtemps. . .

Fin POV Kushina

* * *

Hebi: Voilà le chapitre 5

Naruto: Qu'est-ce que tu peux être longue ma parole !

Sasuke: Pour une fois qu'il ne dit pas de connerie lui !

Hebi: . . .Bande de petit c***

Sasuke: Et voilà , direct les insultes !

Hebi: mais vous me cherchez aussi ! Je sais que je suis longue pas la peine de me le rappeler ! Mais j'ai quand même repris cette fic alors que j'avais arrêté ! Alors nah !

Naruto: C'est vrai que tu as fait un sacré record. . .

Hebi: Vouiii ! UNe journée un chapitre si c'est pas merveilleux ! (le chap 11 c'était)

Sasuke: Et quand est ce que tu vas arrêter de nous emmerder ?

Hebi: Et bien normalement cette fic se fini avec le chapitre 13 donc dans deux chapitres MAIS il se peut que je fasse un épilogue juste pour t'emmerder un peu plus !

Sasuke:*grommèle dans sa barbe inéxistante* s'pèce de peste !


	6. Le retour d'un Uchiwa

Chapitre 6 : Le retour d'un Uchiwa

_POV Sasuke_

Je me réveilla , je pense , une ou deux heures après le départ du blond , j'essayai de me relever mais je fit un mouvement trop brusque et je me tendis d'un seul coup sous la douleur que m'avais fait le bas de mon dos et mes blessures sur mon corps , mon visage fit la grimace , mais au bout de quelques secondes je me détendis , ce con il aura de mes nouvelles , je vais lui faire regretter de m'avoir mis au rang des ukes ! Mais ça attendra le temps de mon, rétablissement ,je me relève donc doucement , très doucement , je me dirige vers mon armoire et choisis un boxer noir , je jette un coup d'œil au niveau des tee-shirt et remarque que c'est un peu le bordel , enfin pour moi il en faut peu pour que ce soit le bordel , je pari que ce con de blond ma pris des vêtements j'espère pour lui qu'il me les rendra parce que sinon il va s'en prendre encore plus dans la gueule ! Je me dirige vers la salle de bain et prend des bandages puis je retourne dans ma chambre et m'assois sur le lit .  
Je commence à me bander les jambes , les plus simples si on ne compte pas le fait que ça fait mal de se pencher ! Quand je finis c'est au tour de mes bras , c'est beaucoup plus simple , je débute mon torse et mon ventre quand ma porte s'ouvre brusquement , le blond serait revenu ? Je lève le regard vers ma porte et mes yeux s'écarquillent , je lâche le morceau de bandage qui tombe à terre et je reste figé. . .

Fin POV Sasuke

Quelques heure avant chez le blond

POV Kushina

Naruto dors sur son lit mais il ne c'est pas déshabiller , je le retourne et remarque que ce n'est pas ses vêtements à lui , j'enlève doucement son pull , puis son tee-shirt . Je me dirige vers son pantalon et le déboutonne , je le fait glisser au sol puis je tire doucement mon fils vers le haut de son lit pour remonter la couverture sur lui, pendant que je remontais la couverture il se tourne sur un de ses flancs , je le regarde doucement puis mes yeux dérivent sur une anomalie . . .Non , non ce n'est pas une de ses cicatrices mais sa ressemble à une trace de . . .De morsure ? Un chien l'aurait attaqué ? Nan , une morsure de chien ne ressemble pas à ça . . .Alors ce serait un humain ? Bon. . .Je ne vais pas chercher plus loin après tout sa vie sexuelle se passe comme il le souhaite s'il aime se faire mordre. . .Je sors donc de la chambre et referme la porte après moi je descend les escaliers après avoir empruntée les couloirs , quand j'arrive en bas une envie de manger du gâteau se fait sentir , je me dirige vers la cuisine passant par le salon et sors des ingrédients , c'est mon enfant qui sera content de manger du gâteau gamin comme il est.

Fin POV Kushina

POV Sasuke

C'est lui , ses cheveux noir ont poussés ils arrivent maintenant au milieu du dos , ses yeux sont toujours aussi noir et son visage aussi pâle mais sa musculature c'est évoluée ! Je le vois me faire un micro sourire avant de diriger son regard vers les bandages , puis il me re-regarde

Sasuke : Itachi tu pourrais arrêter de me regarder comme ça ?

Itachi : Que c'est-il passé ?  
_  
Sasuke : Rien d'important et rien qui te concerne._

Itachi :. . .

Je ne sais pas comment il la prit mais je pense plutôt mal mais bon , de toute façon ce que j'ai dis est vrai et je ne le retirerait pas, je le vois s'approcher de moi , je ne bouge toujours pas il arrive près de moi et se penche pour ramasser les bandages

Itachi : Lèves les bras.

Je connais cette phrase , je fais ce qu'il me dis et il passe les bandes autour du torse , ses doigts me frôlent mais il sont froid ce qui me fais frissonner , il finit rapidement comparé à moi qui galérais comme dirais Shikamaru. . . Je me lève doucement et me redirige vers mon armoire je prend des vêtements au hasard et les enfilent de toute façon il n'y a que du noir dans mon armoire je n'ai donc pas à tergiverser trop longtemps mon frère se dirige lui vers la porte je crois qu'il va sortir puis il tend la main. . .

Itachi : Sasuke, je dois te présenter quelqu'un. Viens.

J'entends des pas se rapprocher de ma chambre , un petit coup d'œil circulaire pour savoir si ma chambre est rangé , ok , c'est bon !  
Une fille viens d'apparaitre aux côté d'Itachi , je ne réagis pas , je crois que ça inquiète la nana, bin oué on est des Uchiwa ont ne montrent pas facilement nos émotions va falloir t'y habituer !

Nana : Itachi-chan , tu m'avais dis qu'il exprimait plus que toi .

Ah ! C'est pour ça. . .

Itachi : J'ai du me tromper. Bon , Karin je te présente Sasuke , Sasuke Karin .

J'acquiesce tout simplement de la tête

Karin : Enchantée Sasuke , tu sais Itachi ma beaucoup parlé de toi, il disait que tu lui ressemblait beaucoup et il n'a pas tort la ressemblance est frappante , si tu étais un peu plus grand et musclé avec des cheveux plus long je te prendrais pour ton frère . . .

Je la coupe alors

Sasuke : Ce qui veut dire que je ne lui ressemble pas tant que ça.

Karin : Mais si ! Ton visage , ta peau pâle. . .

Je la recoupe

Sasuke : Je suis un Uchiwa je vais pas ressembler à un belges non plus.

Karin : Mais oui , mais non , enfin laisses moi finir ! Tes yeux noir ressemble trait pour trait à ceux d'Itachi mais lui à des cernes on va dire et puis ton nez un tout petit peu plus petit que celui d'Itachi , et ta bouche exactement similaire à la sienne ! Aaaah ! Je craque tu es trop beau !!!!!!!!!

Je lance un regard à Itachi il a l'air de s'en foutre totalement pis cette nana , elle est pas belle ses _lunettes noir ainsi que ses yeux noir et cheveux noir puis ses lèvres trop glossées , je me demande vraiment ce que mon frère lui trouve je lui rétorque alors pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne me plais pas_

Sasuke : Je ne te retourne pas le compliment

Karin : Et puis il est aussi franc que toi !!! Oh la , la il te ressemble vraiment , c'est un truc de fou !! Oh la, la !!

Mais elle ferme jamais sa gueule celle la ?

Sasuke : Itachi. . .Vire la d'ici. C'est ma chambre

Itachi : Tu es un peu trop dur je dirais avec elle.

Sasuke : M'en fous , dégage la !

Karin prend un air déçut et baisse la tête , allé dégagez la , vous m'emmerdez , j'ai d'autre chat à fouetter, Itachi la prend par la taille et l'emmène en dehors de ma chambre , je soupire de soulagement qu'est-ce que ça me gave ! Cette nana parle beaucoup trop ! Bon moi je vais sortir , je prend une veste et sors de ma chambre , je croise mon frère avec sa brunette , ils sont en train de s'emballer et se tripoter dans le salon avec la porte ouverte en prime , je prend mes chaussures les mets rapidement puis je sors de ma maison , je me dirige vers la maison de Naruto , même si j'ai mal au cul et pas que là , mais bon , j'ai pas envie de dormir chez moi ce soir . Au bout d'une heure environs j'arrive devant chez lui mais qu'elle n'ai pas ma surprise de tomber sur le père du blond , il me regarde puis me fait un grand sourire

Minato : Salut ! Hum. . .

Sasuke : Sasuke.

Minato : Ah oui ! Sasuke , comment vas-tu ?

Sasuke : Ça peut aller.

Minato : Tu dors à la maison ?

Sasuke :. . .Je venais demander justement.

Minato : Mais entre , entre .

Je me rapproche de lui et je remarque une coupure sur son visage , c'est fou comme cette famille cumule les bizarreries , il insère sa clé et me fais rentrer en premier , il me chuchote rapidement que son fils doit être en haut et qu'ils nous appelleront pour manger . Je me dirige donc vers les escaliers et les montent , puis je me dirige vers sa chambre , j'entrouvre sa porte et enfin y pénètre . Je m'avance dans sa chambre et m'assois sur son lit attendant qu'il se réveille , maintenant que j'y pense c'est bizarre que son père ce soit comporté ainsi avec moi. . .Il est con ou quoi ? Bah , je demanderais à Naruto , je regarde à côté de son piano et y découvre MES vêtements , donc c'est bien lui qui me les a piqués en plus ceux la , bref de toutes façon ce ne sont que des vêtements . Je jette un regard vers le blond et remarque la morsure que je lui ai faite. . .Je pense qu'elle va pas rester trop longtemps bien que . . .J'ai mordu assez fort quand même. . .Bah j'm'en fous ce sera bien fait pour sa gueule. Je farfouille dans ma poche et en sors mon Ipod je met les écouteurs , j'appuie _sur play et la musique s'enclenche , un bon petit morceau d'hard rock , quoi vous aimez pas mes goût ? Bah j'm'en fous !  
Je pense que ça va faire plus d'une demi heure que je suis là à ne rien faire à part écouter mon Ipod et ça commence à me gaver , soudain j'entends toquer à la porte , la porte ne s'ouvre pas donc je sors un entré , et la mère du blond. . . Ku. . .Kushina ! Bin , elle entre et s'approche de nous en souriant_

Kushina : Le diner est prêt , on va réveiller cet marmotte !

Elle me fait un clin d'œil en même temps oulah je m'attend au pire , qu'est ce qu'elle va faire ?! Elle sort de derrière son dos une . . .UNE CLOCHE ? En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire je met mes mains sur mes oreilles , la musique se fait plus entendre dans mes oreilles je vois Kushina secouer comme une malade la cloche , Naruto se réveille en sursaut et tombe de son lit les quatre fer en l'air ! J'enlève mes mains de sur mes oreilles puis range mon Ipod , sa mère se tord de rire pendant que lui , lui gueule dessus . . . Quelle drôle de famille je ne me vois pas être aussi familier avec mes parents et je ne m'en plains pas ! Kushina sort de la chambre encore morte de rire , le blond , lui , me jette un regard

Naruto : Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

Sasuke : Je dors ici.

Naruto : Ah oui. Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

Sasuke : Non.

Naruto : Me dis pas que mes parents sont d'accord ?

Sasuke : Bah si .

Naruto : Depuis combien de temps es tu là ?

Sasuke : Trois quart d'heure environs .

Naruto :. . .

On entend son père nous appeler il s'habille rapidement , mais pas avec mes affaires , puis on descend lui avant moi , on traverse le salon et se dirige vers l'une des portes du fond , on y entre et ses parents nous regardent entrer en souriant , la salle est spacieuse comme toute les pièces de cette maison en faite , je remarque une autre porte près de celle ou je viens de rentrer elle doit , elle aussi , mener à la cuisine , bref , Kushina nous désigne nos places nous sommes côte à côte et ses parents en face de nous

Minato : Au fait , appelle moi Minato , je tiens à prévenir maintenant parce que je déteste le mot « monsieur »

Sasuke : Ok.

Sa mère nous serres tours à tours puis elle se rassoit et commence à manger , nous commençons nous aussi , je trouve qu'ils parlent beaucoup quand même , bon pas que j'ai envie d'en placer une mais bon , Minato et Naruto n'arrêtent jamais et ça gave , j'vais pas en crever mais ça m'gave. . .

_Kushina : Hum. . ._

Elle attire tout de suite l'attention sur elle

Kushina : Moi je voudrais juste demander un petit truc à Naruto. . .

Naruto : Hein ?

Kushina : Tu as une petite amie , n'es-ce pas ?

Naruto : Hein ? Pourquoi ?

Kushina : J'ai remarquée une trace de morsure sur ton épaule en te déshabillant pour que tu dormes mieux.

Elle fait un grand sourire , et moi s'en faire exprès je pouffe , j'attire donc les regards, je remarque celui de Naruto qui est aussi rouge qu'une tomate , il me lance un regard suppliant du genre pour que je ne dise rien

Minato : Je crois que notre invité , sait quelque chose. Dommage Naruto il faudrait être plus coopératif ! Alors Sasuke , qui est la malheureuse élue ?

Naruto : HEY !!

Son père commence à rigoler , je décide de prendre la parole pour mettre encore plus le blond dans une impasse

Sasuke : Je ne vais pas tout dire mais un petit indice elle a les cheveux noir.

Je le voit me lancer un regard noir, sa mère au contraire à les yeux avec des étoiles

Kushina : Et c'est elle qui la mordue ?

Sasuke : Oui.

Naruto : SASUKE !! La ferme !!

Je lui fais un petit sourire moqueur , maintenant débrouille toi avec eux !

Naruto : Il raconte n'importe quoi ! Je n'ai pas de petite amie !

Kushina : Alors un petit ami ?

Ça m'étonne , sa mère n'a pas l'air choquée ou autre de parler de ça. . .Mes parents oulah , vaux mieux même pas y penser , s'ils savaient que je suis bisexuel , ils m'en feraient une montagne . Naruto rougit encore plus , il va se faire griller si ça continu. . .

Minato : Tu rougis encore plus !! C'est un oui !!!!! Kushina-chan , il a un petit copain !!! Au cheveux noir. . .

Les têtes des deux parents se dirigent vers moi , je les regardent tours à tours et je sors un peu pris au dépourvu  
_  
Sasuke : Non , non , ce n'est pas moi._

Minato : Ah oui ? Tu ne voudrais pas voir Naruto nu , sous toi ? Se laissant totalement faire , totalement soumis et te désirant . . .

Je rougis brusquement et fortement sans pouvoir me contrôler , je lance un regard à Naruto mais il est dans le même état que moi en un peu plus prononcé . . .

Minato : Regarde ! Kushina j'ai raison !!!

Sasuke : N ! Non !

Minato : Mais oui , mais oui !!

Pendant tout le reste de la soirée j'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre que non mais purée , ils sont trop têtu dans cette famille !

Fin POV Sasuke

Sasuke à été rouge toute la fin du repas ! Mais moi aussi , merde maintenant mon père nous croit ensemble , alors que ce n'est pas vraiment ça , c'est beaucoup plus compliqué , mais en même temps je n'imaginais pas Sasuke nier autant , finalement nous sommes montés dans ma chambre , j'ai refermé brutalement la porte laissant transparaitre mon stress , je regarde le ténébreux et lui baisse la tête mais je remarque les rougeurs restées sur son visage puis il se tourne vers moi

Sasuke : Tu sais que tu ma fais un mal de chien ?

Naruto : Quand ça ? Today ?

Sasuke : Non , non hier.

Naruto : Bah vengeance , et c'est juste pour ça que tu es venu chez moi ?

Sasuke : Non , je ne voulais pas rester chez moi.

Naruto : Quoi y aurais t-il un intrus ?

Sasuke : Si tu veux.

Naruto :. . .Qui ça ?

Sasuke : . . .

Il laisse un long blanc avant de reprendre

Sasuke : Mon frère.

Quoi ? Ah, et c'est tout ?

Naruto : C'est tout ?

_Sasuke : Ouais c'est tout_

Je sens qu'il est agacé !

Naruto : Moi je serais si heureux si elle. . . !

Il me regarde bizarrement , merde , je parle trop . . .Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à l'oublier ? Elle est partie, elle ma laissée contre sa volonté , sa mort est de ma faute , sans que je ne puisse me contrôler des larmes coulent de mes yeux , je ne fais rien pour les arrêter, mes yeux son fixés sur Sasuke mais en fait je ne le vois pas , il est semblable à une vitre . Mon cœur se serre dans ma poitrine , mes larmes redoublent d'intensité des images d'elle et de moi me remonte à la tête , une autre boîte dans ma tête c'est entrouverte , j'ai beaucoup de boîte dans ma tête , donc beaucoup de secret , soudain je reprend contenance , j'essuie rapidement les larmes qui coulaient et fais un sourire idiot comme pour dissiper le malentendu , Sasuke se rapproche de moi et pose sa main sur ma joue , ici même j'ai l'impression qu'il est mon seul soutien , pourtant je le hais, mais en cet instant j'ai besoin de réconfort ces images dans ma tête mon remué , brusquement je l'enlace mes bras passent sous ses aisselles et s'agrippent à son tee-shirt , ma tête viens se loger dans le creux de son cou, je laisse libre coure à mes larmes , elles affluent en grand nombre , je sens les bras du ténébreux se refermés sur moi doucement pas très à l'aise , il me serre doucement dans ses bras et attends que je me calme .

POV Sasuke

Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait ce jeter dans mes bras , juste parce que je lui ai touché la joue , je ne suis vraiment pas à l'aise pour ce qui est de consoler les gens , les martyrisés ouais mais les consoler ce n'est pas de mon ressort tout ce que je fais c'est de refermer mes bras sur son corps , il s'agrippe à mon tee-shirt comme si sa vie en dépendait, il a des sortes de convulsions , après plusieurs minutes il relâche son étreinte et baisse la tête , je regarde mon épaule et constate que j'vais attraper la crève si je ne l'enlève pas. . .C'est les fontaines du Nia-gara , mais au moins ses pleurs sont silencieux il ne fait que hoqueter de temps en temps , prit de soubresaut mais rien de plus .  
J'enlève donc mon tee-shirt et le jette plus loin , je me dirige vers l'armoire du blond et ouvre le premier tiroir je prend un tee-shirt noir que j'arrive à trouver sous la tonne de orange , je l'enfile puis je sens qu'on tire sur mon tee-shirt je regarde le blond qui a toujours la tête baissée et il murmure

Naruto : Merci .

Je soupire doucement, avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain le laissant en plan dans sa chambre , quoi ? J'suis pas la banque , j'veux bien un peu mais la gentillesse c'est pas mon rayon ! Je prend une douche rapidement puis me dirige vers la porte avec juste une serviette autour de la taille , mais je m'arrête et écoute ce que j'entends derrière la porte

Kushina : Naruto ! Arrêtes d'y penser , ce n'est pas de ta faute

Naruto : Alors expliques moi pourquoi elle est morte !!!!

Minato : Naruto je pensais que tu avais tourné la page !

Naruto : Tu crois que j'oublie aussi facilement , il y a des choses qui ne s'oublie pas !

Minato : Tu n'arrives pas à l'oublier parce que tu as encore des affaires qui la concerne dans ton _armoire !_

Naruto : Mais qu'es-ce que ça peut te foutre !!!

Je décide d'entrer pour stopper cette discussion en tout cas cette nuit j'ai des choses à faire , oué je suis curieux et alors ? Trois regards se braquent sur moi , celui de Kushina se fait tentateur ce qui me surprend en présence de son mari et de son fils , elle s'approche de moi

Kushina : Ouah ! T'es vraiment mignon comme garçon !

Je la regarde bizarrement , mais elle me drague là ? Nan ?

Minato : Tu me trompe en ma présence , Kushina-chan ?!

Il prend un air faussement outré , puis sourit en voyant sa femme venir vers lui en marchant féline-ment , elle lui saute au cou et l'embrasse fougueusement , Minato l'enlace puis la fait sortir avec lui toujours en s'embrassant , il fait un clin d'œil à Naruto qui soupire las puis ferme la porte derrière eux , le blond me regarde puis se dirige vers son armoire , il ouvre le premier tiroir puis me tend un bas de pyjama , je l'enfile par-dessous ma serviette et la jette par terre dans un coin , il soupire de nouveau et va ramasser la serviette pour aller dans la salle de bain et l'accrocher il revient et me dit

Naruto : Tu as trop l'habitude d'avoir des bonnes toi !

Je hausse les épaules et je m'assois sur le lit il vient me rejoindre et me questionne

Naruto : Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas dormir chez toi, parce que juste ton frère ça ne marche pas .

Sasuke : Ça ne te regarde pas.

Il me touche une de mes blessures ,je grimace en fermant un œil , puis je le fusille des yeux il a l'air de s'en foutre totalement

Naruto : Alors ?

Sasuke :. . .

Il se prépare à me retoucher mais je l'arrête

Sasuke : C'est bon . Je ne voulais pas rester chez moi parce que mon frère est là et que l'endroit où tu es venu me chercher , ils m'ont montrés une vidéo. . .

Il ne dit rien et m'écoute attentivement

Sasuke : Une vidéo , où mon frère tue nos parents.

Pendant plusieurs minutes il y a un blanc

Naruto : Et donc voir ton frère rentrer, te déranges , je te comprends.

Sasuke : Bizarre , j'aurais jamais dis qu'un jour tu me comprennes !

_Naruto : Oué moi aussi , mais bon c'est l'exception qui confirme la règle !_

Il se lève et se dirige vers la salle de bain , moi je m lève juste pour aller m'allonger dans son lit , je ferme les yeux et entre dans un sommeil léger , j'entends tout ce qu'il se passe autour de moi je ne sais pas si ça va me servir mais bon vu que je ne suis pas chez moi et que dans cette famille il y a plein de secret peut être qu'en croyant que je dors les autres pourraient parler un peu de leurs secrets . . .Oué je sais j'ai beaucoup d'espoir ! Mais bon , au bout de 10 minutes environs je l'entend revenir dans la chambre il prend un bas de pyjama et l'enfile doucement . . .

Fin POV Sasuke

Je m'approche du lit là où Sasuke dort , enfin je crois en tout cas il ne bouge pas il ne fait que respirer, je le regarde et soupire , bon je le comprend de ne pas avoir confiance en tout le monde même en sa famille mais il devrait affronter la réalité et demander à son frère . Bon je le comprend ce n'est pas toujours facile de parler de ses problèmes , de ce qu'on croit mais bon. . .Après tout ce n'est mon problème je me dirige vers la porte et éteins la lumière de la chambre pour ensuite me diriger vers ma terrasse j'ouvre le porte doucement et me faufile à l'extérieur , j'ai un frisson quand ma peau rentre en contact avec le froid de la nuit , je regarde la lune , les étoiles , moi j'aimerais bien briller comme une étoile quand je serais mort ,je pense qu'une heure est passée maintenant , j'aime bien contempler les belles choses naturelles , je suis accoudé à la barrière et je vois quelqu'un me rejoindre , je regarde la personne et ne suis pas étonné de voir Sasuke , il ne dit rien je décide donc de prendre la parole en une question un peu bête

Naruto : Je t'ai réveillé ?

Sasuke : Non.

Ah. . . Voilà comment finir une discussion , avec un ton froid et un mot négatif. . C'est agréable moi je vous dis , vraiment ça fait chaud au cœur ! Je me demande si son frère est pareille . . .

Naruto : Tu ressembles à ton frère ?

Sasuke : C'est ce que tout le monde dit.

Naruto : Ah. . .Mais toi , tu le penses ?

Sasuke : Physique , un peu même couleur de cheveux , d'œil , peau pâle , mentalement pas du tout , moi on me dit que je suis le glaçon incarné et lui l'eau froide. . .Bon la différence n'est pas si grande mais voilà , mais en plus il ramène une nana vraiment trop conne , elle parle trop , moche , et se maquille trop je ne vois vraiment ce que mon frère lui trouve peut être qu'au lit elle est bonne. . .

Naruto : C'est vrai que pour moi t'es le glaçon mais je n'ai jamais rencontré ton frère , si tu dis qu'il est l'eau froide il doit être beaucoup plus agréable que toi.

Sasuke : Oué t'as raison mais il est hétéro.

Naruto : Chiottes !

Il me jette un regard alors que je fais ma tête boudeuse. . .Bin oué je préfère avoir un mec sympathique plutôt que Sasuke , bon on ne sort pas ensemble mais on couche ensemble pas volontaire à part quand c'est moi le seme et lui l'uke ça , sa me plais mais je n'ai pas du tout envie _qu'il me prenne rien que d'y repenser j'en ai des frissons , je sens de nouveau son regard sur moi_

Sasuke : T'as froid ?

Naruto : Nan , c'est pas ça , je pensais à quelque chose.

Il acquiesce de la tête et part regarder le paysage du ciel , bin oué pas en face tu vois juste d'autre maison c'est pas très agréable. . . Je m'étire en fermant les yeux et je sens une mains se poser sur ma hanche et la saisir doucement mais fermement j'ouvre les yeux et vois Sasuke m'embrasser c'est à ce moment que je vois un flash , le ténébreux s'écarte de moi rapidement et nous regardons là ou le flash est sortit , mon visage affiche l'étonnement que j'ai en voyant mon père nous faire un clin d'œil avec un appareil photo à la main , j'ai faillis passer par ma terrasse pour aller dans celle de mon père et de le frapper avec en prime effacer cette photo mais malheureusement pour moi il referme sa porte en souriant grandement , je deviens rouge de rage puis je me retourne vers Sasuke il a sa main posé sur son front se lamente puis il me regarde

Sasuke : Ton père. . .J'vais m'le faire !

C'est une menace de mort ou une menace de viol ?

* * *

Hebi: Et en voilà un autre !

Naruto: . . .T'es en forme today !

Hebi: Ouais mon horoscope disait . . .Euh. . .Un truc du genre que je pourrais accomplir ce que je veux aujourd'hui !

Sasuke: Pourquoi ça m'arrive jamais à moi ça ?

Hebi: Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fais ?

Sasuke : Je t'aurais tué.

Hebi*le frappe, pour lui faire perdre d'autres neurones*


	7. Un père emmerdant

Chapitre 7: Un père emmerdant !

_  
__On soupira tout les deux bruyamment , je préféra rentrer dans ma chambre et aller directement m'allonger dans mon lit je fus rapidement rejoins de Sasuke qui referma la porte fenêtre avant qu'il ne vienne , je m'endormis rapidement . . ._

Pov Sasuke

Je ne sais pas s'il dort mais j'aimerais qu'il dégage quand même ce con c'est allongé sur moi ! Tss, calme , zen , c'est pas parce que je suis énervé contre son père que je dois tout lui faire retomber dessus . . . !!!! Mais , mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?!! Où il descend sa main comme ça ? Sa main s'arrête sur le bas de ma hanche , touchant légèrement mes fesses par dessus le vêtements , sa tête est posé sur mon torse une de ses jambes entoure les miennes et une partie de son torse est sur le mien. . .Tss , m'énerve , il me prend pour une nounours ou quoi ? Je le regarde quelque instant et soupire bruyamment , mais je ne le réveille pas. . . Mon regard dérive sur le plafond , je reste quelque minutes ainsi puis je m'endors.

Fin POV Sasuke

J'ouvre mes yeux doucement , mon réveil sonne , je remarque le torse sous moi je me relève rapidement et vois Sasuke encore endormi malgré le réveille , je dormais sur lui ? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !! Quel con ! Je soupire longuement puis j'éteins le réveil , prend des vêtements et m'habille rapidement , j'entends les draps se froisser , je devine donc que Sasuke vient de se réveille , je me retourne en enfilant mon tee-shirt d'uniforme , il me questionne alors

Sasuke: Tu n'avais pas laissé le tiens chez moi ?

Naruto: Si , mais j'en ai plusieurs. Tiens.

Je lui balance justement un uniforme pour la journée , il ne dit rien et s'habille lui aussi mais il m'emprunte un boxer , il va dans ma salle de bain et se lave les dents , je le rejoins et fais de même ensuite nous descendons mais malheureusement pour nous , nous avons une petite surprise en arrivant en bas , mon père , oui cet être complètement débile , ah affiché des photos , sur les murs du hall d'entrée . . .Et ces photos montrent tout simplement Sasuke et moi en train de s'embrasser. . _.[Ici !]__  
NAN MAIS C EST QUOI CETTE ESPECE DE DEBILE PROFOND SI DES INVITES ETAIENT ENTRES !!!!! OU DES CAMBRIOLEURS BONJOUR LA REPUTATION !!!! Sasuke est partit directement les arraché , rejoins pas moi puis j'entends des pas dans les escaliers , je me retourne avec Sasuke et nous découvrons ma mère , un café à la main et un sourire qui en dit long. . .Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter des parents pareil ?! Je lance un regard à Sasuke et je devine qu'il sait lui aussi que ça va mal ce terminer. . ._

Kushina: Bonjour , mon fils et mon gendre. . .

Gros blanc de plusieurs minutes. . .Longues minutes pendant lesquels le ténébreux et moi-même essayons de comprendre un seul mot de ma mère. . .Oui elle parle japonais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulus dire bande d'abrutis ! Sasuke partit littéralement en live

Sasuke: NAN MAIS CA VAS PAS ?? QU ELLE IDEE ?! NARUTO ET MOI ON NE FAIT QUE _COUCHER ENSEMBLE !!!_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
!!!!!!!!!

Naruto: ESPECE DE CRETIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!

Le sourire de ma mère s'élargit comme satisfait , et merde on ne va plus me lâcher maintenant , je suis mort et enterré maintenant quel con , mais quel con ce type ! En plus on ne couche pas ensemble, il me force ce n'est pas pareil mais je ne vais pas dire ça. . . Soudain mon père sort de la pièce près de nous et sort avec son grand sourire de débile

Minato: Alors ces photos ? Magnifique n'est-ce pas ?

Je me jeta sur lui et commençais à le frapper sans relâche , finalement il tomba raide mort ma mère apparut rapidement et soupira en disant

Kushina: Chéri , tu vas toujours trop loin. . .

Minato: Pourquoi il ne te frappe jamais toi ?

Kushina: Comment mon fils pourrait-il me frapper , moi , sa mère !

Minato: J'suis bien son père. . .

Kushina: Ce n'est pas pareil !

Et pourquoi sont-ils mes parents ? On ne c'est jamais posé cette question. . . Je regarde mon portable et constate qu'il est 7h10 en gros nous sommes à la bourres. . .Mais pourquoi ce presser ? J'attrape la main de Sasuke et l'entraine dehors , je ne prend même pas le temps de refermer la porte qu'on courre dans la rue pour arriver à l'heure au bahut , on arrive essoufflés , je reprend doucement ma respiration puis je regarde autour de moi , bizarre il n'y a personne je regarde le ténébreux qui lui sonde la rue , soudainement son portable sonne je sursaute et lui décroche

Sasuke: Ouais ?

Sasuke: Quoi ?! Et tu pouvais pas me le dire avant ?

Sasuke: Et je fais quoi maintenant ? J'suis avec l'autre en plus.

Sasuke: Ouais. Ok.

Il raccroche et se retourne vers moi

Sasuke: Y a pas cours.

_Naruto: Ah. . .Bon , bin je rentre chez moi._

Il acquiesce de la tête et je retourne sur mes pas , je prend un raccourcis qui me fais passer par une ruelle , le ciel n'est pas encore dégagé mais le soleil commence à ce lever , il fait encore sombre , à l'autre bout de la ruelle je vois deux ombres se former , une avec la bras croisés , l'autre les bras ballant mais je devine des sourires plus que sadiques sur leurs visage

?:. . .Comme on se retrouve , Na-ru-to.

Il accentue bien mon prénom , sa voix me fais avoir des frissons , ils se rapprochent doucement de moi, je ne peux plus bouger. . .

POV Sasuke

Bon , ça m'énerve , il pouvait pas me prévenir qu'il n'y avait pas école , merde en plus je vais devoir me taper la nana d'mon frère , 'tain fait chier , elle va parler pendant 3500 ans j'le sens . . .Au bout d'une heure j'arrive chez moi , j'entre avec ma clé et dès que je fais un pas j'entends

?: Chéééééééééééééééri !!!!! Ton Peeeeeeeeetiiiiiiit Frère est rentré !!!!

Et merde. . .Cette . . .Cette conne !! je vois mon frère descendre d'un pas las et me regarder , il s'en fout que je soit la ou pas ce n'est pas son problème tout ce qui l'importe c'est de pouvoir baisé avec sa conne , elle déboule dans le hall et commence à se jeter sur moi , heureusement j'ai l'habitude et j'arrive à l'éviter de justesse ! Je referme la porte et veux me diriger vers ma chambre mais l'autre pipelette m'attrape le bras , je tourne mon visage vers et vois un sourire de débile sur son visage trop maquillé . . .Beurk j'en aurais presque la gerbe . . .

Karin: Alors choupinou tu étais où hier ?

Sasuke: Hey pouffiasse , déjà j'suis pas « choupinou » et qu'est ce que ça peux te foutre là où j'étais ?

Je vois des larmes ce former au coin de ses yeux , elle me lâche et saute dans les bras d'Itachi qui la réceptionne sans mal , moi je pense que je serais tomber à la renverse avec un mammouth dans son genre , je monte les escaliers et m'enferme dans ma chambre pas envie qu'on vienne m'emmerder je vais dans ma salle de bain et je vois les vêtements de Naruto je les prends , les plient rapidement et les posent sur mon lit puis je me dirige vers mon bureau , j'y aperçois un paquet cadeau , plutôt gros. . .C'est quoi encore cette connerie ? J'ouvre le papier sans ménagement et un ordinateur portable pointe le bout de son nez , si je ne savais pas cacher mes expression j'aurais sans doute sauté de joie , ce que je ne fis pas. . .Mais bien content d'avoir un ordi je branche le câble à une prise et je l'allume bon il me demande de remplir plein de cases patati patata et finalement j'arrive au bureau et voilà mon ordi marche , bon je créer ma session pas envie qu'on voit ce que je fais . . .Bref , je navigue sur internet vite fais sans trop et [Site yaoi comportant du NaruSasu xD je divague .] je tombe sur un site ou le nom est :  
!!Le sexe c'est tout bénef!!  
En 10 leçons , vas y prend moi pour un débutant. . .Non je ne suis pas débutant et Naruto n'était pas mon premier ( et ce ne sera pas mon dernier ! )Non , ne me demandez pas une liste elle serait bien trop longue [Quel vantard !!] bref , je ferme la fenêtre et ferme l'ordi sans l'éteindre , raaah je m'emmerde et j'ai rien à faire , il est super tôt en plus 9 heure seulement . . .Que faire , que faire, que faire , je commençais à réellement m'emmerder , je descendis à peine franchis le pas de la porte du salon qu'une espèce de mocheté trop maquillée essaye de me sauter dessus mais je me pousse pile à temps ce qui me permet de l'éviter elle va s'encastrer dans le sol en tombant Itachi se _rapproche rapidement d'elle_

Itachi: Est ce que ça va ?

Karin: Comment veux tu que sa aille , alors que ton frère me repousse !!!

Sasuke: Hey , mocheté , t'es la copine de mon frère pas la mienne , et heureusement d'ailleurs. . .

Elle partie dans une grosse crise de larme , je soupira bruyamment pour la faire taire mais ça ne fit qu'augmenter ses pleurs , Itachi essayait tant bien que mal de la calmer mes rien à faire , elle ne voulait rien entendre , mon frère se retourna alors vers moi , je compris immédiatement ce qu'il me demandait nan mais puis quoi encore , que j'l'embrasse ,j'irais pas m'excuser !

Sasuke: Pleurnicheuse , sérieusement Itachi t'avais pas quelqu'un de moins chiant ?

Ses pleurs s'arrêtèrent brusquement , Itachi regarda alors sa copine

Karin: JE SUIS PAS UNE PLEURNICHEUSE !!!!

Sasuke: Alors t'es quoi ?

Karin: Ta future belle-sœur !

Je remarqua le blanchissement de mon frère augmenter , je compris aussi dans son regard qu'il ne voulait absolument pas se marier avec elle. . .Je m'avança d'eux , poussa cette . . .Fille-qui-se-maquille-trop , et attrapa par le bras mon frère , il se laissa traîner , j'aperçus la fille-qui-se-maquille-trop nous suivre , je me stoppa et lui dis

Sasuke: Tu permets ?

Karin: Mais . . .Mais. . .

Sasuke: Y a pas de mais , lâche nous!

Karin: Itachi . . . !!

Mais mon frère ne fit rien , elle s'accrocha à son bras et il prit la parole

Itachi: Karin-chan , s'il te plais !

Elle rougit violemment sans ce rendre compte que la voix de mon frère avait changé quand il avait prononcé le -chan , ce qui me fis rire intérieurement ! Elle retourna dans le salon et moi j'emmenais Itachi dans la cuisine

Sasuke: Père et mère , t'obliges n'est ce pas ?

Itachi: M'oblige à quoi ?

Sasuke: A sortir avec ce thon !

Itachi:. . .Non , ce n'est pas ça.

_Sasuke: Alors c'est quoi ?_

Itachi: . . .Sasuke. . .

Je haussais un sourcil , en me demandant pourquoi il prenait un ton aussi coupable il lâcha d'une seule traite ce qu'il avait sur le cœur

Itachi: Je suis gay.

Je fis un arrêt sur image , il baissa la tête, je soupira bruyamment mais de soulagement ce que ne remarqua absolument pas mon frère qui se renfrogna encore un peu plus.

Sasuke: Itachi, tu n'es pas seul.

Il releva brusquement la tête et me dévisagea

Itachi: Tu veux dire. . .

Sasuke: Oui , moi aussi. Enfin disons plutôt bi.

Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres , il me tapota la tête , je fis la moue j'ai jamais aimé qu'il me fasse ça , je suis plus un gamin !

Sasuke: Bon maintenant , faut' se débarrasser de l'autre fille-pas-belle !

Itachi:. . .Ah la la . . .

Sasuke: Nan mais , dis moi t'as pas couché avec elle quand même ?

Itachi: Je te rappelle que je suis gay , je peux avoir une érection pour une nana !

Fiiiu , un soupire profond sortit de ma bouche , ce qui amusa mon aîné

Sasuke: Dans tout les cas faut la virer ! Et puis. . .Je te trouve. . .Plus. . .hum. Sympathique ? Oui , c'est ça , sympathique , ton mec doit être bien.

Des rougeurs lui prirent rapidement les joues , c'était à mon tour de sourire amusé par cette scène peu commune ! Mais quand je dis peu commune , c'est peu commune ! Je l'aurais bien pris en photo pour immortalisé ce moment ! Tout à coup la fille-trop-maquillée fait irruption dans la pièce , elle court dans les bras d'Itachi et le serre fortement dans ses bras

Itachi: Quoi ?

Son ton est un peu brusque je pense que de parler avec moi l'a remonté à bloque ! Elle ne fit pas attention à ce ton , décidément trop conne et expliqua sa situation désastreuse ( au sens ironique du terme )

Karin: Il. . .Il a une araignée !! Dans le salon !!!

. . .Un gros blanc s'installe . . .

Sasuke: Mais quelle potiche cette nana !  
_  
Je crois qu'elle le prend mal , bah je m'en fous mais je suis pressé qu'elle se barre !  
Itachi la regarde puis lui dit , sèchement_

Itachi: On rompt .

Karin: Pardon ?

Itachi: Je t'ai dis , qu'on rompait .

Karin: Mais. . .Pourquoi ?!

Itachi: Je ne suis pas attiré par toi , tout simplement !

Elle partie en larme de la cuisine , à peine cinq minutes qu'elle était dans le hall avec toute ses affaires , mais toujours en train de pleurer , je remarquais sur le visage de mon frère , de la pitié , tss un Uchiwa na pas de pitié , je lui donna un coup de coude et partis ouvrir la porte élégamment lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'était plus la bienvenue ! Elle partie en courant et pleurant , je poussa un soupire de soulagement et me tourna vers mon ainé

Sasuke: Maintenant je veux que tu appelle ton petit ami et que tu le ramène ici !

Itachi: Et pourquoi ?

Sasuke: Je veux l'rencontrer !

Mon frère sourit doucement et prit son portable dans sa main , il appuya sur les touches pour ensuite porter sa main à son oreille , je me rapprocha discrètement vu qu'il c'était retourné pour téléphoner tranquille j'entendais toute la conversation

Itachi: Allô ?

?: Qui c'est ?

Itachi: I. . .Itachi .

Un blanc s'en suivit , oulah sa sent l'orage dans l'air il ne m'avait pas dit qu'ils étaient un petit peu en froid

?: Ta copine ta largué , donc tu reviens vers moi ?!

Son ton de vois était exaspéré , et je me doutais ( comme tout le monde je pense ) qu'il était très énervé

Itachi: Je l'ai largué.

Il appuya bien sur le « je » , un autre blanc apparut

Itachi: Je suis. . .Déso. . .Lé. . .

Un Uchiwa qui s'excuse c'est presque impossible ! Alors ce gars il a intérêt à lui pardonner !

_?:T'as dis quoi ?_

Itachi: J'ai dis désolé .

Un autre blanc . . .Mais très long , mon frère se dandinait d'un pied à l'autre , il semblait très stressé !

Itachi: Deidara . . .

Deidara: Je. . .Je. . .Enfin. . .

Itachi: Ça te dirais de venir chez moi ?

Deidara: J'. . .J'arrive , donne moi l'adresse !

Itachi: 13 rue des shinigamis .

Deidara: Quel jolie nom de rue. . .

. . .Je crois que c'est le premier à dire ça , en le pensant réellement bizarrement je le trouve un peu suspect. . .Doit lui manquer une case , avec mon frère ils font la paire ! Tiens je fais des rimes maintenant ! Bon , il raccroche et se retourne vers moi

Itachi: Tu écoutes mes conversations maintenant ?

Sasuke: Parfaitement !

Il soupira en secouant sa tête de gauche à droite, on partit s'asseoir dans le salon , enfin lui s'assit et moi je cherchais cette araignée de merde ! 'Fin j'm'en fous mais j'préfère ne pas avoir de bestiole dans ma maison , Ah , Ah ! Trouvé ! Toute noire et toute velue , plutôt jolie , allé à la morgue ! Je balança ma main , elle tapa dans l'araignée qui se trouva collée au mur , ma main en touchant le mur fit un bruit assourdissant , bon bah j'ai plus qu'à nettoyer le mur maintenant , et en plus quand tu commences à laver une partie du mur tu dois tout nettoyer sinon ça fait une marque [Expérience personnelle --'] Soudain la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit , mon frère se leva il avait les joues un peu rouge , APPAREIL PHOTO!!!!! Bon , je le suis puis il ouvre la porte , sur le pas de la porte se trouve un homme au long cheveux blond attaché en queue de cheval à la samouraï , enfin il a une mèche plutôt longue qui n'est pas attachée , ses yeux son d'un bleu océan , il fait la même taille que mon frère donc il me dépasse mais je perçois ses muscles peut être plus musclé que mon frère. . .Bizarre mais il me fait penser à Naruto , cheveux blond , yeux bleus , musclé mais ce n'est pas possible sinon « Deidara » ne serait pas là , ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il serait avec la famille du blond. . .Mais bon ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça , le dénommé Deidara se jeta dans les bras de mon frère qui le réceptionna avec un doux sourire aux lèvres , un sourire que je n'avais jamais vu , un baisé langoureux s'en suivit. . .Bref je tiens juste à rappeler que je suis là , je tousse pour me faire remarquer ils se détachent et Deidara se dirige vers moi il regarde mon aîné puis moi , puis encore mon frère et de nouveau moi à mon avis frappé par notre ressemblance . . .On est pas si ressemblant que ça tout de même ?!

Deidara: Hallucinant ! Ton petit frère te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. . .

Aaaah. . . Encore un crétin , je soupire bruyamment

Deidara: Et comment tu t'appelles petit ?  
_  
Petit ? J'ai bien entendu ? Il a dit petit ? Une aura meurtrière s'échappe de mon corps , le blond se recule rapidement ne s'attendant pas à se genre de réaction mon frère soupire et explique le malentendu_

Itachi: Ne l'appelle plus jamais «petit» c'est un truc qui le met dans une colère noir. . .

Deidara: Et tu n'as pas un moyen pour le calmer ?

Itachi: Non.

Deidara: Sucreries ?

Itachi: Même pas en rêve et pour moi non plus !

Deidara: Argent ?

Itachi: Non , j'ai déjà essayer . . .

Deidara: Nana ? Mec ?

Itachi: Tiens pas bête. . .

Deidara: Mec ou nana ?

Itachi: Plus mec.

Deidara: Raaah ! Faut chercher !! Vas me chercher un mec dans la rue!!!

Itachi: Mon frère n'aime que les choses de qualités, pas ce qu'on trouve dans la rue à tout les coins de rue. . .

Deidara: Vous êtes . . .Compliqués dans cette famille !!

Pendant qu'ils parlaient ils n'avaient même pas remarqués que je m'étais calmé mais bon , les crétins on ne les changent pas. . .Soudain mon téléphone sonna , ah un texto, je vis mon frère se glisser derrière moi pendant que j'ouvrais ce texto :

«Bonjour mon chéri !!! Enfin , je pense qu'Itachi est là aussi donc bonjours mes chéris !!! Oui , oui , c'est maman ! Bon bref ,nous ne serons de retour que l'année prochaine au mieux ! Je dis bien au mieux. . .Je ne peux donc rien vous promettre mais bien sûr vous recevrez nos cadeaux pour vos anniversaires !!  
Bisous mes choux !! Maman et Papa.»

Je ne pense pas du tout que mon père est accepté de signer ce message . . .Beaucoup trop excentrique qu'il est [Le message] Bon dans tout les cas je suis tranquille jusqu'à l'année prochaine à merde. . .J'avais oublié ce crétin qu'est mon frère et me voilà dans une merde pas possible , en tout cas les bonnes rentre dans deux jours , marre de me faire moi même à manger. . .Oué , oué j'vous entends d'ici ! Ouais et alors , j'suis un gosse de riche et qu'est ce que ça peux vous faire ? Je sais faire des choses de mes dix doigts ! Faire plaisir à un homme ou une femme très facile pour quelqu'un comme moi. . .Habile de ses mains et de son corps !  
Quoi ? Mais vous allez arrêter de me faire chier , j'm'en fous que vous dîtes que j'suis un pervers en _plus ce n'est pas tellement faux donc. . .Oué je le reconnais sa en chaque quelques unes ? M'en fous !! C'est pas mon problème . . .Bref je vais me montrer courtois_

Sasuke: Sasuke.

Deidara: Pardon ?

Crétin , débile , stupide . . .Baka !!

Itachi: C'est son prénom.

Deidara: Ah ! Bizarre dans son prénom y a le mot uke . . .

Mon poing partit tout seul dans as mâchoire , Itachi coure vers lui puis me regarde

Itachi: Nan mais ça va pas ?!!

Sasuke: Il m'insulte en disant ça.

Itachi:. . .Tss, vraiment Sasuke t'abuses

Sasuke: Et ?

J'aime énerver mon frère c'est tellement facile :  
1- répondre par des questions  
2- répondre par des petits mots  
3-emmerder ses potes  
4- finir les gâteau au chocolat avant lui  
Et j'en passe , vraiment c'est trop drôle ! Surtout que ça marche à chaque fois . . .Le blond se relève et se dirige vers moi, rapidement retenu par mon aîné qui lui fait non de la tête , puis il prend sa main et monte les escaliers pendant que moi je me dirige vers le salon pour passer une journée télé. . .

Fin POV Sasuke

POV Itachi

Je propose , sans parler , à mon petit ami de monter dans ma chambre , je pense qu'il a compris , à peine arriver en haut des escaliers qu'il passe ses mains sous mon tee-shirt , après notre dernière dispute je ne pensais pas les ressentir sur moi , il colle son torse à mon dos je tourne la tête vers lui et l'embrasse langoureusement , après notre baisé il me porte et me dépose sur son épaule , je soupire il aime faire des choses inutiles. . .Mais bon je ne me vois pas lui refuser quelque chose . . .Il me jette sur mon lit et se met à califourchon sur moi , il m'embrasse puis part dans mon cou y laissant une jolie marque rouge mais j'en gémis doucement , il m'enlève rapidement mon haut pour venir suçoter mes morceau de chair déjà tendu , il les mordille , donne des coups de langue puis les suçote à tour de rôle , je gémis de plus en plus fort , je lui enlève le plus rapidement possible son haut mais j'ai un peu du mal. . .Il se redresse avant que je ne finisse et me sourit pour enlever lui même son haut me laissant redécouvrir son torse j'en soupire de contentement , de mes mains je le lui caresse sensuellement il sourit encore plus , que j'aime son sourire je me redresse doucement pour capturer ses lèvres ma langue part jouer avec celle de mon conjoint , mes mains passent dans son dos le caressant de bas en haut en douceur je ressens ses frissons , à mon tour je pars dans son cou , je lèche la peau qui s'offre à moi et mordille sa clavicule je l'entend gémir , sa m'excite encore _plus , il défait mon pantalon en jetant sa tête dans mon cou et il recommence sa torture si enivrante me laissant , sans doute , d'autre trace rouge , mon pantalon tombe à mes pieds que je remue pour faire tomber ce tissus , j'attaque moi aussi son jean , pendant que je le fais glisser j'en profite pour le tripoter , mes mains caressent ses fesses à travers le tissus du boxer il me mordille le lobe de l'oreille en échange et je gémis doucement , Deidara relève sa tête de mon cou et me regarde son regard me transperce , je rougis sans le vouloir de toute façon qui aime rougir ? Et certainement pas un Uchiwa c'est plutôt gênant . . .De sa main il me caresse mon membre par dessus le seul vêtement qu'il me reste mes gémissements sont pas très fort mais on les entends enfin il descend en me donnant des baisés papillons sur le torse, léchant parfois , il arrive à mon boxer qu'il retire avec ses dents puis il prend mon membre en bouche , commence des va et vient pour s'arrêter brusquement et lui donner des coups de langue et il reprend en bouche , un moment vite un moment lent , je perd la tête sous la cadence rapidement je jouis dans sa bouche il avale , m'embrasse et rentre un doigt en moi un peu précipitamment que je me contracte Deidara part dans mon cou et lèche, mordille et donne des baisés papillons , je crois que c'est la première fois qu'il est aussi doux. . .Rapidement il rajoute un deuxième doigts , petite grimace rapide, il débute des mouvements de va et vient de nouveau ensuite il enlève ses doigts et je sais déjà ce qu'il va faire , il me pénètre violemment un cris de douleur sors de ma bouche il attend docilement que je me réhabitue à le sentir en moi enfin je bouge des hanches pour lui faire comprendre de continuer , il me sourit alors de toute ses dents , tout d'abord il fait des mouvements de va et vient doux et lent malgré que ça me fasse gémir , j'en veux plus , je veux plus de brutalité de force et de sauvagerie , je le fais rouler sur le côté , moi en position du dominant et je m'empale sur son membre , j'augmente la cadence , je me penche vers son torse pour mieux me retenir et accélérer encore plus , nous crions de plaisir , puis il reprend la place du dominant et me mets à quatre pattes , ses coups de rein sont de plus en plus puissants , il touche ma prostate. . .Un cris beaucoup plus fort que les autres sort de ma bouche , il se concentre sur cette tâche en moi pour me faire crier de jouissance , rapidement cette jouissance m'emporte je hurle de nouveau et me libère sur les draps en me cambrant , sous ma contraction son membre se retrouve plus serré et il se libère en moi, il me tombe sur le dos et nous nous écroulons sur le lit souillé. . .Bah c'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre. . .il nous mets sous la couette et se blottis dans mes bras , il m'embrasse et nous nous endormons_

Fin POV Itachi

POV Sasuke

Raaah je m'emmerde et mon frère et son copain ne sont pas très discret , je suis monté dans ma chambre ce n'était pas pour les entendre sérieusement me prenez pas toujours pour un pervers , entendre mon frère jouir ne me procure aucune excitation ! Tss. . .Je m'allonge sur mon lit et je m'endors à mon tour. . .  
Aaaah ! 18Heure qu'est ce que je m'emmerde , j'entends le téléphone sonner [Gaston y a le téléphon qui son mais y a jamais person qui y répond. . .P'tit délire . ] J'm'en fous , je suis affalé sur mon lit en train de réfléchir , oué je réfléchis faites pas ces têtes ! J'suis pas Naruto moi. . .Mon frère entre sans frapper et me tend le téléphone avant que j'ai pu le réprimander , je prend le téléphone en main et fait glisser jusqu'à mon oreille

?: Sasuke ? C'est Kushina !

Hein , qu'est ce qu'elle me veut ?

Sasuke: Oui. Que se passe t-il ?

Kushina: C'est Naruto depuis qu'il est sortit il n'est toujours pas rentré et le lycée c'est terminé il y a 2 heure environ !  
_  
Sasuke: Kushina-san. . .Il n'y avait pas cours aujourd'hui._

Kushina:. . . Tu . . .Tu veux dire . . .Que. . .A quelle heure l'as tu laissé ?

Sasuke: Environs 7h50.

J'entends des débuts de pleurs , c'est comme si je pouvais la voir en train de pleurer même si elle essaye de ne pas faire trop de bruit . . .

Kushina: Je. . .Je ne peux pas. . .Sortir , mon. . .Mari a besoin. . .De moi. . .Peux tu t'en occuper ? S'il te plaît !

J'aurais bien aimé refusé mais , si elle me dit que son mari a lui aussi des problèmes , vaux mieux que je l'aide . . .

Sasuke: D'accord.

Je raccroche directement après , je prend une veste , descend rapidement et mets mes chaussures , mon frère arrive dans le hall , je lui balance le téléphone qu'il rattrape habilement

Itachi: Où vas tu ?

Sasuke: Quelque part.

Je déteste qu'on me pose des questions , je sors direct après en fermant la porte et je commence à courir dans les rues de cette ville je retourne devant l'école et emprunte le chemin que j'ai vu prendre Naruto , soudain je bute sur quelque chose , je me rattrape au mur de la ruelle , puis regarde vers ce qui a faillit me faire tomber !  
Je soulève mes pieds doucement un liquide opaque et épais se colle à mes chaussures , sombre dans cette ruelle ou le soleil débute sa descente , je remarque immédiatement le sang , ce sang. . .A qui appartient t-il ? J'avance mon regard un peu plus loin et je vois un corps inerte. . .Je m'approche doucement et dans un dernier rayon de soleil qui dévoile une chevelure d'or , Naruto. . .Était là, juste à mes pieds dans cette mare de sang , je m'accroupis et découvrit l'état de son corps , il était nu , allongé sur le ventre , mais sa tête tournée dans ma direction , ses yeux saphir fermés , son visage baignant dans , je crois , son propre sang , je découvris plusieurs de ses cicatrices réouverte et d'autres qui s'accumulent sur ce corps , je le toucha légèrement , un bref signe de vie , mon regard se dirigea vers ses jambes , elles aussi pleine de sang mais parmi ce sang , je remarqua un liquide blanchâtre au niveau de ses fesses et coulant le long de ses cuisses, un couteau à ses pieds . . .Torturé. . .Et. . .Violé. . .

* * *

Hebi: Et un troisième , un !

Naruto: Une véritable pile électrique depuis un petit moment. ..

Sasuke: Effrayant , le pire c'est que je crois que son cerveau marche !

Naruto: MON DIEU !!

Hebi:. . .Nan mais oh ! J'vous entends bande de débile !


	8. Souvenirs, souvenirs

Chapitre 8: Souvenirs, souvenirs

**Flash Back On :**

Petit garçon de 8 ans, blond aux yeux bleus , turbulent , toujours plein d'énergie , souriant, il racontait des blagues totalement stupide mais il réussissait à faire sourire le plus froid de son école et était devenu son meilleur ami , son ami était tout simplement le frère de ce dernier, ils s'appelaient :

-Gaara  
-Kankuro

Le dernier était presque aussi brailleur que Naruto et le blond avait une demi-sœur que ses parents avaient trouvés sur le seuil de leur porte , une petite , très petite fille du nom de. . .

Flash Back Off__

POV Sasuke

Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?! Tout ce sang. . .Il forme une grande flaque tout autour de son corps , je lui soulève la tête pour éviter qu'il ne ce noie avec son propre sang , toute la partie droite de son visage est recouverte de sang , je tâte son cou pour trouver son pouls et m'informer de son état: Je sens des petits battements très faible mais ils sont présent. . .Bon. . .J'aperçois ses vêtements un peu plus loin , je vais les récupérer , mon pantalon se retrouve trempé par le sang opaque et sombre mais ce n'est pas mon problème pour le moment.  
Je lui remis juste son boxer parce que ses vêtements sont trop déchiquetés pour que quiconque ne les mettent et aussi trop imbibés de sang. Je le prend dans mes bras sentant le sang tomber sur mes vêtements et le liquide carmin sur le blond s'égoutter et retomber lourdement dans la flaque de sang puis je sors de la ruelle , mon colis dans les mains . . .

**Flash Back On:**

La ou ce blond se rendit compte qu'il était bisexuel , il devait avoir 14 ans environs s'il se souvenait bien, Gaara était tombé sur lui pendant le cours de sport et ils s'étaient embrassés ce qui fit rire énormément le baka blond mais qui avait fait rougir énormément le roux ce que n'avait pas remarqué le blond. Dans les vestiaires ils étaient les derniers , Gaara s'approcha de lui

Gaara: Désolé pour tout à l'heure

Gaara qui s'excuse. . .

Naruto: Hein ? Mais t'excuse pas ! C'était rien !

Il y eut un blanc un peu gênant . . .Le roux se baissa pour atteindre le blond assis sur le banc, celui-ci ne bougea par et ferma les yeux en sentant le souffle chaud de son meilleur ami frôler le sien , Gaara en profita pour l'embrasser tout d'abord doucement ne posant que ses lèvres sur celles de son meilleur ami puis en ne remarquant aucun rejet de la part du blond il accentua et demanda l'accès à la langue de celui-ci , il accepta en ouvrant doucement les lèvres , un baisé des plus langoureux. . .Ils étaient sortis ensemble sans jamais franchir le cap de faire l'amour ou coucher . . .  
**  
Flash Back Off**__

POV Sasuke

Je marchais vite , me dépêchant de rentrer chez moi pour le soigner , hors de question de l'emmener à l'hôpital ils posaient toujours trop de question , Ah ! Faut aussi que j'appelle Kushina-san pour lui dire que j'ai retrouvé son fils mais dans un sale état. . .Je mis un peu moins de 45 minutes pour rentrer , j'arrivais et avec mes pieds tapais contre la porte , mon frère ouvrit violemment la porte pour , sans doutes , vouloir frapper la personne qui faisait tout ce bruit , mais son expression de fureur se changea vite en étonnement en remarquant le sang , et le corps dans mes bras , il me laissa rentrer

Sasuke: Apporte moi le téléphone ! Dans ma chambre !

Pendant ce temps moi je montais les escaliers en essayant de ne pas tomber , ensuite je le déposa sur mon lit et partit dans la salle de bain chercher de quoi le soigner et je retourna près du corps inerte, mon frère entra dans ma chambre suivit de Deidara , Deidara qui s'approcha de Naruto et moi suivit de mon frère , je débuta de le soigner

**Flash Back On:**

Le petit blond était couché dans son lit , enfin petit il avait tout de même 12 ans , comme il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir il se leva et descendit les escaliers de sa vaste demeure , il s'approcha du salon ou de la lumière passait à travers la porte qui était entrouverte , il en profita pour épier ses parents qui avaient l'air de se disputer , Kushina se leva en agitant les bras et hurla

Kushina: MAIS TU TE RENDS COMPTE ?!!!!! NOTRE FILS A FAILLIT MOURIR !!!!!

Elle se massa les tempe pour se calmer et reprit un peu plus doucement

Kushina: SI NOTRE FILS NE SAVAIT PAS SE BATTRE IL SERAIT MORT !! Tu t'en rends compte ?!!!  
TU N'AURAIS JAMAIS DU LES LAISSER FILER !!! NARUTO AURAIT PUT CREVER A CAUSE DE CES TYPES QUE TU AS LAISSE FILER !!!!

Minato se leva en balançant la petite table basse qui partit s'encastrer dans le mur ,le vase comportant de magnifique rose blanche se brisa au sol , les fleurs s'éparpillèrent ainsi que l'eau et le verre

Minato: OUI ! JE M EN REND COMPTE ET TU NE SAIS PAS CE QUE CA FAIS DE SAVOIR QUE TON PROPRE GOSSE TU N AS PAS REUSSIS A LE PROTEGER !!!! TU CROIS QUE JE NE M EN VEUX PAS ?!!!

Soudain un silence s'installa , le blond se rassit lourdement suivit de sa femme qui le prit ensuite dans ses bras en s'excusant

Kushina: Pardon. . .Naruto ne doit jamais savoir ce que nous sommes . . .Sinon il aura de nombreux risque et du sang sur les mains.

Minato: Le problème c'est que je suis blessé, je ne peux plus faire grand chose. . .Et les risques sont de plus en plus grand, j'aurais jamais du m'embarquer dans cette affaire.  
**  
Le petit blond entra dans la pièce et se fit remarquer en parlant**

Naruto: Je sais déjà ce que vous êtes , et je dois dire que je m'en doutais. . .Moi , papa , maman, je vous aiderais dans ce domaine car il m'inspire. . .Le carnage que j'ai fais. . .Ma remplie, j'étais heureux mais ensuite en me «réveillant» j'ai pris peur. . .

Les deux adultes restèrent en arrêt sur image . . .Plutôt comique . . .Mais personne ne rit

Minato: Naruto. . .Tu . . .Savais ?

Le petit acquiesça d'un signe de tête , sa mère se leva et se posta devant son fils

Kushina: Non ! Non ! Tu ne dois pas nous aider ! Tu dois réussir tes études ! Te marier ! Avoir des enfants tout ça dans une vie paisible !!!

Naruto: Maman. Je me suis déjà fais remarquer. . .

La rousse éclata en sanglot, prenant son fils dans ses bras. . .A cette époque le blond n'avait pas encore ses cicatrices. . .

Flash Back Off __

POV Sasuke

Je pris des mains de mon frère le téléphone et composa le numéro de chez Naruto il ne fallut qu'une sonnerie pour que quelqu'un réponde , je casa le téléphone entre mon épaule et mon oreille pour continuer de m'occuper du blond

Kushina: Allô ?!!

Sasuke: Kushina-san c'est Sasuke . . .

Elle me coupa la parole

Kushina: Tu as mon fils ?!!!

Sasuke: Oui. Mais il ne pourra pas rentrer ce soir. . .

Kushina: . . .Il est blessé ?

Sa voix se perdit en posant cette question

Sasuke:. . .Oui.

Kushina:Euh. . .Je. . .Peux tu le . . .

C'était à mon tour de la couper

Sasuke: Oui , je le garde chez moi. Normalement vous le reverrez demain si son état s'améliore. . .

Kushina: Est-il conscient , puis-je lui parler ?  
_  
Sasuke: Non , il est évanoui ._

Kushina: Ses cicatrices ?

Sasuke: Certaine réouverte et de nouvelle .

Kushina: D'autre chose ?

Sasuke: . . .Kushina-san. . .Il a été violé . . .

Par quelqu'un d'autre que moi ! Rien que d'y penser ça m'énerve , son corps m'appartenait et m'appartient toujours pour une question d'appartenance je pense que ceux qui ont fait ça vont le payer. . .A l'autre bout du téléphone un blanc .

Kushina: Ce n'était pas sa première fois au moins ?

Sasuke: N. . .Non.

Elle soupire de soulagement , son souffle résonne dans le combiné , je me sens rougir à cause de cette question , mais je me reprend vite et continu de bander les plaies, et les cicatrices du blond

Kushina: Sasuke. . .Prends soin de lui au moins cette nuit. Ensuite tu agiras comme tu le faisais avant mais laisses lui , juste le temps de s'en remettre et d'essayer de nous faire croire qu'il va bien. . .Une dernière chose. . .Rends lui vengeance. . .

Sasuke: Vous inquiétez pas , je ne comptais pas laisser certaine chose passer. . .

Un petit rire , très faible traverse sa gorge puis elle dit

Kushina: Tu ne fais que coucher avec lui mais tu as l'air possessif.

Je prend une couleur rouge pivoine , puis toussote comme pour faire passer le sujet

Sasuke: Je vous tiendrais au courant de son état.

Kushina: Pas que de ça. . .De leurs états aussi.

Sasuke: Hum. Mais faudrait que Naruto veuille me dire quelque chose. . .

Kushina: Je te l'accorde . . .

Un gémissement se fait entendre , et deux noms murmuré «Kushina, Naruto. . .»

Kushina: Je dois te laisser !

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle raccroche , je donne le téléphone à mon frère , et je m'affaire à soigner ce blond qui me cause bien des soucis , je n'aurais peut être jamais dû en faire mon jouet. . .  
Une demi heure plus tard j'ai fini de le bander , je n'ai jamais dis que j'étais un as dans la bandage non plus et avoir un frère et son petit ami derrière à commenter tout ce que tu fais , c'est pas pratique bon j'l'ai aient viré mais bon. . .Son pouls est redevenu stable , mais le problème c'est: mes _draps. . .Ils sont fichus !!! remplient de sang , je ne peux même pas les changer parce que ce débile est dessus . . . Bon à la douche ! J'ai trop de sang sur mes mains et mes avants bras . . .L'eau brûlante tombe sur moi ,enlevant se sang, abaissant mes cheveux qui se collent à mon cou et la base de mon dos . . .Il y a une chose que je n'arrive pas à comprendre , Naruto sait ce battre , j'en suis certain alors pourquoi ne c'est-il pas défendu ?!  
Je ressors une serviette sur les hanche , mes cheveux toujours collés à mon cou , aplatis , je pris un bas de pyjama noir et l'enfila rapidement , j'ai balancé la serviette dans un coin de ma chambre et ai éteins la lumière pour aller me plonger sous les draps . . ._

Fin POV Sasuke

Je cligne des yeux , il n'y a pas de lumière , juste la lumière qui filtre à travers la vitre , enfin la lumière je veux plutôt dire la lune , la pleine lune c'est beau. . .Mais j'aimerais la voir rouge un jour. . .Bien que ce soit sans doutes impossible . . .Il y a plusieurs légende dessus. . .Mais ce n'est pas le moment , je bouge un petit peu et grimace , je regarde mon corps et vois tout ces bandages , je me soulève difficilement avec un bras et regarde en dessous de moi , oops les draps sont . . .Imbibés de mon sang je dirais. . .Puis je regarde à côté , une forme indistincte m'apparaît d'abord et je reconnais Sasuke. . . Sasuke ? Je serais chez lui ? Dans tout les cas il dort. . .Je me plonge sous la couette et me rapproche du corps à côté , je fais passer mes bras autour de sa taille et colle ma tête à son torse

Sasuke: Hn ?

Il m'entoure de ses bras doucement pour ne pas me faire mal , puis je m'endors

**Flash Back On :**

L'adolescent blond de 14 ans sortait avec un roux , qui ne cessait de lui demander de coucher avec lui

Gaara: Naruto, allez ! Quoi ce sera bien !

Naruto: Non. J'veux pas , Gaara tu peux bien me comprendre.

Presque tout les jours étaient ainsi jusqu'à leurs séparation

Ce matin là ils l'avaient retrouvés , son corps s'était mit à trembler . . .Un coup de poignard. . .Une caresse . . .Un autre. . .Une autre. . .Et ainsi de suite.

Son corps ne lui répondait plus , tout ce qu'il se souvenait c'était se soleil qui commençait sa monter , cacher par les nuages , dans une ruelle , son corps se fit pencher , ses vêtements déchirés , des coups , des blessures, des douleurs. . .  
Une douleur qu'il connaissait depuis peu , mais moins forte qu'à cette instant , CET homme venait de le pénétrer . Une phrase sortit de sa bouche pendant qu'il le pénétrait

?: Ton corps connais déjà celui des hommes. . .

Le blond se battait souvent avec son ami brun avec des tatouages sur le visages , ils adoraient se battre ensemble , ils se hurlaient dessus , se frappaient mais déconnaient beaucoup entre eux jamais le blond n'aurait imaginé l'attirance qu'avait le brun envers lui. . .

Une lame qui se balade sur un corps pour le marquer à vif. . .Une déconnade. . .Une autre. . **.Une autre , et encore ainsi de suite.**

Pendant que l'homme derrière lui le pénétrait violemment , celui de devant le força à prendre en bouche son membre . . .Il ne bougeait pas tout ce qui le faisait bouger c'était les coups de reins douloureux qu'il recevait . . .Son corps devenait de plus en plus abîmé. . .Son cœur de plus en plus meurtrit. . .Son âme de plus en plus sale. . .Un couteau. . .Une lame. . .Un coup. . .Deux coups. . .Trois coups. . .De plus en plus. . .Une lame . . .S'efforçant de rouvrir certaine de ses plaies , de rouvrir certaine de ses cicatrices. . .De rouvrir son cœur meurtrit , blessé , las , faible et seul. . .

Flash Back Off__

Le lendemain arriva bien trop vite à mon goût ! Je serais bien resté plus longtemps au chaud. . .A t-on cours aujourd'hui ? Je dois avoir raté pas mal de cours depuis le début d'année. . .Bah , c'est pas grave, les profs s'y feront enfin j'espère , comment vont papa et maman faudrait que je me lève mais j'ai mal , pas seulement physiquement mon cœur me fait mal , cette blessure que je pensais avoir pansé seul. . Mais je viens de comprendre on ne peut rien panser seul il faut toujours quelqu'un pour nous aider à mettre des bandes sur nos blessures , à avoir les mots, les gestes pour soigner les cœurs. Malheureusement je n'ai personne. . .Vous pensez à Sasuke , il est le seul à m'avoir vu dans un si sale état , mais aussi à m'avoir vu dans mon monde. . .Mon monde de sang et de meurtre même si ce n'était que très peu , j'ai peur. . .Très peur que d'autre apprenne qui je suis qu'ils me laissent seul . . .Comme elle. . .Ma chère, très chère petite sœur , ma Temari. . .Tu m'a laissé. . .Je n'ai pas réussis à te sauver. . .Tu as donnée ta vie pour moi. . .Moi qui ne suis rien. . .Excuse moi d'être devenu ce que je suis , toi tu pansais mes plaies , tu soignais mon cœur qui pourrait le faire après toi, les parents ? Non , ils auraient trop peur pour moi. . .Tu sais , ils disent qu'ils t'ont oubliés mais en fait non , je l'ai remarqué dans leurs regards la dernière fois. . .Ce regard , faible et triste qu'il m'ont accordés contre leur grès , ils ne veulent pas montrer de faiblesse , ils sont comme moi mais papa a trouvé quelqu'un pour le soigner , et maman aussi , moi je n'avais que toi, mais je t'ai laissé partir. . .Et je m'en veux. . .Mon cœur souffre de ça. . .Mon cœur souffre des blessures de mon corps. . .Mon cœur souffre des choses que l'on ma faite. . .Mon cœur souffre de ces mots, de ces pensées, de ces gestes. . .Je souffre. . .Mais je me dois de me redresser , de sourire comme avant , de paraître comme j'ai toujours été, des souvenirs me sont revenu , je ne voulais pas. . .Mais leur venus à tout chamboulé , ils m'ont retrouvés alors qu'on avait tout caché. . .Comment font ils ? Qui sont ils réellement ? Et pourquoi agissent-ils ainsi ? Le corps que je tiens et qui me tiens bouge légèrement , je me décale de mon mieux et regarde dans les yeux celui qui ma sauvé qui à pansé mon corps mais pas mon cœur , son regard est dur rien de bien changeant , j'enlève mes bras et lui retire les siens , il pose sa main sur mon front pour voir si j'ai de la température sans doute parce que j'ai fais ce cauchemar , mon visage est trempé de ma sueur mais pourtant je n'ai pas bougé cette nuit cela m'étonne , il se lève et me tourne le dos, je remarque dans son dos des griffures , des traces d'ongles enfoncés dans sa chair. . .Merde. . .Je l'aurais griffé en dormant et pas qu'un peu. . .Il va dans la salle de bain et revient avec un gant de toilettes mouillé , il me le pose sur le front sans un mot et se rallonge dans le lit , je le regarde du coin de l'œil je ne peux pas bouger sinon le gant tombe

Sasuke: A cause de toi mes draps sont foutus.

Naruto: Désolé.

Sasuke: Faudrait que tu parles à ta mère , elle voulait te chercher mais ton père va mal , à ce que j'ai compris.

Je me redresse d'un seul coup et le regarde horrifié , il appuie sur mon torse , je grimace et lâche _une plainte , je retombe lourdement sur le lit , il repositionne le gant sur mon front correctement_

Naruto: Mon père va mal ?

Il se lève , j'ai dis quoi ? Sort de la chambre puis revient le téléphone à l'oreille en attendant que quelqu'un réponde , je l'entend parler mais pas la personne au téléphone

Sasuke: Allo, oui , il est réveillé . . .

Je devine que c'est à ma mère qu'il parle

Sasuke: Je vous le passe. . .Non ce n'est rien.

Il me tend le téléphone je le lui arrache presque des mains

Naruto: Maman !! Comment va papa ?!

Kushina: Ne t'inquiètes pas , rétablis toi d'abord .

Naruto: Qui a fait ça ?

Kushina: Naruto je t'ai dis de. . .

Naruto: NON !! Dis moi qui a fait ça et s'il va bien !

Kushina: La signature , je pense qu'elle vient d'un type qu'on appelle le Requin . Sinon ton père va bien , il sera de nouveau sur pieds dans une ou deux heures , on est des battant dans la famille , bien qu'elle soit petit. . .

Naruto: Le requin tu dis ? Bien. J'm'en occupe . Occupes toi bien de papa !

Kushina: J'te préviens tu fais gaffe à ton cul ou tu te prend ma main dans la tête !

Naruto: Ah ah ,tu oserais me faire ça alors que je serais sans doute mal au point ?

Kushina: Exactement !

Naruto: Bon je te laisse !

Kushina: Attends rétabli toi avant de chasser la peau du requin !

Naruto: Hum.

Et je raccroche ,bon , je tends le téléphone à Sasuke il le récupère et re-sort de la chambre pour re-rentrer après , Sasuke releva la couette et se mit à califourchon sur moi

Sasuke: Qui ta fais ça ?

Naruto: Pourquoi j'te l'dirais ?

Il passa sa main sous mon boxer et appuya sur mon intimité un frisson de peur et de dégoût me traversa mais je ne dis rien , il appuya et mon corps tressaillit  
_  
Sasuke: Alors ?_

Naruto: . . .Non. . .

Il soupira et commença à entrer son doigt mais sans salive ou semence ça fait deux fois plus mal ,mais de plus avec ce qu'IL ma fait . . . Des larmes se formaient à mes yeux et lui me regardait avec ses yeux si dur

Naruto: Si j'te l'dis tu vas faire quoi ?

Sasuke: Venger mon honneur.

Naruto: Ton ? C'est moi qui me suis fais violer !!!!

Sasuke: Et moi on a touché à mon jouet !

Naruto: . . .

Juste pour ça ? Bah , à quoi je m'attendais ? Ce type est vraiment un connard il ne pense qu'à lui. . .Et ça m'énerve ! Il essaye de nouveau de me pénétrer de son doigt , je grimace de nouveau et serre les dents , je ne pensais pas que j'allais ressentir cette douleur , c'était pire qu'avec Sasuke , jamais je n'aurais cru un jour penser ça. . .Ironique nan ? Je pensais que Sasuke allait rester celui qui m'avait fais le plus de mal, alors que maintenant LUI il a battu les records ! Son doigt continu je le stop

Naruto: Aie !! Aie ! D'accord ! Arrêtes !

Il se stoppe et me regarde

Naruto: Ils s'appellent K. . .Kankuro et Gaa. . .Ra.

Il acquiesce de la tête et enlève sa main de mon boxer, un soupire de soulagement m'échappe ,IL se lève et va dans sa salle de bain , j'entends l'eau de la douche couler , je me lève doucement et entre dans la salle de bain , je ne veux plus être seul pour le moment , j'enlève doucement les bandages et je le rejoins sous l'eau chaude, je le vois sursauter en se retournant vers moi, ne s'attendant pas à ce que je vienne prendre ma douche avec lui , mais cette douche me laisse un joyeux souvenir , la fois ou il a été uke ! Je suis très fier de ce moment si on avait prit des photos je les auraient accrochées sur les murs de ma chambre. . .J'exagère , mais parents pourraient les voir comme bon leurs semble donc non .  
Bref , il se rapproche doucement de moi et me positionne sous le jet d'eau , mon sang s'écoule toujours remplaçant l'eau transparente pour de l'eau rouge , il s'appuie contre la paroi de sa douche en soupirant , raaah mais il me donne des idées ce con ! En même temps avec son corps c'est normal . . .Mais je ne me sens pas capable de faire quoi que ce soit à par me laisser faire mais j'en n'ai pas du tout envie , et mais . . .Il n'aurait pas de la fièvre, tout ce qu'il ma fait c'était pour me faire parler , mais il n'a pas essayer une seule fois de me prendre. . .Bon j'm'en plains pas mais bon. . .

Sasuke: J'aimerais bien savoir autre chose.

Naruto: hum ?

_Sasuke: A ce que j'ai entendu tu avais une sœur , son nom ?_

C'est pas une question ça , c'est un ordre. . .

Naruto: Temari.

Son nom est un chuchotement. . .Il me regarde bizarrement . . .Quoi ? J'ai une tâche sur le visage ou quoi ?!

Sasuke: Temari ? Une blonde avec un putain de caractère ?

Mais yeux s'écarquillent

Naruto: Tu la connaissais ?

Sasuke: Hn. Elle m'emmerdais à toujours parler de sa famille qui l'avait recueillit. . .Elle. . .Me parlait toujours de son grand frère, donc toi , mais fallait jamais dire un truc de travers sinon elle en voulait à ta vie.

Un rire franc sortit de ma bouche , c'était elle tout crachée ! Vraiment. . .

Naruto: Comment la tu connus ?

Sasuke: Elle devait avoir 13 ans environs , Ma famille et moi on est allés dans ton ancienne ville , à mon avis , et elle ma foncé dedans pendant que je me promenais ensuite on c'est vu plusieurs fois , enfin elle venait m'emmerder.

13 ans. . .L'âge de sa mort. . .

Naruto: C'était donc pour ça qu'elle sortait souvent ! Dis, tu l'aimais ?

Je vois son regard se changer en étonnement

Sasuke: Non. Pour moi elle était comme toute ses fans qui me courraient après, mais j'avoue qu'elle était différente , en fin de compte je ne pense pas qu'elle s'intéressait à moi, elle voulait un confident et elle ma trouvé.

Naruto: Elle te parlais donc de ses problèmes.

Sasuke: Tu veux dire en cours ?

Naruto: Ouais. Un jour j'ai appris que les élèves de sa classe la lynchait , disons que j'me suis pas mal énervé et plus jamais personne ne la emmerdée.

Un sourire nait sur mon visage me rappeler tout ça me fais plaisir , quand j'en parle avec les parents sa part toujours en live , ils veulent que je l'oublie mais je ne peux pas elle fait parti de moi.

Sasuke: Elle est morte ?

Mon regard se baisse vers le sol de la douche un murmure sors de ma bouche

Naruto: A cause de moi. . .  
_  
Sasuke: Comment ça ?_

Naruto: Je. . .J'ai eu des problèmes et ça a entraîné pas mal de monde innocent , Temari en partie, je lui est apprit à ce battre , elle est venue me chercher et à cause de moi elle est morte.

Sasuke: Tu avais quel âge ?

Naruto: 15 ans

Sasuke: C'était l'année dernière quoi.

Naruto: Hum.

Ensuite nous prîmes rapidement notre douche , il ne me fit rien , peut être que je ne l'intéressait plus , bah ce n'est pas plus mal au moins j'aurais la paix et je pourrais avoir une vie normale , enfin je ne peux pas , ou plus , je suis beaucoup trop impliqué dans les affaires de ce genre , si les gens apprenaient ce que nous sommes ils seraient sûrement dégoûtés , les gens disent plein de chose , qu'il ne faut pas agir ainsi , ou comme ça mais finalement on n'a qu'une envie c'est d'agir comme on nous dit de ne pas le faire , ce serait mieux de nous dire qu'on peut le faire il y aurait moins de gens qui voudrait essayer pour se tourner sur ce qui est interdit. Tout le monde veut passer outre les interdits justement parce qu'ils sont interdit . . .Je m'éloigne du sujet, bref. . .On s'habille rapidement sans un coup d'œil pour l'autre. Je pense que je vais devoir rentrer chez moi , voir comment mon père va et aller le venger , Requin t'es mort. . . Un brun entre dans la pièce , cheveux long noir et détaché qui lui arrive au milieu du dos , des sortes de cernes se trouve sous ses yeux aux extrémité de son nez , ses yeux noir d'encre et la peau pâle comme Sasuke , une corpulence plus avantageuse comparé au ténébreux mais une ressemblance frappante , je réfléchis . . .AH ! C'est son frèèèèèèèèèèèèèère !!! J'avoue qu'ils se ressemblent beaucoup , je n'imaginais pas ça comme ça ,je les pensaient moins ressemblant c'est presque son portrait craché !! Hallucinant , le plus grand se rapproche de moi et me sourit doucement , chose que ne ferais pas Sasuke, son grand frère se pencha légèrement vers moi pour me saluer je fis de même

Itachi: Itachi , c'est mon prénom.

Naruto: Bah moi Naruto.

Prend moi pour un con aussi, si tu me dis ton prénom bien sur que j'vais l'savoir sans que t'es besoin de me le préciser, puis un autre garçon entre, cheveux long , blond et yeux bleus, on se ressemble pas mal je trouve, mais je ne pense pas qu'il est mes cicatrices , je l'envie un long soupire m'échappe attirant les regards mais le petit problème c'est que je n'écoutais pas ce qu'ils se racontaient

Itachi: Donc toi t'es d'accord pour dire aux parents de quel côté on penche ?!

Il attendait sans doute une réponse affirmative

Naruto: Moi mes parents savent que je suis bisexuel.

Itachi: Tu vois Sasuke ses parents le savent , eux.

Sasuke: Mais ses parents ne sont pas comme les notre et de toute façon ils ne sont jamais là alors à quoi bon les prévenir !  
_  
Itachi: Mais t'es vraiment chiant ma parole tu voudrais pas être tranquille avec ton petit ami sans te cacher ?_

Il me désigne durant sa phrase je m'apprêtait à répliquer mais le plus petit des ténébreux me coupa la parole

Sasuke: Je le baise c'est tout.

Mes joues prirent une couleur tomates peut être plus mûre que celles que vous avez dans votre frigo ou jardin. Je remarque le regard moqueur de l'autre blond je lui envoie un regard noir et je sors de la pièce avec la forte attention de me barrer d'ici c'est quoi ce connard de première ? Sasuke me rejoins quand je suis sur le seuil de sa porte il enfile ses chaussures pendant que je commence à partir , il me rattrape rapidement

Sasuke: T'as pas l'air d'aimer mon frère.

Naruto: Non s'pas lui , c'est son copain j'ai pas aimé son regard.

Sasuke: A Deidara ?

Naruto: J'sais pas , au blond quoi.

Sasuke: Donc Deidara.

Je commence à rouler une clope et la mène rapidement à ma bouche , je l'allume avec un briquet tout neuf que j'ai acheté récemment , Sasuke me regarde je le fixe à mon tour

Naruto: Quoi ?

Sasuke:. . .Rien.

Soudain je me stoppe brutalement ce qui étonne le ténébreux qui me fixe bizarrement . . .Mes souvenirs ont du bon de temps en temps , tiens je me demande. . .Oué autant essayer. . .

Naruto: Tu connais un certain Orochimaru ?

Son corps tressaille en plein dans l'mille !!

Naruto: C'est à cause de lui que j'ai du te chercher ?

Petit hochement de tête de sa part

Naruto: Pourquoi contre toi ? T'as fais quoi ?

Sasuke: Ça te regarde pas !

Naruto: Tu veux que je dise que t'as été uke et que tu y as pris du plaisir ?

Il rougit soudainement me faisant sourire , il se rapproche de moi, passe ses bras autour de mon cou et penche son visage vers le mien ,je lâche ma clope qui tombe au sol, il m'embrasse doucement puis fougueusement , il arrête le baisé et part me chuchoter  
_  
Sasuke: Ouais. J'ai aimé , on recommence ?_

Mes yeux s'écarquillent ne m'attendant pas à ces paroles, je ne bouge pas puis il se décolle de moi et dit en soupirant

Sasuke: Dommage que tu ne veuille pas. . .

je l'attrape pas le poignet et nous dirige vers une ruelle, je le plaque violemment contre le mur, oubliant mes douleurs , il marmonne

Sasuke:Naruto je déconnais , lâche moi.

Mais j'l'écoute pas et mord la base de son cou il essaye de me repousser mais je plante mes dents dans sa jugulaire il retient un grognement de douleur en serrant les dents, le sang débute sa course dans ma bouche, je retire mes dents et lèche la ou le sang continu de couler je lui tiens ses mains et le regarde , son regard est froid et dur

Sasuke: Tu ma fais mal pauv' con !

Naruto: J'me doute !

Un sourire étire mes lèvres puis je l'embrasse sauvagement lui mordant la langue à un moment , mes mains passèrent outre son tee-shirt et caressèrent son torse musclé ainsi que doux. Sa chemise se retrouva rapidement au sol , ma langue léchant ses boutons de chair rose et durcit par le plaisir qu'il essayait de contenir en vain pour la plupart. Faut dire que je suis doué en même temps, mes mains lui caressent le torse elles passent dans son dos pour se retrouver sur ses fesses que je masse à mon gré , l'embrassant avec ma langue , je déboutonne ses boutons de jean et lui baisse , un suçon se forme près de sa hanche droite , près de son boxer aussi

Sasuke: N. . .Naruto ! Arrête ! J'suis pas exhibitionniste !

Naruto: Ah oui ?

Un rire franc sort de ma bouche , stoppé par un coup de poing sur le haut de mon crâne , je fais les grosses joues en me massant le crâne , accroupis au niveau de son boxer , ou une certaine bosse est formée, je me relève doucement , pose ma main sur cette bosse , ce qui fait sursauter le ténébreux , et je rapproche ma bouche de son oreille pour lui susurrer

Naruto: Pourtant t'es plutôt dur. . .

Bizarre , j'ai l'impression que les rôles sont inversés en ce moment même , je l'entend glousser puis soupirer

Sasuke: Naruto t'es p'tet en manque de baise mais je ne suis pas exhibitionniste tout de même !

Naruto: Bah ! Moi j'm'en fous et comme tu l'dis si bien , j'ai avis de baisé donc , je baise !

Ma main rentra dans son boxer et commença à faire des mouvements de va et vient , un gémissement de surprise le prend , remplacé par des gémissements de plaisir , il se mord la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas faire trop de bruit , ses mains agrippent mes épaules fortement , je lui lèche les lèvres doucement tout en continuant mes mouvements avec ma main , augmentant de temps à _autre , puis redevant normal , il n'arrivait plus à rester la bouche fermé, me laissant entendre ces sons si parfait , il se libère rapidement dans ma main , mes doigts sont humidifié de sa semence , je baisse rapidement son dernier vêtements et le fait se retourner, il lâche donc mes épaules , avec ses mains il s'appuie contre le mur me donnant une meilleure vue ainsi que pénétration , avec mon majeur je le pénètre rapidement, il ne sent rien vu que le doigt est assez humidifié , je rentre rapidement le deuxième et effectue des mouvements de va et vient rapide qui dure plutôt longtemps , le laissant s'habituer parfaitement , un grognement d'impatience ce fait entendre je déboutonne mon pantalon, le baisse ainsi que mon boxer puis je retire donc mes doigts et je m'apprêtais à le pénétrer mais la position me bloqua , c'est la même quand ils m'ont violé , j'attrape Sasuke par son épaule droite avec ma main gauche et le retourne rapidement_

Sasuke: Naruto ?

Je l'embrasse rapidement , mêlant sa langue à la mienne , je mène ses hanches à mes côtes il se retient à mon cou pour ne pas tomber en arrière, puis je le pénètre doucement, le collant au mur parce que je ne supporte pas son poids avec mes blessures, nos lèvres se séparent et j'ouvre les yeux, voyant des rougeurs sur ses joues , je lui lèche ses joues l'une après l'autre , sa peau douce même avec la contact de ma langue . Mes hanches bougent d'elles même , rapidement je gémis , une de mes mains reste sur ses hanches pour éviter qu'il ne tombe et l'autre se balade sur son corps à la peau pâle , je vais de plus en plus vite et surtout de plus en fort essayant de toucher cet endroit si jouissif pour chaque homme , nos crient ne font qu'augmenter ,devenir de plus en plus fort , bruyant et puissant , je sors puis re-rentre en lui chaque sensation m'envahis au plus profond de mon être , chaque partie de son corps s'imprime dans ma tête grâce à ma main qui parcoure ses fesses rebondies , je sens des frissons le parcourir , de ma bouche et de mes dents je mordille ses tétons tendus , des petits gémissements se font entendre accompagnés de cris du à ma pénétration , je lève les yeux vers lui et remarque qu'il me regarde lui aussi , toujours ces rougeurs sur ses joues, soudain d'un coup de hanche bien placé je touche cet endroit tant désiré , sa tête part en arrière cognant le mur , il plisse les yeux et sa bouche s'ouvre en grand pour laisser sortir un hurlement de plaisir, de nouveau j'essaye de toucher cet endroit appelé communément prostate , cette prostate qui ferait crier n'importe qu'elle homme , je deviens plus doux et plus lent pour voir sa réaction , un grognement d'insatisfaction se fait entendre me faisant sourire , il baisse les yeux vers moi, ces yeux noirs profond comme les ténèbres , d'un seul coup je reprend un rythme vif le faisant hurler de plaisir ainsi que moi , son corps est si chaud et serré , il pose sa tête sur mon épaule se reposant sur mon corps , je titube quelque peu essayant de garder le contrôle de mon corps pour ne pas que l'on se retrouve au sol mais malheureusement je ne tiens pas et nous tombons à la renverse , il redresse rapidement la tête pour éviter que sa tête se retrouve abimé et passe ses mains derrière la mienne , m'évitant de m'ouvrir le crâne , mon corps tombe sur nos vêtements amortissant notre chute , ses mains se retrouvent écorchées ainsi que mon dos quoique on ne le remarque pas facilement, malgré ça mon membre c'est enfoncé plus en lui et malgré notre chute nous crions de plaisir , il retire ses mains , elles sont un peu ensanglantées rien de bien grave , il s'appuie sur ses mains pour continuer de lui même les mouvements de va et vient , mes mains sont posées sur ses hanches l'aidant du mieux que je peux pour ses mouvements rapidement je me libère en lui et lui en fait de même sur mon torse en criant , il s'écroule sur moi , mon membre toujours en lui, je sens sa respiration dans mon cou , ses mains sont posées sur mon torse, mes bras l'entoure tendrement au bout de plusieurs minutes il se relève enfin , me retirant de lui , un petit gémissement m'échappe , il veut remettre ses vêtements mais son cul lui fait mal , Mouhahaha , je me rhabille donc rapidement et le retrouve adosser au mur de la ruelle les jambes replié vers lui , un soupire le prend puis il me jette un regard remplis de colère, je le fait se lever , il continu de s'appuyer sur le mur , j'attrape son boxer et soulève une de ses jambes pour faire passer le bout de tissu et même schéma pour l'autre jambe ainsi que pour le pantalon , avec en prime des caresses le long de ses cuisses , je l'ai sentit plusieurs fois frissonner , je l'aide aussi pour sa chemise alors qu'il n'en a pas tellement besoin , je caresse doucement un des suçons que je lui ai fait , plutôt fière de moi puis l'embrasse _rapidement , je lui prend la main pour l'emmener en dehors de la ruelle , à peine un pas qu'il me stoppe brutalement , un regard en arrière m'informe qu'il est rouge vif et une main sur le front , un rire me prend son état est vraiment comique , je me rapproche un peu plus de lui puis l'attrape par les hanches et le dépose sur une de mes épaules_

Sasuke: Arrêtes ! On va encore tomber !! Pas envie de me blesser encore plus !

Naruto: Blessé, Blessé , mais quel chochotte ! Celui là ! Tes mains sont un peu écorchées c'est tout.

Sasuke:. . .Je t'emmerde !

Naruto: Au fait , t'as de la fièvre ?

Sasuke: Hein ? Non.

Naruto: Ah bon? Alors pourquoi t'étais souvent rouge ?

je l'entend avaler sa salive de travers le faisant tousser bruyamment , puis il me donne un coup de coude dans le crâne un cris m'échappe

Sasuke: Raconte pas de conneries ! Naruto.

. . .Bon. . .On arrive chez moi plutôt lentement , devant la porte il gigote pour que je le laisse descendre , je lui accorde ça, pendant tout le trajets des gens nous ont fixés. . .MOUAHAHAHA , trop drôle pauvre Sasuke ! Je sonne , bin oué , vu que j'ai plus rien bah j'ai pas mes clés , heureusement que j'avais pas mon portable j'aurais eu les boules sinon ! Ma mère arrive , dès qu'elle me voit elle me saute au cou , je la rattrape doucement et lui embrasse la tempe gentiment puis elle se jette dans les bras de Sasuke , mon père arrive et me prend doucement dans ses bras , toujours quelques douleurs à mon avis, ensuite il sert la main du ténébreux et lui dit ironiquement

Minato: Tu prends déjà mon fils alors laisse ma femme tranquille !

Une rougeur me prend , l'allusion que fait mon père , j'vous jure j'le frappe pour la peine , il part dans un fou rire , ma mère nous appelle pour que nous rentrons , ce que nous faisons accompagnés de Sasuke.

* * *

Hebi: Et encore un autre !

Sasuke: C'est la soirée m'a parole !

Hebi: Je confirme !

Naruto*pionce sur le canapé*

Hebi: Tu lui as fais quoi pour qu'il pionce sur MON canapé ?

Sasuke: Moi ? Mais rien. . .

Hebi: Mouais. . .(LES ECHOS-LIES GRAND GAGNANT DE INCROYABLE TALENT !!) //


	9. Cordialement, les frères

Chapitre 9: Cordialement, les frères

_Nous entrâmes donc tous dans le salon , nous nous assîmes sur les canapés , mes parents sur un et Sasuke et moi sur un autre, ma mère avait apportée des gâteau, sucré , et du thé, je prie un thé avec un gâteau que je mangea rapidement_

__

Naruto: Au fait , papa , tu te sens mieux ?

Minato: Oui. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais juste arrêter un peu . . . Ce . . . Travail.

Il semblait hésiter de parler de ça avec un invité dans les parages, je le comprend , ma mère me souriait doucement puis elle regarda Sasuke

Kushina: Merci, Sasuke.

Sasuke: Hum. . .

Sa mini-réponse laissa entendre qu'il n'allait pas s'occuper de moi tout le temps et que ça le faisait chier. Je le comprend je n'aimerais pas agir ainsi avec des personnes que je ne considère que comme jouet. . .

Sasuke: Il y a un truc. . .

Tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il demande de l'argent contre les services. . .

Sasuke: Que je ne comprends pas . . . Vous savez que Naruto est bi.

Kushina/Minato: Oui.

Sasuke: Et ça ne vous fais rien ?

Kushina: Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire ?

Sasuke: Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est euh . . . Contre nature . . . Dégoûtant ou autre ?

Minato: Certainement pas, le côté duquel on penche déjà, ne regarde que la personne et puis ce n'est pas contre nature, c'est une autre façon d'aimer ou une autre façon pour avoir du plaisir.

Sasuke: . . . Vous acceptez pleinement que Naruto soit bi ?

Mes parents hochent la tête, ça doit avoir un rapport avec ses propres parents. . .

Kushina: Pourquoi ? Tu penses que c'est contre nature ?

Sasuke: Moi non. Par contre . . . Mes parents. . .

Kushina: A tu déjà essayé de leur parler de ça ?

Le ténébreux hocha la tête de bas en haut en fermant les yeux

Kushina: Et donc ?

Sasuke: Ma mère n'a rien dit et a regardée mon père qui lui à répondu que c'était écœurant et que cela ne devait pas exister.

Kushina: C'est donc pour cela que tu n'admettais que tu couchais avec Naruto ?

Nouveau hochement de tête

Sasuke: Mais vous acceptez aussi que Naruto soit avec une personne qu'il n'aime pas ? Et que pour le sexe ?

Hochement de tête de mes parents

Minato: Avant d'aimer quelqu'un il faut déjà avoir de l'expérience c'est plus facile pour déceler les sentiments. Naruto n'aurais tu pas des sentiments pour Sasuke ?

Naruto: En aucun cas !

POV Sasuke

Ah . . . Bizarrement j'ai mal, je ne montre rien, c'est comme si mon cœur était prit dans un étau et qu'il se resserrait toutes les secondes

Minato: Et toi Sasuke ?

Sasuke: La question ne se pose même pas.

Je . . .Je ne comprend pas ,ce sentiment qu'émet mon cœur me ramène loin en arrière . . .C'est désagréable , je ne veux pas revenir en arrière , cette blessure qu'il ma infligé est toujours là . . . Presque refermé, cela ne fait que deux ans et pourtant à cet instant précis j'ai l'impression de ressentir cette douleur , que cette plaie se réouvre, mon cœur me serre de nouveau , j'ai envie de vomir. . .Je me lève brutalement une main sur la bouche et coure en direction des toilettes ( ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens ) je vomis ce que j'avais mangé la veille, oh mes lardons. . . [ xD j'pouvais pas résister - -' ] Naruto arrive derrière moi et se penche à côté de moi

Naruto: Sasuke ? Sasuke ça va ?

J'hoche doucement de la tête pour lui faire comprendre que je vais bien , sa mère arrive avec un verre d'eau, je le prend en mets dans ma bouche puis recrache le tout dans la cuvette des toilettes ,en partant je tire la chasse pour enlever ce mélange. . . Ensuite je monte et le blond me dégote une brosse à dent, je me lave donc les dents. . . Je me sens toujours aussi mal . . . Cette envie de vomir ne me quitte pas, ainsi que cette douleur qu'est mon cœur en ce moment. C'était il y a deux ans . . . Ça remonte à mes 14 ans tout de même . . . Dans ce domaine j'étais plutôt précoce . . . Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Hum . . . Sui. . . . Suigetsu ! Je n'ai jamais pu l'oublier réellement . . . Il était plus âgé. . . J'en avais 14 et lui 17. . .Naruto me touche l'épaule ce qui me fais sursauter, je me retourne et le regarde il me questionne du regard, je rince ma bouche puis je sors de la salle de bain, il me suit, nous sommes dans sa chambre (il a une salle de bain dans sa chambre) il m'attrape par le bras et me fais m'asseoir sur le lit lui reste debout, je le regarde en relevant quelque peu la tête et il commence son questionnaire

Naruto: Qu'es-ce que t'as ?

Sasuke: Rien.

Naruto: Prend moi pour un con aussi.

Sasuke: Tu l'es déjà. . .

Il fit une mine boudeuse puis tâta mon front pour savoir si j'avais de la fièvre . . . Au fait quel jour sommes nous ?

Sasuke: On est quel jour ?

Naruto: Samedi, lundi il ne faudra pas oublier d'aller en cours, première année de lycée et déjà plein d'absence non justifiées. . .

Sasuke: Mouais. . .

Naruto: Tu dors ici ce soir ?

Sasuke: C'est une proposition ?

Naruto: Nan. . .Une question.

Sasuke: Oui, j'dors ici. Je reviendrai ce soir.

Il hocha la tête, je sortis de la chambre et dis au revoir d'un simple signe de tête aux parents d'la tête blonde.

Fin POV Sasuke

Il est partit . . . J'ai faim !! Mais je n'ai pas envie de rester ici, bah j'vais sortir, me trouver un restaurant et manger ! Et c'est ce que je fis, je marchais dans les rues de la ville pour trouver un restaurant qui me donnerai envie mais pour le moment . . . Que dalle ! Tiens mais . . . Ce ne serais pas Shino et Kiba ? Ah mais si ! Bah je les rejoins ! J'arrive près d'eux et entends un petit bout de la conversation

Shino: Y en a marre ! Tu ne t'approches pas d'elle !

Kiba: Et pourquoi pas ? T'es jaloux ? Si tu la veux autant tu n'as qu'a lui faire du charme c'est tout !

Shino: Kiba ! Si tu veux qu'on s'entende bien, tu arrêtes !

Kiba: Mais qu'es-ce que ça peux te faire ?!!

Shino: TOUT SIMPLEMENT LES SENTI. . .

Naruto: Yo !

Je les ai coupés dans leurs engueulade, Shino aurait pu dire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas.

Kiba: Naruto ?

Naruto: Ouep c'est moi ! Pourquoi vous vous disputez ?

Kiba: Shino ne veut pas que je drague Hinata.

Naruto: Kiba, si c'est juste pour t'amuser ou pour rendre jaloux quelqu'un ne prend jamais une amie. Parce que cette personne peut réellement tomber amoureuse de toi, dans ce cas t'es mal.

Kiba:. . .

Il baissa la tête, Shino me regarda, je le fixa à mon tour, je crois qu'il a compris que j'avais tout compris, il rougit quelque peu, confirmant mes pensées.

Naruto: Vous avez déjà mangés ?

Tout les deux firent non de la tête, c'est à ce moment que j'aperçus un petit restaurant de ramen, je leurs fit signe de la main pour qu'ils me suivent et nous entrons dans ce restaurant, nous prirent tous des ramens, quel délice ces nouilles !!! Nous mangeons tranquillement, mais il y a un blanc, de la part de Shino d'accord mais de Kiba s'en est étonnant, je toussotai quelque peu

Naruto: Bon, qu'es-ce que vous avez fait en cours ?

Kiba: T'es toujours absent toi ! Sinon bah rien, on suit le cours c'est tout y a de nouvelles choses en maths, mais surtout en physique puis après le reste toujours dans le même chapitre, on n'avance pas.

Naruto: Ça va ! Puis en physique c'est Sarutobi-sensei ! En maths on a Kurenai-sensei, elle . . . Bref.

Kiba: Puis, on a quatre heures de colles pour lundi.

Naruto: Pourquoi ?

Kiba: Tu te rappelles pas qu'on avait deux heures, bah comme on y est pas allé, on en a quatre.

Naruto: Roooh, nan ! Fait chier ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Kiba: Sérieux t'étais où ?

Naruto: Avec quelqu'un.

Kiba: Naaaaaan ! T'es plus puceau ?!

Naruto: Qui t'as dis que je l'étais !!!

Shino: Ça se voyait comme le nez en plein milieu de la figure !

Je piquai un fard

Naruto: Et vous ?

Les deux concernés rougirent de concert et je compris rapidement le message, un sourire étira mes lèvres

Naruto: Donc tout les deux.

Kiba: Ce n'est pas l'important c'est de savoirs le nombre de touches qu'on a !

Naruto: Et si nous faisions un pari, tout les trois ?

Ils me regardèrent puis acceptèrent

Naruto: Maintenant c'est impossible d'arrêter ! Alors, lequel de vous deux aura une petite amie ou petit ami en premier ? Si aucun de vous deux ne réussi vous devrez vous embrasser avec la langue !

Shino : Quoi ?!! Il en est hors de question !

Naruto: C'est trop tard ! Si tu ne veux pas embrasser Kiba, trouves toi rapidement une copine. Je vous laisse trois jours.

Kiba: Facile, mais à partir d'aujourd'hui ?

J'acquiesçai de la tête en fermant les yeux et leurs bouches tombèrent, ils avaient aujourd'hui samedi, demain dimanche et après demain lundi. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont devoir s'embrasser ! Ensuite nous nous séparâmes et je rentra chez moi, mes parents n'étaient pas là , je partis pour la cuisine et regarda sur le frigo un postit était accroché au mur je le lis :

_**Coucou , Narutoooo !! C'est papa ! Alors avec ta mère on vous laisse la maison ! (Ce soir seulement) nous allons dîner dans un restaurant ultra cher et aller dans un hôtel cinq étoiles ! Tu te doutes de ce que nous allons faire ^^, bon, bonne soirée à toi aussi amuse toi bien avec mister freeze et tu nous raconteras tout !!  
Bisouuuuus ! Papa, Maman.**_

__

Ceux la j'vous jure ! Je pris le papier et le jeta, je regardai l'heure, 18 heures, hum je pense qu'il va arriver dans pas longtemps . . . Tiens comme je le disais, ça viens de sonner ! Je suis allé ouvrir et Sasuke entra à peine avais-je ouvert un millimètre de la porte pour la refermer rapidement et s'appuyer dessus, il avait l'air de reprendre son souffle

Naruto: Euh . . . Ça va ?

Il me jeta un regard puis soupira longuement

Sasuke: On va dire ça.

Naruto: Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ?

Sasuke: Je viens de me faire pourchasser par des folles furieuses !!!!

Sa voix avait beaucoup augmentée et à l'extérieur on avait pu entendre

?: C'était pas la voix de Sasuke-kun ???

?: Si je crois bien mais elle venait d'où ?

?: La maison là nan ?

On entendit les pas se rapprocher du pas de ma porte puis elles sonnèrent, Sasuke allait émettre un son mais je l'en ai empêché puis d'un signe de main je lui ai dis d'aller dans le salon ce qu'il fit rapidement, j'ouvris alors la porte et regarda les deux jeunes filles

Naruto: Oui ?

Un cri sortit de la bouche des deux filles

2 nanas: !!! T'es trop canoooon !!!!

Oh merde . . . En plus elles sont hideuses !

?: Tu veux pas sortir avec moi ?

?: Non avec moi !!

Elles commencèrent à se disputer, moi, en en ayant marre je pris la parole

Naruto: Je ne sortirai avec aucune de vous deux, vous êtes hideuses, de plus je suis bi et plus attiré par les mecs. Alors merci mais vous dégagez de mon plancher !

Et je claqua la porte, derrière j'entendais toujours

?: Nan mais quel culot !

?: Viens on s'en va !

Puis les pas s'éloignèrent je vis Sasuke apparaître dans l'entrée

Sasuke: Tes parents sont pas là ?

Naruto: Non ils nous on laissé la maison ce soir. . .

Sasuke: Cool ! J'ai une vengeance à faire !

Naruto: Hey! Je ne suis pas d'accord moi !

Sasuke: Parce que j'étais d'accord de jouer les exhibitionniste ?

Sans d'autres mots il m'attrapa le poignet et me tira à lui, nos lèvres se rencontrèrent, sa langue joua avec la mienne, une de ses mains partit explorer mon torse passant sous mon tee-shirt et pull. Il m'embrassa de nouveau, je dois dire que je ne le considère plus comme celui-qui-m-a-violé-et-prit-ma-première-fois, bref les choses ont changées mais je ne l'aime pas je profite de son corps c'est tout, comment ça pervers ? Et fière de l'être, en même temps essayées de rester zen en voyant son cul onduler, comment ça on dirait Sasuke ? Vous m'emmerdez c'est tout. Bon bref, je laisse ma langue batailler avec la sienne un duel commence pour savoir lequel de nous sera le dominant, il gagne mais lui est un habitué de ça aussi, comment ça je cherche des excuses ? Même pas vrai d'abord. Ses mains caressent mes hanches il me plaque délicatement contre lui, nos langues continuent de se caresser, lui ayant toujours le dessus, une de mes mains part se loger sur sa nuque pour approfondir un peu plus l'échange charnel. Sa main prend la mienne et il me tire à l'étage m'emmenant dans ma propre chambre, durant le court trajet mes yeux ont dérivés sur son derrière pendant qu'il me traînait jusqu'à mon lit où il m'y poussa , nos vêtements se retrouvèrent rapidement au sol , sa bouche parcoure mon cou et descend lentement sur mon torse , descendant toujours , des gémissements sortent de ma bouche , mon membre en érection attendant patiemment que ce brun s'en occupe , enfin patiemment j'ai quand même des limite, et justement il joue avec , ça fait trois plombe qu'il me lèche le torse , pas que je vais m'en plaindre mais quand même, je gémis de frustration pour lui faire comprendre surtout qu'il tient mes mains ce crétin et fortement en plus , mes jambes sont pliés, mes pieds touchent le couette et elles sont écartées Sasuke au milieu de mes jambes , son torse frottant de temps à autre sur mon membre me faisant gémir plus fort , enfin il décide de s'occuper de mon membre d'abord donnant de léger coup de langue me frustrant toujours un peu plus puis finalement de le prendre en bouche et de commencer un long va et vient , il enroule sa langue doucement autour , ses mains sont sur l'intérieur de mes cuisses pour les écarter un maximum , il sort mon membre de sa bouche et le lèche sur toute sa longueur , je me mord la lèvre inférieure fortement et je sens un petit goût métallique couler dans ma gorge mais je ne m'en occupe pas , puis il le reprend en bouche et j'éjacule rapidement dans sa bouche il avale le tout puis m'embrasse longuement , pendant qu'il m'embrasse sa main , toujours sur ma cuisse, glisse jusqu'à mon intimité , je sais qu'il y va doucement pour ne pas me brusquer et qu'il m'embrasse pour me faire penser à autre chose mais tout ce que je ressens c'est que un de ses doigts , préalablement lubrifié de salive, se rapprocher de mon intimité , le ténébreux le remarque vu que je ne participe plus au baisé ,il laisse donc ma langue tranquille puis me regarde dans les yeux il y lit sans doute ma peur , sa bouche se rapproche de mon oreille qu'il mordille puis me murmure

Sasuke: Chut, t'en fais pas.

Il ne me dit pas qu'il ne me fera pas de mal vu qu'il sait qu'il va m'en faire [Ça fait beaucoup de «il» ^^'] même si c'est minime il le sait , je préfère qu'il soit franc , je passe mes bras autour de son cou, son visage reste bloqué dans ma cou qu'il embrasse et suçote pour me détendre , son doigt me pénètre d'une phalange et je me tend , mes mains s'agrippent plus fortement à ses épaules et son cou et quelqu'un de mes ongles lui rentrent dans la peau, il ne dit rien ,toujours à m'embrasser dans le cou comme pour me rassurer ce qui marche plutôt bien , je me détend et il en profite pour entrer plus profondément son doigt en moi , il le fait bouger doucement et délicatement , c'est la première fois qu'il fait preuve d'autant de douceur , il rajoute un deuxième doigt pour lequel j'essaye de ne rien ressentir mais peine perdu mon corps se crispe , je ferme les yeux mais les rouvrent presque aussitôt , l'image de mon viol revient au galop dans mon esprit , je respire difficilement mais j'essaye de ne pas le faire trop bruyamment il relève doucement sa tête de mon cou alors que je force avec mes bras pour qu'il reste dans cette position , il me fixe puis m'embrasse plusieurs fois sur la bouche ne cherchant pas à approfondir mais à dissiper mon esprit sur autre chose , je le sais mais ça marche quand même c'est moi-même qui le force à ouvrir la bouche pour que ma langue joue avec la sienne, finalement je ne sens plus ses doigts bouger en moi , faire des mouvements de ciseaux pour me préparer encore plus , je ne sens que sa langue jouant avec la mienne , s'enroulant avec et se battant pour savoir lequel gagnera , puis il retire ses doigts et je lâche un petit soupire de frustration qui fait sourire le brun , celui-ci me pénètre doucement mais j'ai beaucoup plus mal , je souffle plusieurs fois d'affilé

Sasuke: Naruto, on dirait que tu vas accoucher. . .

Je lui tire la langue et répond

Naruto: Mais . . . Je t'ai . . . Rien demandé !

Sasuke me sourit narquoisement puis me mordille ma lèvre supérieure , je sens son membre s'enfoncer plus en moi mais je ne ressens que du plaisir pour le moment , il me mordille toujours ma lèvre supérieure et moi j'en profite pour lui lécher le menton et sa lèvre inférieure quand je peux l'atteindre , finalement il commence à se déhancher ,moi suivant en poussant des soupires appréciateurs qui semblent satisfaire le brun parce qu'il me sourit , ses coups de reins augmentent , plus vifs , plus précis , cherchant à atteindre ma prostate , nos cris s'unissent bruyamment dans ma chambre , mes jambes se sont enroulées dans son dos se croisant à mes pieds , ses mains tiennent fermement mes hanches et mes bras sont toujours autour de son cou , un filet de bave coule le long de ma mâchoire que je n'ai pas le temps d'empêcher de couler trop occupé à montrer mon plaisir ,tiens j'aurais jamais cru ça. . .Dire que ça me plait. . .Bah , s'pas grave on s'en fout ! Son bassin ondule toujours contre le mien , il va de plus en plus vite et moi je sens que je n'en ai plus pour longtemps en un coup de reins plus fort je me libère entre nous deux et lui en moi , m'arrachant un long gémissement , Sasuke me regarde et part lécher le fin filet de bave pour rentrer sa langue dans ma bouche toujours entrouverte , je le laisse dominer ce duel la , seulement ! Il se retire de moi, sa semence coulant le long de mes fesses et un peu de mes cuisses, il me glisse dans les draps et en fait de même pour lui .J'aimerai me blottir contre lui pour m'endormir tranquillement mais je ne sais pas s'il voudrait. 'Tain sa m'énerve j'ai l'impression d'être dépendant. Bon allez on s'en fout, je me rapproche de lui il est sur le dos, les bras derrière la tête ses yeux sont fermés, je pose ma tête contre son torse accompagné d'une de mes main, je sais qu'il me regarde je sens son regard sur moi, il doit se demander ce que je fais. Puis il pose sa main sur mon épaule acceptant ainsi que je reste sur lui. Je m'endors rapidement.

POV Sasuke

Pourquoi vient-il se poser sur moi ? Bref je m'en fous, tiens je n'avais pas remarqué cet épis sur sa tête, 'fin avec tout ses cheveux en bataille difficile de discerner un épi mais celui là il pointe le ciel, c'est trop bizarre, oui j'ai déjà vu des épis pas la peine de penser ce genre de conneries j'en ai moi même sur la tête alors je vous emmerde ! Bref je pose ma main sur son épaule pour lui dire que j'accepte qu'il soit sur moi et je le sens se détendre pour s'endormir et moi je reste plongé dans mes pensées. C'est temps si Suigetsu me remonte souvent en tête, je vois son sourire avec ses dents acérés , cela m'avait toujours fasciné mais il ne me parlait jamais de lui ,en repensant à mon comportement j'étais vraiment con , ou complètement a. . .Amoureux. . .Tsss, oui j'étais totalement sous son charme en même temps à 14ans tu sais pas tout et tu fais rapidement confiance , bah plus jamais je ne suis tombé amoureux et plus jamais je n'ai donné ma confiance . Bref, je ferme les yeux et m'endors finalement.

Fin POV Sasuke

J'ouvre doucement les yeux, la lumière du soleil à travers la vitre me fais les fermer rapidement, je me resserre inconsciemment au corps contre le mien . . . Un corps . . . Ah ! C'est Sasuke ! Il dort encore ? , je m'appuie un peu sur son torse pour relever ma tête et je la tourne vers lui, il me regarde, j'ai sursauté en remarquant qu'il me regardait, je croyais qu'il dormait moi ! Nan mais quel idiot aussi. . .

Sasuke: Enfin réveillé ?

Rien que pour l'emmerder je me repositionne sur lui, ma tête de nouveau contre son torse avec ma main gauche vu que je suis sur mon flanc droit.

Sasuke: . . . Tu te fous de moi ?

Naruto: Moi ? Jamais !

Mon ton est totalement faux

Naruto: Je suis choqué que tu crois ça !

Sasuke: Tsss, crétin !

Naruto: I fuck you, Sas'ke !

Tiens, je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de dire ça vu que c'est plutôt lui qui ma fuck ! Bref, il me donne une tape sur la tête et essaye de se relever mais je force sur son torse pour qu'il reste allongé et moi sur lui. Non n'ayez pas d'idées déplacées jeunes gens ! Il soupire bruyamment

Sasuke: Naruto. . . . Bouge.

Naruto: Et le mot magique ?

Je pouffe doucement, j'aimerais bien qu'il me dise «s'il te plaît»

Sasuke: Naruto. . . . Je vais m'énerver.

Soudain on toque à la porte d'entrée, je me relève d'un coup , sors du lit, attrape un boxer et je dévale les escaliers pour ouvrir la porte brusquement faisant sursauter le facteur, qui finit par me sourire et me tend du courrier , je le prend et le remercie brièvement en fermant la porte je préfère regarder les noms sur les enveloppes , soudain je m'arrête sur une qui porte mon nom , je l'ouvre précipitamment , pressé de savoir ce qu'il y a dedans

_**Bonjour cher Naruto, j'espère que tu te souviens de mon écriture, je n'ai pas envie que tu m'oublie ainsi. Ce serait tellement injuste envers moi. . .**_

__

Les autres lettres tombent au sol

_**Tu ne pensais pas recevoir une lettre de ma pars n'est-ce pas ? J'ai toujours aimé te surprendre, trembles tu à cet instant ?. . .**_

__

J'ai du mal à lire, la feuille bouge trop, ou . . . Est-ce moi ?

_**J'espère, je suis fier de ce que je t'ai fais récemment, j'espère que tu as apprécié, non ? Quel dommage, malgré tout je suis frustré. Je ne suis pas le premier à t'avoir labouré, je suis extrêmement triste de cela .Par contre ça me donne une raison de te faire faire quelque chose que j'ai envie depuis pas mal de temps. Tu sais je te demandais toujours de coucher avec moi. Sais-tu pourquoi je ne disais jamais te faire l'amour ?  
Tu as toujours été trop naïf, tout ce qui m'intéressait c'était ton corps parfaitement sculpté, même maintenant, avec tes cicatrices tu as un sex appeal étonnant. Autant te le dire maintenant, pourquoi ne t'ai-je jamais dis que je te ferais l'amour ? Tout simplement parce que je ne t'ai jamais aimé. . .**_

__

Des larmes coule le long de mes joues, je ne vois plus le papier, ma main se crispe froissant un peu la lettre, je m'essuie vulgairement pour reprendre la lecture, pourquoi j'ai autant mal alors que ça fais un petit temps maintenant ?

_**Tu dois penser que je jouais avec toi et bien tu as tout à fais raison, je te disais «je t'aime» mais il fallait que je me concentre pour le faire avec le plus de sincérité et ne pas vomir à chaque fois que je te disais ces mots, as tu mal ? J'espère. Tu n'aurais jamais dû m'accepter à tes côtés tu ne souffrirais pas autant mais bon tu as toujours été un crétin fini. On ne change pas les imbéciles ! Et tu sais quoi ? Tu n'as pas eu de chance de m'avoir aimé, moi, mon frère te regardait de loin depuis plusieurs années déjà et toi tu faisais comme si tu ne le savais pas, ou sinon tu étais tellement con que tu ne t'apercevais pas de ses sentiments, le jour ou nous nous sommes revus, il a adoré ce que tu lui as fais, malgré que tu n'es été qu'un pantin facile à manier, te faisons nous autant peur que ça pour que tu ne puisses pas bouger ? Hun, Hun, j'espère, j'espère . . . **_

__

Comment peut-il me faire autant de mal ? Rien qu'avec une lettre !

_**Maintenant que nous avons eu ce que nous voulions je ne vois pas pourquoi nous continuerons à te courir après, mais mon petit-doigt me dit que tu ne nous laisseras pas en paix tranquillement, le jour ou tu pourras affronter tes peurs, j'espère que nous serons déjà mort. Oui tu as bien lu, tu as beau être un crétin fini, une personne naïf et plein d'autre chose mais une chose que nous reconnaissons chez toi c'est : Ta Force et ton envie de meurtre. Pourquoi t'es tu détourné du droit chemin ? A cause d'elle ? C'est bien cela, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de ne pas l'avoir aidé de toute façon elle ne servait à rien c'est comme les parents. Ta mère n'est-elle pas toujours sur ton dos pour savoir si tu vas bien ? Je pense que oui, elle a été traumatisée de ce qui t'es arrivé, comment ça, tu ne savais pas qu'elle savait exactement ce qui t'étais arrivée ? Pourquoi crois tu qu'elle a disparut pendant trois jours . . . Tu n'es vraiment pas très intelligent, on t'a pas donné de cerveau à la naissance mais du pain de mie ! . . .**_

__

Maman savait tout ? . . .

_**Tu sais tu as eu de la chance que . . . Temari, c'est ça ? Arrive sinon tu ne serais pas en vie à ce moment là, ou peut être que si mais seulement grâce à la chance, j'ai remarqué que tu avais beaucoup de chance, enfin dans tout tes malheurs tu as de la chance, te souviens de mes regards perçant sur toi ? Avant tu me demandais d'arrêter de te regarder comme ça tu n'as jamais supporté qu'on te fixe trop longtemps, soit tu pique une crise, soit tu rougis, soit tu détournes les yeux, mais je ne pense pas que maintenant tu détournes les yeux, trop fier n'est-ce pas ?  
Je connais ce mot fierté, il n'a pas arrêté de trôner au dessus de ma tête depuis que tu m'as laissé, enfin, je t'ai un peu forcé la main, ne trouves tu pas mieux que ta DEMI-sœur soit morte ? Comme ça elle n'a jamais pu se moquer de toi, quand elle t'a trouvé te souviens de comment étais tu ? J'espère, j'espère. Je crois que cette gamine était habituée à voir du sang dans ta famille en même temps vu le métier que vous faîtes je m'étonne encore maintenant de savoir tes parents en vie et non pas introuvable. . . Tu te débattais tout le temps dès que tu pouvais, même à bout de force tu continuais de vouloir nous frapper te venger, quel âge avais tu ? 15 ans c'était l'année dernière . . . Enfin ça fais un an et demi maintenant, ton cœur est toujours ouvert n'est-ce pas ? J'espère être resté comme une marque indélébile, pour qu'à chaque fois que tu fermeras les yeux tu verras le visage de celui que tu as aimé et qui t'as trahi, tu ressentiras ce sentiment qui blesse, et qui tue.  
Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui pourrait te sauver . . . C'est l'Amour, avec un grand A mais heureusement pour moi tu ne veux pas trouver l'Amour, tu as peur et j'en suis fier tu ne veux plus souffrir et pourtant tu fais le même travail que tes parents . . . Vraiment . . . Quel crétin. Sache que j'ai beaucoup apprécié de te pénétrer aussi violemment sans que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, de te frapper de nouveau pour rouvrir tes plaies, de te planter le couteau dans certaine parti de ton corps qui n'avait encore rien.  
Et mon frère, mon très cher frère, te dis qu'il a beaucoup apprécié la façon dont tu t'es «occupé» de lui et qu'il a adoré te faire glisser sa lame dans ta chair, de parcourir ton corps avec sa lame. **_

_**Cordialement les deux frères ou Gaara et Kankuro fier d'eux.**_

__

A peine ai-je baissé la main contenant la lettre que celle-ci m'échappait des mains, je me suis retourné brusquement pour voir Sasuke derrière moi, depuis combien de temps ? Il tient ma lettre dans sa main et regarde le bas de la lettre avant de se pencher et de récupérer l'enveloppe de cette lettre , il cherche l'adresse de l'expéditeur , il fait un petit sourire puis me jette , enfin, un regard je me rend compte que j'ai encore les yeux humides et que mes joues ont gardées la trace de mes larmes , je frotte mon visage pour faire partir toute ces traces, lui il refouille l'enveloppe et en sors une photo. . .Il la regarde puis me la tend , en la voyant je la lui arrache des mains pour la cacher

_Sasuke: Je l'ai déjà vu._

__

Bizarrement sa voix est comme déçu . . . Mais je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir à ce genre de chose. . .

Sasuke: Toi aussi tu as des photos de lui, nan ?

Je le regarde . . . Et acquiesce doucement

Sasuke: Avec son frère aussi ?

Je réfléchis, puis de nouveau hoche la tête de bas en haut

Sasuke: Montre-moi.

Naruto: Pourquoi ?

Sasuke: Il faut que je voie à quoi il ressemble.

Je soupire puis remonte les escaliers sans prendre la peine de ramasser les lettres qui sont au sol, je pousse la porte de ma chambre et me dirige vers mon armoire j'ouvre le cinquième tiroir, des tonnes d'albums photos y résident, avec des objets qui me font remonter dans le passé, je sais que Sasuke est derrière moi et regarde à l'intérieur, donc je cherche le bon album pour ne pas montrer des choses qu'il ne devrait pas voir. Finalement je le trouve, dessus est inscrit :

Frère de Cœur Frère pour la vie !

Un sourire nostalgique nait sur mes lèvres mais vite effacé par les plus récent souvenir , je referme le tiroir puis me dirige vers mon lit , Sasuke s'assoit à côté de moi ,j'ouvre l'album et montre une photo de Gaara que je retire de l'album puis en tournant quelques pages allant vite pour que le ténébreux ne voit pas trop mes photos pour ensuite montrer une photo de Kankuro que je retire aussi. Je les lui tend , il les prend et les regardent sans qu'aucune expression ne viennent sur son visage , puis il porte son regard sur le tiroir que j'avais ouvert , je soupire puis le tire par la main en dehors de ma chambre , je ne veux pas qu'il soit tenté d'aller fouiller !

Sasuke: Ce n'est pas la peine de me sortir de la pièce, je compte bien aller voir ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur.

Naruto: Je te l'interdis !

Dis-je en me retournant vers lui

Sasuke: Tu as tant de chose à cacher ?

Naruto: Et toi, alors ?

Il écarquille des yeux, puis reprend un visage fermé

Sasuke: Ça ne te regarde pas.

Naruto: Et mes affaires non plus !

Il soupire, j'ai envie de fumer . . . Raaah! Ça me démange là ! Bon, je sors un paquet, avec le tabac, puis je roule la la clope, rapidement je la mène à ma bouche et l'allume avec mon briquet trop beau, bref, lui descend les escaliers et ouvre la porte, je descends rapidement pour le rejoindre et le questionne

Naruto: Tu vas où ?

Il me montre, les deux photos ainsi que l'enveloppe et l'adresse du destinataire, je le regarde dans les yeux puis lui cri

Naruto: Nan mais ça va pas ?!! Tu veux vraiment y aller ?

Il acquiesce

Naruto: Dans ce cas je t'accompagne

Je prend ma veste et commence à l'enfiler quand il me pousse doucement vers l'intérieur de la maison, je le fixe

Sasuke: Toi tu restes ici, et moi j'y vais, seul.

Il appui bien sur le « seul » mais je suis têtu

Naruto: Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qu'ils vont penser, déjà qu'ils me prennent pour un faible, si j'envoie quelqu'un pour me venger j'aurai l'air de quoi ?

Sasuke: Je m'en fiche, devant eux, tu ne sais pas réagir, en plus ils ne te considèrent pas comme faible c'était écrit dans la lettre, ils ont peur de ta fureur !

Naruto: Dans tout les cas je viens ! Et pas la peine de me laisser ici parce que je te suivrais !

Sasuke: Si tu ne peux plus bouger devant eux, tu ne seras qu'un boulet !

Naruto: Alors tu n'auras qu'à me frapper pour me réveiller !

Sasuke: Tsss... .Crétin.

Il commence à sortir , j'enfile mes chaussures en moins de deux et coure à sa suite en oubliant pas de fermer la porte ,malheureusement je peux pas la fermer à clé. . .J'en ai plus. . .On prend le bus, pour se retrouver devant LA maison , devant cette maison qui me donne instantanément des frissons, Sasuke le remarque et me frappe violemment la tête

Naruto: AIE !! Nan mais ça va pas ?

Sasuke: Tu tremblais comme une feuille, une vraie poule mouillée !

Naruto: QUOI ? Répète un peu pour voir !

Il s'approche de moi, pose une main sur mon épaule et penche son visage vers mon oreille et il me souffle

Sasuke: Pense à tout ce qu'ils t'ont fais, et transforme toute cette douleur en haine et colère.

Ensuite il se recule et me regarde dans les yeux, je hoche doucement de la tête pour approuver, finalement nous montons les petites marches qui mènent à la porte d'entrée, j'allais appuyer sur la sonnette mais le ténébreux frappe ma main pour la faire retomber, je le questionne du regardèrent

Sasuke: Mais t'es con ou quoi ? Tu connais le mot discrétion ?

Il soupire, las, il me pousse sur le côté, lève sa jambe et enfonce son pied dans la porte qui part valsé dans le salon de cette maison qui n'avait rien fait. . .

_Naruto: Et c'est toi qui m'dis « tu connais le mot discrétion » tsss, vraiment. . ._

* * *

_Hebi: Et voici le chapitre neuf de Supplice ou plaisir ( je crois avoir fait des corrections sur celui là mais je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir tout enlevé !) _

_Sasuke: De toute façon t'en fais tout le temps des fautes._

_Hebi: Je ne te permet pas ! Sale gosse ! _

_Sasuke: Ah ouais et tu me fais quoi sinon ?_

_Hebi: Je peux te tuer dans une de mes fics, juste pour mettre Naruto avec Saï parce que tu lui ressembles, et faire un Saï pervers qui utilise Naru et pis finalement Naru meure do'verdose !_

_Sasuke: . . ._

_Naruto: En fin de compte c'est moi qui m'en prend plein la gueule en fait. . ._

_Hebi: --' Désolée mais j'adore quand c'est toi qui souffre ça te donne un côté hyper sex après. . .XD (ça c'est mon point de vu ^^')_


	10. Reflexion

Chapitre 10: Réflexion

_POV Kushina_

_Quelle nuit merveilleuse !! Cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas pu sortir ainsi tout les deux, bien que nous trouvions toujours de quoi nous distraire à la maison : notre fils. Ah la la, on lui en a fait voir des belles . . . Mais bon trêves de retour en arrière et profites de mater le corps de dieu de ton cher mari endormi Kushina !! Un dîné aux chandelles dans un des plus cher restaurant de la ville, dans un coin du restaurant à l'abri des regards et tranquille sans énergumènes qui gênent les repas comme celui que j'ai passé, je ne le savais pas si romantique. Un mariage c'est comme le vin, plus il est vieux plus il est bon, mais encore faut-il tomber sur le bon mari ! C'est rare de le voir dormir sur ses deux oreilles, il doit être tellement fatigué. Je me positionne sur un de mes coudes et sur mon flanc droit pour me pencher vers lui, je replace quelques mèches de cheveux qui retombent à leur emplacement directement après, ses cheveux ont toujours été indomptable ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que les choses vont changer, ma main glisse sur sa joue que je caresse lentement, je me souviens encore de nos années lycée. . ._

_Flash Back On:_

_Kushina Uzumaki , une fille un peu garçon manqué qui préférait traîner avec des mecs plutôt que des filles et parler que de maquillage vêtement et autre truc de nana qui ne l'intéressait pas du tout , dans son uniformes , jupe plissée rouge -qu'elle devait porter obligatoirement- et qui lui arrivait juste au dessus des genoux avec un chemisier blanc avec l'insigne de son lycée au niveau du cœur ainsi que de sa veste rouge et de ses mocassins blanc elle était tout simplement très belle , ses cheveux étaient coupés à la garçonne mais même cette coupe de cheveux ne troublait sa beauté naturelle , elle ne portait pas de maquillage trouvant cela beaucoup trop futile et emmerdant à mettre. Elle était dans un groupe d'amis ou elle était la seule fille , si dans ses vêtements elle était très féminine dans son comportement c'était tout le contraire , elle n'hésitait pas à vous frapper – même avec ses jambes et même si on pouvait voir ses sous-vêtements elle était respecté par les mecs et ils ne la considéraient pas comme une fille avec qui ils voulaient jouer ,elle était réellement leur amis contrairement à toutes les autres filles qui ne pensaient qu'à se maquiller , se coiffer et tout le tralala.__  
__Dans cette petite bande se trouvait :__  
__-Minato Namikaze__  
__-Chôza Akimichi__  
__-Shikaku Nara__  
__-Inoichi Yamanaka__  
__-Kushina Uzumaki_

_Ils n'étaient que cinq mais tous ensemble ils s'amusaient comme jamais , souvent Kushina frappait ses amis pour des raisons toutes plus stupides que les autres mais jamais ils ne lui en voulait , c'était la fleur parmi les lions , elle était maladroite et têtue comme jamais mais elle faisait preuve d'une grande gentillesse quand lui en prenait l'envie , elle avait constamment le sourire et faisait rayonner l'existence même de ces quatre garçons , elle avait un franc parlé qui laissait les personnes non habitués bouche bée. Malgré tout dans ce groupe il y a toujours une personne qu'on aime moins que les autres et bien pour Kushina c'était Minato , il lui tapait sur les nerfs , toujours à trouvé une réplique à ce qu'elle disait , à commenter tout ce qu'elle faisait à lui dire que les filles ne se comportaient pas comme ça, qu'elle devait être plus féminine , que jamais aucun mec ne s'intéresserait à elle, bon plein de chose blessantes , qui un jour réussirent à se frayer un chemin dans son cœur.__  
__C'était un jour comme les autres, un lundi début de semaine, le petit groupe se réunissait au fur et à mesure des arrivées. Kushina arriva la dernière mais pile à l'heure, d'habitude c'était elle qui était la première arrivée _

_Shikaku: Bah Kushina, je m'attendais pas à te voir arriver aussi tard, normalement c'est toujours Minato qu'est à la bourre !_

_Minato: Hey ! _

_La rousse se gratta l'arrière de la tête en souriant_

_Kushina: Ah ah ! Je sais je me suis faite désirée !!_

_Minato: Qui pourrait désirer quelqu'un comme toi. . ._

_Malheureusement pour les pauvres neurones que le blond gardait une partie fut enlevé quand la rousse le frappe de son talon sur sa tête, sa jupe plissée rouge n'était pas assez grande pour cacher ses sous-vêtements une fois de plus mais elle ne s'en préoccupait pas, tout comme Minato avec qui elle commença à se battre _

_Chôza: Rhaaa, vraiment ces deux là, ils n'arrêteront jamais ?_

_Shikaku: Que veux tu, ils s'aiment tellement que pour se libéré ils se battent !_

_Deux ombres néfastes se retournèrent vers le brun qui sentit qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure , Minato et Kushina se jetèrent sur le pauvre brun qui avait la langue un peu trop pendu , Inoichi qui jusque là n'avait rien dit décida d'agir pour la protection de son ami , il attrapa alors les épaules de ces deux autres amis pour les envoyer plus loin , il attendit quelques secondes sachant que les deux brutes allaient revenir à la charge , puis il montra sa montre et indiqua_

_Inoichi: Il est 8h10. . ._

_Un long blanc s'en suivit puis un cri de la part de la rousse_

_Kushina: QUOIIIIIII !!!! Et tu ne pouvais pas le dire avant !!!!!!!!! Crétiiiin !_

_Minato: ARRETES DE CRIER DEBILE !!!_

_Kushina: Bon les gars j'vous dis à toute !!_

_Chôza: Elle a encore un rendez-vous avec un mec ?_

_Inoichi: Et oui._

_Shikaku: Elle n'arrête pas ces temps si._

_Minato lui regardait la ou il avait vu pour la dernière fois Kushina puis il prit son menton entre ses mains _

_Minato: Dîtes. Vous n'avez pas remarqués quelque chose ? Quand elle te frappait Shikaku._

_Shikaku: Hein ?_

_Minato: Non rien._

_Le groupe se sépara parce qu'aucun d'eux n'étaient dans la même classe, quelle répartition stupide, les cours passèrent monstrueusement lentement sauf pour Kushina qui sécha les deux premières heures, elle rejoignit plutôt un garçon à l'arrière du bâtiment _

_Kushina: Alors qu'est ce que tu me voulais, le patron à encore changé d'avis ?_

_?: Exactement, tue les !_

_Kushina: Et si je refuse ?_

_?: Tiens tu réellement à tes amis ?_

_Kushina: Quelle lâcheté ! _

_?: Peut être mais au moins on arrive à nos fins !_

_Kushina: Tsss. L'adresse, Kisame._

_Kisame: 26 rue des pissenlits _

_Kushina s'enfuit puis revint quelques heures plus tard vers son groupe d'amis_

_Minato: J'y crois pas t'as réussit à te perdre dans le lycée !_

_Kushina: La ferme crétin ! _

_Chôza: T'étais où, Kushina ?_

_Kushina: Désolée les gars mais ça ne vous regarde pas !_

_Elle leur fit un grand sourire, et les quatre autre soupirèrent, ils discutèrent tous ensemble de tout et de rien, Minato toujours en train de trouver des piques à lancer à la rousse, un groupe de fille s'approcha du groupe et poussèrent les mecs pour se placer devant Kushina _

_Inconnue: Alors, salope, tu crois vraiment que juste parce que tu es dans un groupe d'ami essentiellement remplit de mec que tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux ?_

_Inconnue 2: Ouais ! Tu te crois où ?_

_Inconnue 3 : Et tu te prends pour qui ?_

_Kushina: Écoutez les filles si vous cherchez embrouilles vous allez les trouver avec moi_

_La rousse empoigna la «chef» du petit groupe et la souleva comme si elle ne pesait que quelques grammes _

_Kushina: Je n'ai pas le temps de déconner avec des gamines de votre genre, pigé ?_

_Les mecs soupirèrent mais ne firent rien, sauf Minato qui se pencha pour voir sous la jupe de la fille soulevée, sous un profond soupire de Kushina _

_Inconnue: L . . . LAISSE MOI DESCENDRE !!!!!!_

_Kushina: Et pourquoi ça ?_

_Inconnue: C EST TOI QUI TRAINES EN DEHORS DES CLASSES POUR VOIR UN TYPE MAIS VOUS FAITES QUE DISCUTER ET T AS L AIR TOUJOURS CONTRARIE !!!!!_

_Kushina: ET SI TU TE MELAIS DE CE QUI TE REGARDE ? Ce ne serait pas plus simple ? _

_Inconnue: NAN !!! TU N AS PAS LE DROIT DE PARTIR DU LYCEE SANS AUTORISATION !! CHOSE QUE TU AS FAITES APRES AVOIR FINI DE DISCUTER AVEC L AUTRE POISSON !!!!!_

_Le poing que la fille reçut dans la tête l'envoya valser plusieurs mètres plus loin, de une Kushina détestait qu'on lui parle sur ce ton, de deux elle n'aimait pas les gens qui se mêlait de sa vie privée, de trois elle n'aimait pas cette fille. Malgré tout la fille se releva et retourna la voir, des larmes s'échappait de ses yeux _

_Inconnue: Tu es une . . . Meurtrière _

_Avait-elle dit dans un chuchotement pour que personne d'autre ne l'entende, comment cette gamine avait-elle pu savoir ce genre de chose, Kushina gifla la délégué [Oui les délégués insultes les gens des fois ] de sa classe et lui dit _

_Kushina: PARCE QUE TU CROIS QUE CA ME FAIT PLAISIR ???!!! SINCEREMENT NE ME PREND PAS POUR CE QUE JE NE SUIS PAS !!! SI JE FAIS CA C N'EST PAS POUR MOI !!!!_

_Ou plutôt lui cria, la délégué partit en courant, malheureusement pour la rousse le proviseur se trouvait à présent derrière elle _

_Proviseur: Uzumaki-san ! Suivez-moi immédiatement dans mon bureau !_

_Kushina se retourna en soupira et le suivit _

_Minato: Bah putain, j'suis sur le cul là ! Qu'est ce que fait Kushina ? Vous savez ?_

_Inoichi: Pas la moindre idée. . ._

_Chôza: De même._

_Shikaku: Tsss, ce ne sont pas nos affaires, c'est les siennes ne vous mêlez pas de ce qui ne vous regarde pas ! _

_Minato: Tu sais des choses toi !_

_Shikaku: Non, mais je ne veux pas m'interposer dans ses idéaux et encore ce ne sont pas ses idéaux. Elle le fait pour certaine personne qu'elle apprécie. _

_Chôza: Bah j'ne vois pas qui elle apprécie, avec ses parents c'est l'horreur, aucun ami, même pas en dehors du lycée, elle est souvent absente. . ._

_Minato: Mais aussi souvent blessée ! _

_Chôza: Comment tu sais ça toi ?_

_Minato: Bah, vous avez jamais remarqués à chaque fois qu'on se combat ?_

_Inoichi: Tu sais à force de vous voir vous battre on ne fait plus attention._

_Shikaku: C'est nous. _

_Minato/Chôza/Inoichi: Hein ?_

_Shikaku soupira bruyamment en fermant les yeux puis les rouvrit _

_Shikaku: Il n'y a que nous qu'elle apprécie. . ._

_Minato: tu veux dire vous, moi elle me hait ! _

_Shikaku: Jaloux ? _

_Minato: Même pas, j'me suis fais une raison. _

_Shikaku: En même temps tu t'y prends mal._

_Minato: Peut être, mais bon ce n'est pas grave._

_Shikaku: Quand elle va être réellement avec quelqu'un, qu'elle aimera, tu auras les boules. _

_Minato: Sans doute mais c'est ainsi !_

_Inoichi: Tu es désespérant ! _

_Minato éclata de rire, puis la petite troupe se dirigea vers le bureau du proviseur attendant celle qui veillait sur eux, sur le chemin la discussion reprit_

_Chôza: Mais de quoi elle nous protégerait, ou je ne sais quoi ? _

_Shikaku: Aucune idée, mais de toute façon ça ne nous regarde pas._

_Inoichi: Tu dis ça mais tu émets des hypothèses. _

_Shikaku: Je m'inquiète pour elle. C'est un peu comme une petite sœur pour nous tous enfin sauf pour Minato. . ._

_Minato: Hey ! Ne me mets pas à part ! Petite sœur me va très bien._

_Chôza: Tu ferais de l'inceste ?_

_Minato: MAIS VOUS ETES PAS POSSIBLE VOUS, ALORS ! _

_Kushina: Ça alors vous arrivés à le faire sortir de ses gonds, j'apprends beaucoup de chose aujourd'hui._

_Shikaku, Inoichi et Chôza se rapprochèrent rapidement de la rousse qui sourit, il n'y eut que Minato qui resta en retrait, et même qui partit, personne ne s'en rendit compte à part Kushina _

_Shikaku: Tu vas bien ? Tu t'es pas trop fais engueuler ? En même temps te battre dans l'établissement c'est vraiment pas malin._

_Chôza: Elle le fait tout le temps avec Minato pourtant._

_Tout le monde s'attendait à une réponse de sa part, tout les mecs se retournèrent pour savoir ce qu'il se passait et restèrent bouche bée en voyant qu'il n'y avait plus personne _

_Kushina: HAHAHAH !!! Vous n'aviez même pas remarqués !!_

_Inoichi: T'étais face à lui toi, c'est normal que tu aies remarquée !_

_Kushina: des excuses, des excuses. _

_La sonnerie retentit ce qui fit pousser un profond soupire à tout le monde présent dans le lycée. Ils se séparèrent, Kushina marchait jusqu'à sa salle de classe quand elle aperçut les cheveux blond de son ami . . . Enfin de Minato. Elle s'approcha furtivement en remarquant qu'il parlait , l'autre personne partit et elle vit dans la main du blond un Bedos [Shit ou un truc dans l'genre pas super casé niveau fumette ^^' J'ai entendue ça dans mon collège ] elle courut vers lui , lui arracha des mains et le jeta par terre en l'écrasant avec son pied sous le regard médusé du blond _

_Minato: MAIS TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE !!!!! J'viens d'l'acheter bordel !_

_Kushina: T'avais qu'à pas en acheter !!!!_

_Minato: J'fais c'que j'veux, merde alors ! Mêle-toi de ton cul ! Nous on s'occupe pas de tes affaires. _

_Kushina: Parce que ça vous regarde pas !_

_Minato: Et ça non plus ça ne te regardes pas ! _

_Kushina sembla blessée de ces mots et le gifla, elle partit en courant mais elle cria tout d'abord_

_Kushina: Quand tu crèveras d'un cancer j'viendrais cracher sur ta tombe ! _

_Il murmura_

_Minato: M'en fous j'me ferai incinérer. . ._

_Il soupira en se mettant une main sur le front puis se dirigea vers sa salle de cours bien en retard. . ._

_Kushina: M'sieur ! M'sieur ! _

_Sensei: Oui ?_

_Kushina: J'ai la gerbe j'peux sortir ? _

_Sensei: Non. Fini tes exercices et copies le cours !_

_Kushina: Mais m'sieur , j'vais vraiment gerber . . ._

_Le professeur la regarda puis soupira de dépit et montra la porte d'un signe de main sous les indignation des autres , elle leur fit un magnifique doigt présentant son majeur au reste de la classe qui la regarda avec haine , elle leur fit un petit sourire en fermant la porte , puis elle monta , monta les escaliers pour se retrouver sur le toit , elle avait prit son sac bien entendu , arrivée en haut il n'y avait que Minato , une clope à la bouche , enfin une clope un Bedos plutôt, elle s'éclaircit la voix pour se faire entendre , le blond se retourna vers elle , il prit sa clope dans la main et soupira puis il l'écrasa sur le sol du toit en fermant les yeux ,elle s'approcha de lui et lui dit_

_Kushina: Merci._

_Minato la regarda comme si elle venait d'une autre planète _

_Minato: Euh . . . Kushina tu te sens bien ?_

_Kushina: Oui ! J'vais bien c'est bon, ce n'est pas si rare que ça que je te dise «merci»_

_Minato: Noooon ! C'est juste la première fois !_

_Elle soupira puis croisa les bras en faisait une mine boudeuse qui la rendit magnifique, Minato tourna la tête, il savait que jamais ils ne seront ensemble _

_Kushina: Ils en mettent du temps les autres._

_Minato: Tu sais à force les excuses qu'on sort ne sont plus valables._

_Kushina: Mouais, toi tu dois bien en trouver tout le temps._

_Minato: Souvent oui, mais c'est aussi parce que y a des profs, les femmes, me permettent tout ce que je veux. C'est très pratique d'être beau gosse._

_Kushina: Beau gosse ? Où ça, je n'en vois pas moi !_

_Minato: Tsss, Salope ! _

_Kushina: Mais oui, mais oui moi aussi j't'aime !_

_Minato ne répondit rien et regarda le sol, elle était assise près de lui, lui allongé sur le sol sur son flanc droit, il soupira et se fit tomber sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête, il regardait le ciel _

_Minato: Kushina. As-tu des problèmes ?_

_Kushina: Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? _

_Minato: Nan, rien._

_Kushina: Si, c'est quoi cette question ?_

_Minato: C'est juste que j'ai remarqué que tu étais blessée aux jambes._

_Kushina: Crétin ! Tu m'connais pourtant, j'suis hypra maladroite !_

_Minato: C'est sûr faut vraiment être une crétine pour se blesser en tombant ! Ou tout simplement tomber !_

_Elle lui jeta son sac dans la tête et il râla mais ne la frappa pas, il posa son sac à côté de lui et ferma les yeux.__  
__Le lendemain Kushina ne vint pas en cours. Le surlendemain non plus. Le groupe s'inquiétait comme pas possible, ils décidèrent d'aller chez la jeune femme, quand ils arrivèrent près de chez elle, Minato la vit de loin, sur le sol, habillée en tenue d'hôpital, des bandages sur son corps, il se précipita sur elle, à genoux à ses côtés il la prit dans ses bras et regarda ses amis qui arrivèrent rapidement après lui _

_Minato: Kushina ! Kushina ! Kushina !!!!_

_Il la secoua, mais elle ne réagissait pas, Shikaku posa deux doigts dans son cou pour avoir son pouls, il soupira de soulagement en entendant un pouls _

_Shikaku: Elle est vivante. Mais évanouie il semblerait._

_Tout le groupe soupira de soulagement, Minato la porta dans ses bras _

_Inoichi: Minato, ramène la chez toi. On ne la laisse pas ici._

_Chôza: Hors de question qu'elle soit chez elle, avec ses parents qui risquerait de la tuer. _

_Minato: Mais, il faudrait plutôt que se soit l'un de vous qui la prenne !_

_Inoichi: Non, tu t'en occupes._

_Les trois garçons l'embrassèrent sur le front et la laissèrent à Minato qui resserra sa prise sur elle, et il rentra chez lui, jamais personne n'était allé chez lui. Il ne parlait jamais de famille, n'acceptait pas d'amener quelqu'un chez lui, aujourd'hui était l'exception, et puis personne ne connaissait son adresse. Il rentra la clé et poussa sa porte, toujours en portant la rousse dans ses bras, avant d'entrer il regarda la jeune femme et soupira de dépit, et il rentra. Personne à l'intérieur, aucune photo, tout semblait gris ou noir, les pièces étaient sombre, il monta les escaliers et ouvrit une porte c'était sa chambre, rangée et ordonnée, il déposa son colis sur son lit, remonta les couvertures sur elle et s'assit près d'elle, il mit sa main dans ses cheveux et fit glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux court. La soirée se termina il ne mangea pas mais resta au chevet de la rousse, il s'endormit à même le sol la tête sur le lit ses bras servant de coussin. Kushina se réveilla dans la nuit, elle regarda la chambre dans laquelle elle était en se demandant où elle était puis elle vit le blond endormit à son chevet, elle sourit doucement puis mit ses mains dans les cheveux or de son ami, celui-ci se réveilla rapidement, quand il vit que la rousse était réveillée il se rapprocha d'elle rapidement et lui dit_

_Minato: Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as faim ? Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

_Kushina: Aaah ! Doucement, Minato, Oui je vais bien ne t'en fais pas. J'ai un peu faim s'il te plaît . . . _

_Minato: Oui. Tu veux manger ici ou je te descends dans la cuisine ?_

_Kushina: En bas. Si ça ne te dérange pas._

_Il fit non de la tête, elle se releva doucement et s'extirpa du lit mais elle avait très peu de force et elle faillit tomber si Minato ne l'avait pas rattrapé. Il l'a porta comme une princesse et elle s'accrocha à son cou posant sa tête contre son torse , il rougit et soupira doucement , le blond fit très attention dans les escaliers pour ne pas tomber ,s 'il avait été seul il s'en foutrait mais il ne voulait pas blesser la rousse , arrivé dans la cuisine il l'installa sur une chaise puis s'occupa de préparer le dîner même si l'heure n'était pas vraiment la bonne, il fit des brochettes de viandes et du riz et il servit le tout sur la table il lui donna des baguettes et des bols il s'en prit pour lui aussi._

_Kushina: Tu n'avais pas déjà mangé ?_

_Minato: Euh . . . Non, je suis resté près de toi._

_Répondit-il en rougissant mais grâce à la pénombre et le sombre de la pièce elle ne remarqua rien_

_Kushina: C'est chez toi ?_

_Minato: Oui._

_Kushina: C'est la première fois que je viens ici. Les gars sont déjà venu ici n'est-ce pas ?_

_Minato: Non. Je n'ai jamais invité personne ici. Même pour toi c'est parce que les mecs ne voulaient pas te garder que tu es là. Quelle bande de con. _

_Kushina: Sérieux ? Ils ne sont jamais venus ici ?_

_Minato: Non._

_Le blond soupira lourdement _

_Kushina: Pourquoi tu n'as jamais invité personne ici?_

_Minato: . . . Je . . . Je ne sais pas. J'ai jamais sentit le besoin de ramener des gens ici._

_Kushina: T'es con. C'est plutôt sombre ici. Tu vis seul ?_

_Minato: J'pensais que t'étais fatiguée pourtant tu parle beaucoup !_

_Kushina: Tsss, t'inquiètes ma langue n'a pas été coupée, je peux parler autant de temps que je le veux ! Donc, tu vis seul ?_

_Minato: T'as fini avec tes questions ?!_

_Kushina: Pourquoi tu ne veux pas répondre ? T'as des trucs à cacher ?_

_Minato: Tu peux parler, qu'est ce qui c'est passé pour que tu te retrouves dans cet état ? Et quand la délégué d'ta classe t'as insultée et tout et qu'elle t'a murmurée un truc qu'on n'a pas entendu, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? HEIN ? SI TU VEUX PAS REPONDRE A CES QUESTIONS NE M EN POSE PAS !_

_Le ton montait petit à petit dans leur semi-dispute _

_Kushina: . . . Je . . . Je ne peux rien dire._

_Minato soupira puis se dirigea vers la porte avant de sortir il dit _

_Minato: Alors c'est pareil pour moi._

_Et il sortit de la pièce laissant la rousse seule à manger. Elle lâcha ses baguettes qui tombèrent au sol et elle poussa les plats pour enfouir son visage dans ses bras sur la table, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, elle en avait marre. Elle voulait arrêtée mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle tenait trop à eux pour les laisser se faire tuer ! Plusieurs minutes passèrent et elle pleurait encore son corps était prit de soubresaut, Minato rentra dans la pièce pour s'excuser mais en voyant Kushina dans cet état il courut vers elle pour se mettre à genoux devant elle _

_Minato: Kushina . . . Je . . . Pardon, je ne voulais pas te blesser comme ça ! Je. . ._

_Elle se laissa tomber vers lui, il la réceptionna, étonné par son comportement _

_Kushina: J'en ai marre ! Marre !!! _

_Minato: De ? Moi ? _

_Kushina: Nan ! Pas de toi ! J'en ai marre, je suis obligée de faire ça ! C'est horrible, mais je . . . Je ne veux pas que vous mouriez ! _

_Minato: De quoi ça ? Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes autant pour nous on sait se défendre ! Attends . . . Tu ne dois quand même pas te prostituer ?_

_Le blond espérait réellement qu'elle ne doive pas faire ça_

_Kushina: Non, je ne me prostitue pas !_

_Un profond soupire de soulagement le traversa_

_Minato: Alors que fais-tu ?_

_Kushina: Je . . . Promets moi que tu ne m'en voudras pas. Que tu ne me haïras pas. Que tu ne me trouveras pas sale, horrible et monstrueuse._

_Minato: Kushina. . . . Jamais je ne te considèrerai comme ça. Je te le promets._

_La rousse fut prise de sanglot plus violent encore, elle s'accrochait au t-shirt du blond comme si ça vie en dépendait, ses larmes coulaient rapidement et en nombre sur ses joues des petits gémissements sortaient de sa bouche _

_Kushina: Je . . . J'ai tué . . . J'ai tuée des gens, énormément de gens . . . Je . . . JE M EN VEUX !!! C'est horrible je le sais mais ! Je ne voulais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose ! !!! Je suis désolée !_

_Minato: Chut ! Kushina, calme-toi. Ce n'est rien _

_Le jeune homme se releva, prenant Kushina dans ses bras comme une princesse, elle pleurait encore, il monta les escaliers retourna dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit, la rousse assise sur lui, il reprit_

_Minato: Kushina, tu as fais ça pour nous et puis je ne pense que tu es tuée des gens qui étais très innocent c'était sans doute pour des gangs. Personne ne t'en voudra, on ne te traitera pas mal._

_Kushina: Ni toi ?_

_Minato: Surtout pas moi. _

_Il lui prit le menton de ses doigts et lui leva son visage pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux _

_Minato: Jamais je ne te trouverai horrible._

_Elle sourit doucement puis approcha doucement son visage de celui du blond, elle ferma les yeux et Minato rougit mais l'embrassa doucement, leurs langues jouèrent ensemble puis ils se séparèrent _

_Minato: Kushina, je t'aime._

_Murmura t-il, elle sourit grandement en plissant les yeux, faisant perler quelques larmes encore puis répondit_

_Kushina: Enfin. Je les attendais ces mots. Moi aussi Minato. Moi aussi je t'aime._

_Il ferma les yeux et la serra fortement dans ses bras _

_Minato: Je n'aurai jamais cru que toi aussi tu avais les même sentiments._

_Kushina: Je ne savais pas comment te les faire comprendre alors je te frappais. C'était distrayant mais ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. _

_Il l'embrassa doucement puis lui dit _

_Minato: Kushina, donne-moi l'adresse de ton boss, patron ou autre._

_Kushina: QUE ? Pourquoi ? Non, je ne veux pas !!_

_Minato: Kushina, donne la moi. S'il te plaît._

_Kushina: Mais que vas tu faire ?!_

_Minato: T'inquiètes ! _

_La rousse soupira puis dit_

_Kushina: 89 rue des catacombes . . . Ne fais rien d'idiot comme tu sais très bien le faire !!!_

_Minato eut un petit rire puis il embrassa d'un chaste baisé Kushina qui rendit le baisé plus fougueux. Ils passèrent leur première nuit comme un couple [Je ne suis pas spécialisée dans les couples hétéro pis perso ça m'intéresse pas tellement ^^mais bon ils ont fait l'amour.] Minato se réveilla dans la nuit, veilla à ce que sa rousse soit bien endormie puis se leva, il sortit habillé, presque coiffé, avec plusieurs de ses armes. Il se rendit à l'adresse indiqué , frappa deux coups à la porte d'un rouge vif , un espèce de type balèze en hauteur et en rondeur se tint devant lui , ni une ni deux il dégaina son Beretta 92 avec un silencieux et tira entre les deux yeux du mec qui était devant lui , en entrant il marcha sur le corps sans vie de celui qu'il venait de tuer , sur son passage différente personnes se trouvaient là , il tua tout ceux qui essayait de le tuer d'une balle entre les deux yeux , les prostituées , il les chassa. Il monta des escaliers grinçant mais il s'en fichait il allait tuer tout ce beau petit monde qui avait utilisé sa Kushina arrivé en haut dix types l'attendaient , armes en mains, flingue, couteau, mitraillette le blond sourit et sortit un 10 millimètre , sans attendre il tira sur ceux qui avait des mitraillette, et quelqu'un qui avaient des flingue , les autres se précipitèrent sur lui , il arrêta plusieurs couteau grâce à ses pistolet mais un réussit à le toucher , dans les côtes , il serra les dents mais aucun cri, hurlement ne sortit de sa bouche, il repoussa ceux devant lui d'un coup de tête et de la force de ses bras , puis il tira , pas toujours avec une grande précision , il ne restait qu'un gamin , un gamin d'à peine 13 ans qui se tenait devant lui , un pistolet dans les deux mains , il tremblait devant l'imposante carrure de ce blond devant lui , Minato soupira _

_Minato: Connais tu Kushina ?_

_Gamin: Que ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux, elle n'est pas là ! Ne l'approche pas !!_

_Minato: Elle est chez moi. Endormie. . ._

_Il attrapa le gamin par le col et le souleva, le petit lâcha le pistolet et le blond reprit_

_Minato: Je veux savoir qui l'a battu ? Qui a réussit à l'envoyer à l'hôpital ?_

_Gamin: Je . . . Tu ne feras rien à Kushina ?_

_Minato: Je l'aime, je ne vais pas la tuer crétin ! _

_Gamin: Je veux la voir !!_

_Minato: Tu me diras tout ce que je veux savoir ?_

_Gamin: Oui !_

_Minato: Alors cache toi ici, quand je reviendrai, je sifflerai. C'est comme ça que tu me reconnaîtras. _

_Gamin: Mais ! Attends tu ne vas quand même pas tuer tout les autres ?!!_

_Minato confirma ses dires en acquiesçant de la tête_

_Gamin: Tu vas te faire tuer !!!! Tu ne te rends pas compte !!!_

_Minato relâcha le gamin et d'un geste de la main lui dit de se cacher, puis il prit le couloir en face de lui, de nouveau quelque types voulurent le tuer, peine perdue il tira avant qu'ils ne dégainent. Plusieurs minutes après, du sang sur ses vêtements, son visage ensanglanté , quelques blessures plutôt des entailles causées par des couteau, et une balle dans la cuisse il avançait toujours vers la dernière porte , il la fit valser d'un coup de pieds , encore une fois il tua les imbéciles qui le prenait pour un faible, il ne laissa qu'en vie le «boss» , un gros qui semblait toujours assis sur une chaise à donner des ordres , Minato se rapprocha de lui il posa son pied sur son ventre et approcha son visage de l'oreille du patron _

_Minato: J'espère que tu as eu le temps de comprendre. . .Il ne faut JAMAIS s'en prendre à plus fort que soit. Quelle lâcheté d'avoir utilisé les sentiments pour qu'elle travaille pour toi. _

_Minato posa la pointe de son Beretta 92 sur le front du patron et appuya sur la détente en murmurant « pour elle ».__  
__Puis il repartit, boitant un peu, arrivé en haut des escaliers il siffla, le petit arriva et le regarda bouche bée _

_Gamin: T'es vivant !_

_Minato: Non tu vois un spectre crétin !_

_Gamin: Hey !! Je ne suis pas un crétin, débile !_

_Minato: Tu m'cherches ma parole, nabot !_

_Et c'est repartit pour un tour, le gamin le suivit jusque chez lui, en voyant le nom sur la boîte aux lettres il comprit _

_Gamin: Namikaze. . . . Minato Namikaze. . . . TU ES LE DESCENDANT DES NAMIKAZE !!!!!!!!_

_Minato: Cri pas crétin ! Tu vas la réveiller._

_Kushina: MAIS JE SUIS REVEILLEE ESPECE DE CRETIN !!!! _

_Elle s'approcha rapidement de lui et d'un coup de poing l'envoya valser plusieurs mètres plus loin _

_Kushina: TU TE RENDS COMPTE QUE JE ME SUIS FAITE UN SANG D ENCRE POUR TOI DURANT TON ABSCENCE !!!!_

_Minato: Aaah, Kushina. . . . Soit pas en colère, j'm'excuse !_

_Mais elle s'en foutait totalement quand elle vit son petit protégé elle lui sauta au courraient_

_Kushina: Kyaaaah ! Tu vas bien Konohamaru ? Il ne t'a pas tué, aaah ! Je suis tellement contente !!_

_Konohamaru: Je vais bien ! Mais ce sale type m'a fais trop flipper, il souriait quand il a tué tout les autres. . ._

_Minato avala doucement sa salive s'attendant à un coup mortel portée par sa dulcinée _

_Minato: Attends Kushina ! Je . . . J'me souviens pas avoir sourit une seule fois !_

_Konohamaru: Si !! Tu ne t'en rendais même pas compte, tu fais trop flipper !!!!_

_Kushina se rapprocha du blond, Minato se protégea la tête essayant de garder le peu de neurone qu'il avait encore mais contre toute attente la rousse le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura_

_Kushina: Merci._

_Minato sourit doucement et entoura la taille de la jeune femme _

_Konohamaru: Tu sens là que tu souris ?_

_Minato perdit directement son sourire _

_Minato: Dis donc gamin si tu la fermais un peu._

_Konohamaru: Tsss, j'accepte juste parce que tu es un Namikaze._

_Kushina: C'est quoi cette histoire ?_

_Minato: Rien, ce n'est rien. Allez on rentre._

_Il porta la rousse et fit un signe de tête au gamin pour lui dire de rentrer. Ils s'essayèrent dans le salon _

_Kushina: Je veux savoir. Minato c'est vrai que tu n'as jamais parlé de famille._

_Minato: Mes parents son mort quand j'étais plus jeune, j'avais 10 ans environs, des gens s'étaient introduits chez nous au beau milieu de la nuit, ils étaient armés , je dormais mal à l'époque , j'avais des insomnies régulières et fréquentes donc je descendais et je m'installais devant la télé, le son réduit , de l'eau et des gâteaux , ce soir là c'était comme les autres jusqu'à ce que mes parents descendent , ma mère me prit dans ses bras et me murmura qu'elle m'aimait , mon père fit de même je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il me disait ça maintenant , je l'ai compris plus tard quand ils m'ont obligés à rester dans un placard, mais le placard avait des fentes et j'ai regardé, mon père s'est battu comme un diable , ma mère aussi, mais ils étaient trop nombreux , ils ont installés mon père sur une chaise , il était blessé , de sa bouche sortait du sang , j'avais voulut sortir et leur porter secours mais j'avais peur, une peur qui me tiraillait les entrailles , j'ai continué à regarder , ils ont torturés mon père devant ma mère puis ils l'ont tué d'une balle dans le cœur ma mère a hurlée , elle a essayée de se débattre , elle a réussit , avec la force du désespoir à s'approcher de mon père , elle prit une arme et tira sur plusieurs personnes mais de nouveau quelqu'un la maintenu , ils l'ont violés puis tabassés pour enfin la tuer, jamais elle n'a arrêtée de se débattre , je l'ai vu me regarder pendant une seconde, elle pleurait, elle pleurait tellement, moi aussi je pleurait mais en silence , puis ils inspectèrent la maison , ils pillèrent mais je m'en foutais , quand ils sont partit je suis sortis , je me suis approché du corps de mes parents , je les aient rapprochés , côté à côté , j'ai relié leur main et j'ai pleuré , pleuré , la police est arrivée à l'aube , je pleurais encore je ne me suis pas arrêté, ils ont voulut m'enlever mais je hurlais et je me débattais pour rester avec mes parents , je m'accrochais à la robe de ma mère souillée par le sang et le sperme, et je m'accrochais à la chemise normalement ivoire de mon père tout aussi tâchée de sang, je hurlais comme un damné. Finalement ils durent me donner un calmant, je me suis endormie ensuite j'étais à l'hôpital, je me suis enfuie, j'ai touché l'héritage de ma famille, j'ai mentit au orphelinat en disant que j'étais majeur, j'ai créé des faux papiers que j'ai envoyé, je me suis acheté cet appartement et depuis j'y vis, je suis bientôt majeur je n'aurai plus à mentir. . ._

_Kushina essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues puis elle sauta dans les bras du blond, elle se serra à lui fortement_

_Konohamaru: T'as oublié de dire qui étais les Namikaze ! Les Namikaze étaient ou sont encore, des tueurs à gages qui tuent en se faisant payer par des gangs, ils étaient très réputés mais aussi très en danger, les femmes dans leurs familles étaient très fortes, elles étaient courageuses et volontaires. Mais elles s'adoucissaient avec l'âge comparé aux hommes qui eux continuaient à tuer tout le temps. Es tu toujours un Namikaze, Minato ?_

_Minato: Oui, je suis un Namikaze je ferai honneur à ma famille._

_Kushina: Et moi je serai ta femme qui s'adoucira avec l'âge !_

_Minato la regarda bizarrement, et elle l'embrassa _

_Minato: Attends Kushina c'est dangereux tout ça !_

_Kushina: Si tu es avec moi y a rien qui peut me tuer._

_Le lendemain le couple se dirigea vers leur lycée, elle avait encore des bandages et le gamin dormait sur le canapé, ils expliquèrent tout, et Kushina se prit quelque tapes mais Minato empêcha certaine d'arriver, Shikaku fut le premier à comprendre suivit de Inoichi et à Chôza ils durent l'expliquer et le démontrer. Pourtant ils se battaient toujours, mais quand ils étaient seuls ce n'étaient plus des piques qu'ils se lançaient._

_Fin Flash Back_

_POV Kushina_

_Ensuite nous avons aidés Konohamaru à faire des études, puis quand il eut 18 ans il est partit en nous remerciant pour tout, maintenant nous ne savons pas ce que sont devenu les autres, j'espère un jour pouvoir les revoir. Ils me manquent. . ._

_Fin POV Kushina_

_POV Shino_

_Et merde ! Mais ce n'est pas possible !! C'est la troisième qui refuse _

_Flash Back_

_Je me suis adressé à une fille qui me regardait tout le temps _

_Shino: Salut. C'est quoi ton nom ?_

_Bon le ton de ma voix n'était pas très enchanteur ! Mais bon, plutôt froid, elle me regarda étonné puis me dit _

_Fille: Nawiko [Nom totalement inventé] _

_Shino: Alors Nawiko sors avec moi._

_Nawiko: Que ? Quoi ? Shino-kun !!_

_Shino: Sors avec moi. _

_Nawiko: Mais !! Shino-kun tu es méchant ! Si c'est pour un pari, ou pour faire genre devant tes amis ce n'est vraiment pas gentil !! Moi je t'aime vraiment, si tu veux sortir avec moi dis moi que tu m'aimes !!_

_Shino: . . ._

_Et j'me suis barré_

_Fin Flash Back_

_POV Shino_

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont avec leur je t'aime, les deux autres c'est pareil !! P'tain ça me fais chier, j'vais quand même pas devoir embrassé Kiba, quoi que ça me dérangerait pas mais, ça poserait problème pour nos ententes à venir, Naruto je te maudis, je te jure que je vais te tuer !_

_Fin POV Shino_

_POV Kiba_

_Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeerdeeeeeuuuuuh !!! Mais quoi ? Je fais peur avec mes canines et mes tatouages ou quoi ? Je n'ai pas pu approcher une seule fille sans qu'elle ne me fuie en courant !!! __  
__Mais ce n'est pas possible, j'vais devoir embrassé Shino. Je . . . Je peux paaaaaaaas si après il me hait ? Ou si il comprend ce que je ressens, encore si ça avait été sur la bouche seulement ça irait presque, mais là avec la laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaangue NARUTO TU ES MOOOOORT !!!!__  
__Je suis mort, grillé et incinéré ! Faut que personne d'autre ne voie ce baisé !!! Sinon bonjour la réputation ! Faut que je le dise à Shino, mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler avec luiiiiiii !!! AAAAAAH !!!! Comment je vaiiiiiis faiiiiiiiiiiire!!!! __  
__Adieu monde cruel, la sentence arrivera demain !! Ah ! Faut que je fasse mon testament ! _

_Fin POV Kiba_

* * *

_Hebi: Ten ! (Dix pour les incultes XD) _

_Sasuke: Tu t'insultes toi même là. . ._

_Hebi: QUOI !!!!? Petit salaud !_

_Naruto: Faut toujours qu'ils se disputent, c'est une marque d'affection !_

_Sasuke/Hebi: TU VEUX MOURIR ???!!!! _

_Naruto: Oops, j'avais oublié qu'il ne fallait pas le dire. . ._

_Sasuke et Hebi pourchasse un Naruto pas tellement effrayé. . ._


	11. Mon passé à moi

_Chapitre 11 : Mon passé à moi_

_Il entendait les cris, les hurlements dans la pièce à côté, mais son visage n'exprimait rien, il se contentait de rester assis contre le mur à attendre que Naruto finisse sa vengeance.  
Il ne savait depuis combien de temps il était là à les faire hurler, ce qu'il savait en ce moment c'est qu'ils étaient morts, il l'avait compris à force de tourner le couteau dans une plaie sans avoir une seule réaction mais aussi en sentant sur son visage, ses mains, ses vêtements le sang des deux frères. Il sortit de la chambre avec lenteur, il vit Sasuke assit au sol, les yeux fermés semblant dormir, le blond s'accroupit et posa sa main sur l'épaule du brun ce qui le fit ouvrir les yeux instantanément, il haussa un sourcil en voyant tout le sang sur Naruto mais ne fit aucun commentaire.  
Quand ils rentrèrent chez le blond, ils retrouvèrent les lettres toujours au sol qu'ils avaient laissé en plan, Naruto se pencha pour les ramasser mais Sasuke l'en en empêcha en posant une main sur son épaule et lui dit_

__

-Va te doucher, je range.

-Merci.

Naruto monta à l'étage et se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de bain, un miroir le refléta et il resta quelque peu abasourdi par son reflet, il avait du sang partout, il ne serait pas étonné d'en retrouver dans ses chaussettes ! Tout ce sang . . . Ce sang lui rappelait, le ramenait en arrière, ce sang enclenchait son passé, ce sang proscrit, ce sang haït, détesté. . .

Flash-back

Naruto, un jeune homme blond, âgé de treize ans était déjà réputé dans le monde du sang, du crime, un visage d'ange mais un esprit de démon, rapidement ont su que son père était un Namikaze ce qui ne laissa aucun doute sur sa force et son esprit. Mais Naruto ne se rendait pas vraiment compte qu'il ne faisait qu'exécuter les ordres qu'on lui donnait, avec une grande envie certes mais il n'était qu'un exécuteur, très jeune, mais exécuteur tout de même, les autres membres se reculaient sur son passage en baissant la tête. Il pensait aussi qu'il savait ne pas mélanger travail et vie personnelle, mais malheureusement c'est par la vie personnelle qu'on l'attaqua et en plein cœur, cela faisait un moment qu'il connaissait Gaara mais jusqu'à leur baiser échanger il ne l'avait vu qu'en ami. Mais en sortant avec lui il ouvrit ce que normalement n'on ouvre qu'une seule fois, espérant que la personne en prendrait soin. Malheureusement pour lui cela ne se passa pas ainsi, son cœur fut broyé, arraché, découpé en rondelle et donné aux requins. Gaara n'avait fait que jouer l'amoureux transi, qui s'occupait de lui, le protégeait, Naruto y avait cru, il avait cru en ce rouquin tendre et aimant, même ses parents y avaient cru et pourtant tout n'avait été que mascarade, mensonge et trahison. Gaara travaillait pour une autre agence du crime que lui et on lui avait demandé de se rapprocher de Naruto Uzumaki pour pouvoir mieux le détruire, et il avait réussit. Naruto était tombé amoureux, il ne voyait que Gaara et ne pensait qu'à lui. Comment lui faire plaisir ? Comment lui plaire ? Comment ne pas le perdre ? Il se posait sans cesse des questions mais pourtant il restait toujours au top dans son métier. Il arrivait à faire le vide dans sa tête pour ne plus avoir à penser, il ne pensait qu'à sa cible.  
C'était un jour comme les autres, il était avec Gaara et passait son temps à sourire, heureux. Il savait parfaitement gérer ses deux côtés. Le rouquin lui souriait doucement, lui aussi jouait très bien le rôle qu'on lui avait confié, sans aucune états d'âmes. Naruto était devenu une menace pour bien des gens, on savait toujours que c'était lui parce qu'il laissait une signature, une rose noire qu'il balançait derrière lui quand il avait fini son travail.  
Ils se baladaient main dans la main, marchant au gré des envies, et Naruto parlait, parlait encore et encore alors que Gaara n'écoutait que d'une oreille, ce soir était le grand soir, ce soir il pourrait mettre hors de concours Naruto, il allait être une étoile montante dans son milieu. Il n'en pouvait plus de jouer l'amoureux, n'en pouvait plus de voir un ennemi se coller à lui ainsi, lui parler tout simplement était agaçant.  
Et Naruto qui était véritablement amoureux de Gaara qui ne pensait même pas que celui-ci puisse lui faire du mal, il n'avait jamais arrêté de le protéger, de le chérir, il était heureux tout simplement et pourtant son cauchemar n'allait pas tarder, son cœur allait être trahit sans aucun remords.

Fin Flash Back

-Naruto ? Appela Sasuke

Il n'entendit aucune réponse , et depuis un petit moment il n'entendait rien du tout, Sasuke décida de monter , il ouvrit la porte de la chambre pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas dedans et pas endormi sur son lit, il continua donc vers la salle de bain , il l'ouvrit et resta bloqué par ce qu'il voyait, Naruto était en train de convulser au sol, une trace de main sanglante le long du miroir lorsqu'il avait dû glisser à terre, le brun se reprit et s'agenouilla devant le blond il lui tint les épaules qui ne cessait de bouger dans tout les sens

-NARUTO !!! Naruto ! Putain !!

Il chercha du regard la boîte de médicament que le blond prenait, et quand il la vit il l'attrapa, l'ouvrit mais elle était vide.

-Merde ! Merde ! Putain de merde !!

Il ne pouvait pas non plus appeler une ambulance

Flash Back

-Naruto ? Tu veux bien sortir ce soir ? J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

-. . .

Il l'avait fixé un long moment puis lui avait sauté dessus en criant

-Oui !!!

-Je viendrais te chercher ici. Ok ?

Un hochement de tête lui avait répondu, mais cela lui suffisait, il embrassa Naruto, sans doute la dernière fois, puis se détourna, alors que Naruto fixait son dos, le mangeant des yeux. Il rentra chez lui, le sourire aux lèvres. Ses parents étaient heureux de le voir si plein de vie. Eux non plus ne pensaient pas que Gaara puisse leur faire du mal. Mais ils s'étaient tous largement trompés.  
Le soir arriva et Naruto était une véritable pile électrique, il avait choisi une chemise blanche et un jean bleu qui descendait un peu sur ses fesses, une ceinture pour ne pas qu'il tombe à ses pieds et des baskets blanches. Il trépignait d'impatience, se demandant ce que voulait lui montrer Gaara, quand la sonnette retentit il se précipita dessus lançant un

-J'y vais !

Et il était sortit, le rouquin lui tendit la main qu'il s'empressa de prendre, et il suivit docilement Gaara, Il n'avait cessé sur tout le chemin de demander

-Où tu m'emmènes ?

Ce qui avait agacé le rouquin qui ne lui avait répondu qu'une seule fois d'un doigt sur la bouche et un clin d'œil. Gaara était habillé tout de noir, faisant ressortir la couleur de ses cheveux. Un chaton passa devant eux et s'arrêta, faisant s'arrêter Naruto devant le petit être tout mignon, il lâcha la main du rouquin en se penchant pour caresser le chaton, celui-ci était blanc comme la neige, sans aucune imperfection. Il se mit à ronronner faisant rire le blond

-Naruto, dépêches toi ! On va être en retard !

-On va voir quoi ??!!

-Viens c'est tout.

Naruto fit la moue, mais finit par accéder à la requête du rouquin, si seulement il avait suivit le chaton il aurait pu éviter tout cela, il aurait pu ne rien se passer, il aurait pu savoir tout ce qui se tramait dans son dos . . . Mais il choisit la mauvaise option et laissa le petit chaton blanc, repartir tête basse.

Fin Flash Back

-Naruto !!! Putain ! Mais réveilles toi !!

Sasuke ne cessait de le secouer dans tout les sens pour le réveiller mais cela ne marchait pas, il pensait réellement que le blond allait mourir devant ses yeux sans qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que se soit, et où était les parents de Naruto quand il avait besoin d'eux ?!

-Le téléphone !! Mais oui !

Il se précipita dans les escaliers pour attraper le téléphone et remonter tout aussi rapidement, il chercha dans le répertoire pour trouver Kushina ou Minato, quand il vit enfin il vit le nom de la mère il poussa un soupir heureux, il appuya sur le bouton du téléphone vert et porta le combiné à son oreille le calant contre son épaule, il se positionna sur les genoux à côté de Naruto qui continuait de révulser, les yeux ouverts, ne montrant que le blanc des yeux par ses yeux révulsés.

-Allô ?

-Kushina-san ?

-Oui ?

-C'est Sasuke, j'ai besoin de vous, tout de suite ! C'est Naruto ! Chez vous.

-Très bien j'arrive de suite!

Et il raccrocha , caressant distraitement la joue du blond , en fronçant les sourcils

Flash Back

Ils étaient arrivés devant un immeuble, dépravé , totalement à l'abandon , Naruto fronça les sourcils puis se tourna vers Gaara , mais il ne vit qu'un morceau de bois lui rentrer dans la tête , en tombant dans les pommes.  
Gaara soupira, puis il attrapa les mains du blond et le traîna à sa suite, rentrant dans l'immeuble délabré. Il fit signe à d'autres personnes qui étaient présentes tout en continuant de traîner le corps inerte d'où s'échappait du sang au niveau du front.  
Ils attachèrent le blond par les poignets, à des câble solides accrochés au plafond, le laissant pendre au sol, la tête penchée et les yeux fermés, le sang arriva à sa bouche s'introduisant sur sa langue et continuant son chemin le long du menton et du cou. Un homme entra dans la pièce, accompagné de plusieurs autres, il était grand pâle, très pâle, on voyait un maquillage violet sur ses yeux qui descendait jusqu'à l'arête de son nez, une langue anormalement longue lécha les lèvres violettes. Ses longs cheveux noirs descendaient jusqu'à sous ses fesses, il s'approcha du blond inconscient et lui releva la tête, léchant le sang qui s'écoulait en une moue adoratrice.

-Bon travail Gaara. Très bon travail . . .

-Merci, Orochimaru-sama.

- Bien, déshabillez-le. Entièrement.

Les hommes s'exécutèrent

-Apportez-moi mes ustensiles.

Un groupe d'hommes sortit pour chercher ses ustensiles et ils revinrent rapidement , Orochimaru prit tout d'abord un fouet , pour réveiller le blond et laissant une marque rouge sur son corps, il se réveilla en un sursaut , il ne comprit tout d'abord pas ce qu'il s'était passé , et regarda la foule devant ,il sentit un vent frais le chatouiller et compris qu'il était nu sans même se regarder, il trouva Gaara , se fixant un long moment avant qu'un sourire démoniaque n'apparaisse sur le visage du rouquin faisant se froncer les sourcils du blond , il ne comprenait pas.

-Naruto, mon cher Naruto. Ne t'as ton jamais dis de ne faire confiance à personne ?

Naruto reconnu immédiatement Orochimaru, un de ses plus fervents ennemi. Il cracha à son visage choquant toute personne présente, qui n'avait jamais osé manquer autant de respect à leur maître. Orochimaru s'essuya en un rire sans couleur, froid. Et il gifla Naruto, puis fit demi-tour vers la sortie, avant de partir il dit

-Torturez-le. Je veux l'entendre hurler jusque dans ma loge.

-Oui, Orochimaru-sama !

-Mais attention ! Ne le tuez pas et ne touchez pas à son visage.

-Oui, Orochimaru-sama !

Et il partit en claquant la porte , Naruto vit les autres prendre ce qu'ils voulaient dans les ustensiles de leurs maître et s'approcher dangereusement de lui , même Gaara , il vit aussi Kankuro dans la foule , il essaya de se débattre tout le temps, jamais il n'abandonna, donnant des coups de pieds à qui se trouvait là , des coups de têtes des que quelqu'un était trop près de lui , mais il ne pu empêcher les couteaux, les armes, les fouets , il criait de douleur mais ne s'arrêtait pas de se battre, il vivrait, il le savait.  
Des coups de genoux se retrouvèrent encastrer dans des mâchoires bien trop proche de lui, il sentit des ongles le griffer sur ses hanches, il sentit les couteaux remuer en lui et les lames le parcourir sans remords. Il sentit les fouets s'abattre sur ses jambes et son dos, il sentit ses yeux perler. Il hurlait, mordait, arrachait des morceaux d'oreilles ou de joues, faisant hurler d'autre. Il entendait les rires autour de lui, il voyait Gaara et Kankuro aussi.  
Il les voyait lui rentrer des couteaux dans la chaire, faire courir des lames sur son corps. Il c'était surtout cela qui le faisait pleurer. Il avait eut confiance en eux. Il avait cru en eux. Il pensait qu'ils étaient amis et plus avec un. Il se rendit compte que tout n'avait été que mascarade et son cœur s'en retrouva meurtrit, blessé au plus profond de lui même, il ne pu savoir depuis combien de temps ils étaient là à le blessé physiquement alors que mentalement c'était bien pire, mentalement ce n'était que chaos.  
Et alors plus aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, il était dans un autre monde, enfermé dans sa douleur psychique et aucune douleur physique ne pouvait le toucher. Et pourtant ils continuaient, eux aussi ne s'arrêtait pas. Mais Naruto ne pouvait plus émettre le moindre son. Sa gorge était comme bloquée, et il n'essaya plus de se défendre, et les larmes coulaient de ses yeux, et son corps était prit de soubresauts.  
Et jamais, au grand jamais il ne parut aussi faible, aussi détruit, affaibli tant physiquement que mentalement. Les hommes arrêtèrent peu à peu en se rendant compte que rien ne le faisait plus crier. Ils sortirent sauf un, Gaara, il vint lui chuchoter

-Tu as mal n'est-ce pas ? Tu as mal que l'on t'ait trahit.

Il rit sardoniquement

-Tu as été bien stupide de croire que la vie personnelle n'influencerait pas ta vie professionnel, Kyûbi.

Rien ne lui répondit, il releva la tête du blond et lui dit

-Tu es fini maintenant, tu es seul et tu le resteras à jamais. Qui voudrait d'une personne telle que toi, regarde-toi, regarde ton corps.

Un autre rire le prit

-Tu es immonde, abject ! Tu me donnes envie de vomir, dire que j'ai dû passer énormément de temps avec toi. Tsss, intolérable il fallait bien que je me venge, n'est-ce pas ? Tu connais la vengeance n'est-ce pas ?

Il relâcha le visage de Naruto qui se pencha en avant, comme si rien ne soutenait sa tête.

-Nan mais regarde toi. Tu es faible, si faible, abattu par ta découverte.

Il se pencha encore plus, murmurait tout contre l'oreille du corps qui paraissait sans vie

-Aies peur de nos lames, aies peur de nous, aies peur de ce que nous pourrions te faire, pour te blesser encore et encore. Parce qu'il n'y a que ça qui est réellement jouissif. Tu comprendras Naruto. Quand tu verras ton corps, tu nous craindras. Tu es si faible, si pathétique.

Il rit encore et il sortit, laissant le blond ressasser ses paroles, encore et encore, il osa un regard sur son corps et se découvrit en sang, tout ce sang était de lui, tout ce sang, tout son sang s'écoulait sur le sol en un «plic» assourdissant, la marre de sang ne faisait que s'étendre, et il ne pu empêcher ses larmes de se joindre au sang.  
La nuit passa sans que personne ne lui rende visite, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, ou plutôt il ne voulait pas comprendre, il voulait reprendre comme avant, continuer à vivre comme avant, et il se mit à prier, il n'avait jamais été croyant mais pour la première fois de sa vie il se mit à prier, il voulait revenir en arrière quand tout ne s'était pas encore passé. Il voulait continuer à être avec Gaara et s'amuser avec Kankuro.  
Et il pria en silence en comprenant que jamais, jamais tout cela ne redeviendra comme avant, parce qu'il avait comprit au fond de lui, il savait que Gaara ne l'avait jamais aimé et qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais. Et pourtant ses lèvres remuaient en un murmure silencieux. Il voulait espérer. Mais les paroles du rouquin lui revinrent en tête, il était pathétique, si pathétique de vouloir y croire.  
Il releva la tête quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Orochimaru qui s'approcha avec une expression doucereuse

-Comment vas tu mon cher Naruto ?

Il ne lui répondit pas, il ne pouvait pas, il détourna la tête, sa meilleure défense était l'ignorance. Et il savait qu'Orochimaru détestait qu'on l'ignore

-Tu ne veux pas me répondre ? Soit.

Il posa une de ses mains sur le torse du blond et la fit glissé

-Ils t'ont bien amoché ! Je les ai bien élevés.

Il releva la tête de Naruto vers lui et reprit

-Et en plus ils n'ont pas touché à ton visage, parfait. Vraiment parfait.

Naruto fit semblant d'avoir un bâillement, qui énerva Orochimaru qui le gifla à nouveau, mais Naruto s'en fichait. Plus rien ne comptait à ses yeux.

-Naruto, tu sais quoi ? J'ai envie de toi.

Plus rien ne comptait à part peut être sa dernière part de pureté. Il regarda le type à la face de serpent dans les yeux , y cherchant s'il allait vraiment le faire

Fin Flash Back

Kushina était arrivé, et était directement montée pour aller dans la salle de bain, elle vit son fils toujours en train de convulser avec Sasuke qui lui tenait la main assis à côté , le fixant en espérant que la crise passerait , elle remarqua tout le sang sur les vêtements et sur le visage de Naruto , elle prit une voix détachée pour ne pas montrer son inquiétude

-A qui appartient le sang ?

Sasuke leva la tête vers elle, puis il répondit

-Gaara et Kankuro.

Il vit le visage de la rousse devenir étonné, mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas, l'état du blond l'inquiétait, peut être un peu trop pour son bien et qu'il le devrait.

-Kushina-san, qu'a t-il ?

-C'est la première fois que je le vois faire une crise pareille.

-Hm.

-Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, je vais m'occuper de lui et je te tiendrai au courant. Va te reposer, et soigne toi, tu es blessé.

Sasuke lui aussi c'était battu mais avec Kankuro au début, pour l'assommer et que Naruto puisse leur faire tout ce qu'il veut. Sauf que Kankuro avait eut un couteau et qu'il l'avait pas mal amoché, mais ce n'était pas si grave vu qu'il était mort maintenant . . . Il se leva lâchant la main de Naruto au dernier moment et après un dernier regard sur le corps toujours prit de soubresauts il s'en alla, rentrant chez lui, la fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir et à peine avait-il mit un pied dans sa chambre qu'il s'endormit tombant au sol sans atteindre son lit.  
C'est Itachi qui le trouva allongé par terre, qui le déshabilla et le mit dans son lit. Se posant des questions sur les blessures qu'avaient son petit frère, le lendemain était lundi et au plus profond de son sommeil sans rêve, Sasuke espérait que Naruto soit là à sourire comme un imbécile et à faire semblant que tout va bien. Il espérait que Naruto aurait fini sa crise et qu'il pourrait lui dire quelque chose. . .

Flash Back :

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était enfermé ici, et Orochimaru n'avait pas encore réussi à le prendre, se faisant tout le déranger. La première fois il avait cru qu'il pourrait attendre un peu, mais par contre il ne perdait pas une minute pour torturer son prisonnier. Ce jour là Orochimaru, l'avait fait mettre à genoux par Gaara, et face de serpent avait baissé son pantalon ainsi que son boxer, il avait dit alors

-Suce moi, Naruto !

Mais celui-ci avait détourné la tête , fermant la bouche ainsi que les yeux , mais Orochimaru lui tira la tête par les cheveux et appuya sur sa mâchoire pour le céder , il dû ouvrir la bouche et directement Orochimaru lui mit son membre dans la bouche , il n'osa pas le mordre même s'il en mourrait d'envie, une semaine qu'il n'avait eu que très peu de nourriture et d'eau, il se demandait comment il avait pu tenir jusque là , c'est à ce moment là que la porte s'ouvrit tout doucement , une ombre se glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce, referma la porte et hurla

-DEGAGEZ !! LAISSEZ MON FRERE TRANQUILLE !!!

Ils s'étaient tous retournés vers la jeune fille, blonde avec quatre couettes dans les cheveux, ses yeux noirs les fusillaient et elle avait une main un flingue, qu'elle avait sans doute piqué à son frère qui n'était pas très soigneux et donc laissait traîner ses affaires contrairement à son père.

-Ça devient intéressant !

Et Orochimaru rit

-Écartez vous de lui ! Tout les deux ! Et magnez-vous le cul !!

Ils s'exécutèrent lentement, Orochimaru remonta son pantalon pour plus de pudeur.

-Naruto ? Tu vas bien ?

-Temari ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

-J'viens aider mon crétin de grand frère ! Pas fichu de se sortir de ses propres merdes !

Elle jeta un regard à Gaara

-Espèce d'enflure, t'avais tout planifié !

Un sourire lui répondit et elle pointa son arme sur lui, prête à tirer mais Orochimaru s'élança sur elle on entendit un cri non, un hurlement poussé par Naruto au vu du couteau que tenait Orochimaru

- !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sa voix résonna dans toutes les pièces de l'immeuble, son cri transmettait sa peur de perdre un être qu'il aimait, sa fureur par rapport à Orochimaru et celle du fait que sa sœur ait voulut le sauver. Mais il était trop tard, elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner assez vite pour éviter le couteau tranchant sa gorge, ses mains lâchèrent l'arme dans un silence de mort et son corps finit par rejoindre le sol, créant une marre de sang autour d'elle, imbibant ses cheveux blond. Ses yeux cherchèrent une dernière son frère qui hurla de nouveau, mais son hurlement ne se calma pas, il tira sur ses liens, tirant, avec toute la force qu'il trouvait.  
Tirant encore et encore pour que les liens cèdent et ils finirent par craquer mais Orochimaru et Gaara s'était enfuie craignant sa fureur, ses yeux étaient devenu rouge comme le sang, on sentait une sorte d'aura meurtrière s'échapper de lui, et il ne fut plus que violence, il tua, tua encore toute les personnes se trouvant dans l'immeuble, vengeant sa sœur, vengeant son cœur, voulant réparer son erreur.  
Quand il n'y eut plus que des corps il se dirigea vers l'endroit où il avait été maintenu, le corps de sa sœur était là, il lui toucha le visage devenu froid, et il hurla en tapant du poing le sol, tapant dans le sang qui l'éclaboussa, tapant, tapant encore et encore. Il avait mal, il s'en voulait, il aurait préféré mourir, il murmurait son nom et la prit dans ses bras, elle était si jeune, si pleine de vie, pleine d'entrain.  
Elle aurait pu conquérir le monde, elle était belle, elle était morte, elle était sa sœur et il l'avait tué, c'était de sa faute qu'elle était morte, de sa faute qu'elle gisait là, de sa faute que le sang continuait de s'écouler de son cou gracile, de sa faute tout était de sa faute, absolument tout. Il porta son corps et mit le feu à l'immeuble, il portait ce qu'il avait tué.  
Il arriva chez lui, tapant la porte délicatement et il s'était vu accueillit par ses parents, qui furent choqués de voir le corps de Temari, mais jamais ils ne lui en voulurent à lui. Accusant Orochimaru. Naruto ne su pas s'il l'avait tué, il n'avait été que colère qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce qu'il avait fait il voulait juste faire partir cette douleur, cette lacération dans son cœur ! Et il s'était mit à fumer, fumer tout le temps, ne s'arrêtant jamais, son cerveau avait finit par lui faire oublier cette partit de son existence parce qu'il n'arrivait plus à la supporter, c'est ainsi qu'il réussit à survivre, mais tout était gravé là, dans sa tête et dans son corps.

Fin Flash Back

_Il faisait nuit quand il se réveilla, sa mère à son chevet ainsi que son père qui sourit en le voyant revenir à lui, sa mère était endormi la tête contre son lit. Et il pleura, pleura._

* * *

_Hebi: Coucou ! Voici le chapitre 12 ! _

_Naruto: . . ._

_Sasuke: . . ._

_Hebi: Bah quoi ?_

_Naruto: Bientôt fini cette fic. . ._

_Hebi: Bah oui ! J'vais pas en faire une de 100 chapitres non plus !_

_Sasuke: En reste combien ?_

_Hebi: Oh et bien. . .Normalement un chapitre et un épilogue. _

_Naruto/Sasuke: Normalement ?_

_Hebi: Bah oui, si j'ai des complications ect. . .Ou si j'ai besoin d'un chapitre en plus pour bien finir la fic ! ^^ _


	12. La dernière

Chapitre 12: La dernière

Le lundi arriva rapidement, Sasuke prêt avant l'heure, il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, s'inquiétant de l'état de Naruto. Kushina ne l'avait pas appelé pour l'informer de quoi que se soit. Peut être qu'il était mort et qu'il ne le savait même pas. Il secoua la tête, il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche et s'empressa de le prendre, pensant que c'était de la part de Naruto. Mais il fut déçu en voyant le numéro de sa mère s'afficher, il cliqua pour lire son message puis se rendit dans la chambre de son frère après avoir toqué.

Il vit Itachi se relever légèrement avec un bras sur son torse, à côté de lui se trouvait Deidara qui dormait à poing fermé. Il s'approcha doucement du lit et chuchota pour ne pas réveiller le blond.

-Père et Mère rentre dans deux jours.

Un hochement de tête lui répondit, il lui fit un signe de main et se retourna pour sortir avant de passer la porte il entendit

-Passe une bonne journée Sasuke.

Il s'arrêta dans sa marche , tournant légèrement la tête en arrière , puis la baissa , sortant enfin de la chambre, il toucha une autre poche dans son jean en soupirant puis il attrapa son sac et sortit après avoir mis ses chaussures. Aujourd'hui tout serait fini. Tout prendrait fin. C'était la fin de tout. Il arriva devant le lycée avec dix minutes d'avance. D'autres étaient déjà là. Neji et Shikamaru vinrent le rejoindre, ils discutèrent tranquillement. Quand un cri les surprit. Sasuke reconnu immédiatement la voix, et un fin sourire le prit, assez discret pour que personne ne le remarque

-Kiba ! Shino ! Hinata ! Chôji !!

Sasuke s'en désintéressa totalement et entra dans le lycée avec ses deux compères. Les cours reprirent comme d'habitude, comme toujours. Ils ne s'étaient échangés aucun regard, aucun mot. A la pause du déjeuner, le brun vit Naruto monter des escaliers il l'interpella alors

-Naruto !

Celui-ci s'arrêta dans son ascension pour se retourner, il reconnu Sasuke et descendit d'une marche alors que Sasuke le rejoignait, ouvrant une poche pour en sortir une enveloppe chargée. Le brun lui tendit la main contenant l'enveloppe avec un regard vide.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ce qui te retenait à moi.

Le blond releva des yeux étonnés sur le brun qu'il avait baissé sur l'enveloppe.

-Sasuke aurais-tu de la fièvre ?

- . . . Tu la prends ou je l'affiche dans le lycée.

Naruto la prit d'un coup des mains du brun qui eut un léger sourire. Il se retourna, descendant quelques marches avant de se faire arrêter par la voix du blond

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Sasuke ! Pourquoi ?

Le brun se retourna, remonta les marches qu'il venait de descendre, pour arriver une marche en dessous de celle de Naruto et il l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres. Se promettant de garder en souvenir le goût qu'elles avaient. Il murmura alors, du bout des lèvres. En regardant droit dans les yeux le blond, un murmure presque inaudible. . .

-Parce que je t'aime.

Et il tourna les talons, marchant normalement comme si rien ne s'était passé et laissant un blond complètement abasourdi. Au fond de lui il était terriblement stressé, il avait peur, mais il s'en doutait, le blond ne l'aimait pas en retour. Pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux ? Pourquoi cela tombait-il sur lui ? Il sentit ses yeux le piquer, il sortit de l'intérieur du lycée et se dirigea vers un endroit reculé, il s'appuya contre le mur et laissa couler ses larmes. Il n'aimait pas pleurer, Il baissa la tête fronçant les sourcils et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir en pleurant. Ses épaules tressautaient légèrement, incontrôlables.

Neji le vit au loin ainsi que Shikamaru, ils hésitèrent à la rejoindre, mais finalement se dirigèrent vers lui. Ils posèrent chacun une main sur une épaule, c'était la première fois qu'ils le voyaient pleurer, quand il sentit les mains sur lui il sursauta, voulut reprendre son masque pendant une seconde mais céda et s'accrocha à eux. Les prenant tout deux dans ses bras, les serrant contre son torse et pleurant sur leurs épaules. Tout deux ne savaient pas vraiment quoi faire. Ils passèrent leurs mains dans son dos pour le masser doucement. Aucun ne parlait sachant parfaitement que les paroles étaient superflues.

Naruto quant à lui était encore dans ses escaliers, à ressasser encore et encore ce que le brun venait de lui dire. Et après un long moment un cri sortit de sa bouche.

-Il . . . Nan . . . Pas vrai . . . OH . . . Pu. . .

-Naruto tu parles tout seul ?

Il se retourna, les yeux écarquillés, pour se trouver devant Kiba qui se moqua de lui, ce qui le fit redevenir sérieux

-Kiba, dois-je te rappeler que dans à peine trois heures tu passes sur le grill ?

Ledit Kiba eut un grognement significatif

-Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de te tuer.

-Attends, tu as peut être de la chance si, Shino s'est trouvé une petite amie.

Kiba se sentit défaillir à cette réponse. Il leva un regard vers Naruto qui lui fit un léger sourire.

-Naruto, j'ai l'impression que tu sais quelque chose.

-Moi ? Mais je ne sais rien.

-Tu mens, j'en suis sûr !

-Mais tu m'emmerdes ! Je te dis que je ne sais rien.

-J'espère pour toi que tu me dis la vérité.

Kiba se retourna sans apercevoir le sourire du blond qui murmura pour lui même

-Je pense que tu seras plutôt heureux. . .

Il rejoint Kiba, et tout deux rejoignirent leurs trois autres amis.

Sasuke s'était calmé assez rapidement, ayant séché ses larmes et reprit son visage normal, il regarda ses amis dans les yeux chacun, Neji se précipita dans ses paroles

-Tu sais Sasuke on ne dira rien ! On n'est pas de ce genre là !

-Je sais.

Il leur sourit doucement

-Je pense que j'ai de la chance de vous avoir.

Ses deux amis étonnés, restèrent comme deux ronds de flanc en le fixant, ce qui fit sourire narquoisement Sasuke qui déclara

- Restez pas comme ça on dirait des poissons.

Ils se reprirent rapidement, en lui lançant un léger regard noir qui ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire narquois du brun. La sonnerie retentit, et tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers leurs salles cours. Quand la fin de la journée arriva Kiba et Shino essayèrent de s'enfuir mais ce n'était certainement pas de l'avis de Naruto qui les retint avec un sourire diabolique les faisant glousser tout deux.

- Où croyez-vous aller ?

-. . . Nulle part, Naruto, où vas-tu chercher ça ?

- Bien, alors suivez-moi.

Il leur fit un signe de tête pour qu'ils le suivent et ils prirent la direction du toit. Quand ils y arrivèrent une tension était présente, ce qui faisait largement sourire le blond.

-Bon, aucun de vous n'a réussi à avoir de petite amie, je ne me trompe pas ?

Un silence assez long prit place puis ils hochèrent négativement la tête avec un soupir las. Un nouveau sourire prit le blond, bien plus cruel

-Alors . . . Qu'attendez-vous ? Le déluge ?

-Mais. . .

-Taratata ! Pas de mais ! Et n'oubliez pas la langue.

Ils rougirent , Kiba ferma les yeux en baissant la tête, il était tellement stressé , alors que Shino fixa le blond qui lui fit un clin d'œil et un signe de tête pour lui dire de faire le premier pas. Shino fit donc un pas vers l'autre brun qui releva la tête en voyant deux pieds à côté des siens. Shino se pencha vers l'autre brun qui était légèrement plus petit que lui, il déposa ses lèvres contre celle de Kiba puis fit courir sa langue sur la lèvre inférieur du brun qui entrouvrit les lèvres la langue se faufila rapidement entre ses deux lèvres pour jouer avec l'autre qui semblait plus timide. Shino posa ses mains sur les hanches de Kiba qui après une légère hésitation entoura la nuque du brun avec un gémissement.

Naruto les regarda avec un sourire fier, puis se sentit de trop il descendit du toit les laissant s'embrasser tranquillement.

Aucun des deux n'avait remarqué la disparition du blond trop plongé dans leur baiser. Les mains pâles se glissèrent sous le tee-shirt et pull de Kiba qui frémit et gémit dans sa bouche. Il se savait excité comme jamais, et il savait qu'il aurait dû s'arrêter bien avant. Mais maintenant qu'il avait touché cette peau il ne demandait que plus. Ses lèvres quittèrent celles de l'autre brun et se posèrent sur le cou, mordillant légèrement , suçotant pour laisser un suçon , il lécha ensuite son œuvre sous les gémissements incessant de Kiba qui s'accrochait au dos du tee-shirt de Shino, complètement perdu , ses jambes fléchirent mais il restait accroché au brun qui les fit tomber délicatement au sol du toit. Shino releva le tee-shirt du brun, découvrant les tétons durcit, il donna de légers coups de langues, puis les mordilla arrachant d'autres plaintes au brun.

Il passa une main sur la bosse qui déformait le pantalon et reçu d'autres geignements qui l'excitèrent encore plus. Shino enfonça sa langue dans le nombril de Kiba en appuyant plus fortement sur le membre et en récompense des gémissements beaucoup plus fort , le brun allongé mis sa main dans les cheveux désordonnés de l'autre en gémissant son nom

-Ah ! Shi. . . Shino ! Hm.

Le dit Shino ouvrit le pantalon, et le fit glisser jusqu'aux pieds de Kiba qui les secoua pour faire partir ce tissu gênant, le boxer suivit rapidement le chemin, et le brun écarta les jambes pour accueillir l'autre qui fit glisser sa langue le long de la cuisse qui se mis à trembler légèrement tant l'excitation montait en lui.

-Tu as la peau tellement douce. Souffla le brun

Un simple gémissement lui répondit, Kiba était ailleurs, il savait juste que Shino était au dessus de lui, que ce n'était pas son imagination débordante qui lui faisait ressentir tout ça.

- Caresse-toi. Murmura la voix grave de Shino

Kiba fit glisser sa main le long de son torse, pour arriver rapidement à son sexe qu'il prit en main et commença un lent mouvement de va et vient le long de sa verge. Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eut conscience de fermer et vit le regard que Shino portait sur lui, ce qui le fit gémir fortement, celui-ci se mordait la lèvre inférieur, les joues rouges en regardant son corps. Il l'entendit dire

-Tu es tellement beau. . .

Il se rendait compte que ses joues étaient en feu, que le regard du brun sur lui l'excitait au plus haut point et que sa main qui continuait d'aller et venir sur son membre lui faisait voir les étoiles. Mais il voulait autre chose, il tendit alors les bras vers Shino qui le regarda un instant puis vint l'embrasser avec détermination, Kiba fourragea ses mains dans les cheveux noir, cherchant à appuyer plus le baiser partagé.

Il écarta un peu plus les jambes lorsque son amant entra un doigt en lui, gémissant dans la bouche du brun, rapidement un deuxième doigt s'ajouta, il sentait ses doigts bouger en lui, allant et venant quand un troisième doigt le pénètre il se tendit légèrement mais rapidement s'habitua

-Ah ! Shino. . . . Ah! Viens ! Maintenant !

L'appelé obéit immédiatement, descendant son pantalon et son boxer il pénétra d'un coup sec le brun, touchant avec précision la prostate de Kiba qui s'arqua violemment en ouvrant la bouche dans un cri muet, ses yeux grands ouvert, les joues rouges, la respiration saccadée. La luxure transpirait de tout ses pores, jamais Shino n'avait été autant excité quand ce moment.

Il commença de violents coups de reins, qui les firent crier de plaisir, il se déhanchait et frappait avec force la prostate qui gonflait au fur et à mesure des coups de reins. Ils étaient tout deux perdu dans un océan de luxure, le brun se mis à mordre la peau du cou tout en accentuant ses coups de reins, Kiba s'accrochait désespérément à son dos le griffant souvent, il criait à son oreille, lui criait son plaisir.

Leurs corps claquaient l'un contre l'autre, le brun passa ses jambes autour de la taille de Shino et cela rapprocha leurs deux corps, permettant au brun de le pénétrer plus profondément, ils s'embrassèrent violemment, mélangeant leurs langues, un filet de bave coula le long de la mâchoire de Kiba mais vite léché pour l'autre brun qui fixait celui qu'il aimait depuis un peu trop longtemps.

Il augmenta à nouveau la cadence, et les cris augmentèrent encore, la friction de leurs deux corps stimulaient leurs envie, et Kiba jouit entre eux, resserrant ses chairs ce qui fit éjaculer Shino en lui, en criant son prénom. Le brun se retira de l'autre, et remonta ses vêtements rapidement, il fit de même avec Kiba qui était resté allongé au sol essayant de récupérer doucement. Celui-ci se redressa en position assise et grimaça légèrement ce qui inquiéta Shino qui se posta à ses côtés en disant

-Kiba ? Ça ne va pas ?

Ledit Kiba lui sourit tendrement, l'embrassa chastement et répondit

-Si, si ça va. Juste un peu mal au cul.

-Je suis désolé, je. . .

-Shhh... .Je crois pouvoir dire que je le voulais autant que toi.

Kiba baissa la tête, regardant le sol il murmura

-Shino. . . . Je . . . Enfin, qu'est-ce que ça représentait pour toi ?

-C'est . . . C'est quelque chose que je ne voulais pas te dire. Quelque chose que je ne voulais pas que tu saches, parce que sinon je perdais ton amitié. Je te perdais. Et je ne le voulais pas. Même si pour toi je n'étais qu'un ami, pour moi tu es devenu autre chose au fil du temps.

-Et . . . Qu'est-ce que je suis devenu ?

-. . .

Shino leva les yeux vers lui et dit du bout des lèvres

-La personne qui compte le plus à mes yeux. La personne que j'aime.

Kiba se jeta sur Shino, les renversant tout deux sur le sol.

-Moi aussi, moi aussi !

Un sentiment de soulagement les prit tout deux, ils étaient tellement heureux de savoir que leurs sentiments étaient réciproque, ils avaient tellement attendu, tellement eu peur de perdre un jour l'être aimé en lui avouant. Shino resserra ses bras autour de la taille de Kiba en plongeant son visage dans le cou du brun qui s'accrochait à son cou en souriant comme un dément.

Naruto était rentré chez lui, il avait accompli ce qu'il devait faire, il regarda l'enveloppe qu'il avait dans la main et son esprit s'envola vers Sasuke, il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire, que ce type l'aimait. Mais pour le moment il avait encore d'autre chose à faire il rangea les photos dans le cinquième tiroir, et sortit de chez lui. Il se précipita vers chez Sasuke et il s'y trouva une demi heure après, il sonna ce fut Itachi qui vint lui ouvrir

-Bonjour, je cherche Sasuke il est là ?

-Bonjour. Oui, entre.

Naruto hocha la tête et rentra, il monta directement à l'étage et toqua à la porte de Sasuke il entendit

-'Y a personne !

Le blond eut un air blasé par cette phrase, il répondit

-J'entre.

Il poussa la porte et découvrit Sasuke allongé sur son lit, le coude devant les yeux et grommelant

-Qui est l'emmerdeur qui vient m'emmerder ?!

-A ton avis, qui ça peut être à pars moi ?

Sasuke enleva son coude de devant ses yeux et fixa Naruto quelques secondes

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Toi et moi, il va falloir qu'on parle, mais avant. . .

-Avant ?

-Orochimaru.

-Quoi ?

-Je sais que tu sais où il se trouve.

- Non je n'en sais rien. J'ai arrêté mon trafic, ne me fais pas chier.

Naruto se rapprocha rapidement, l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et le fixa dans les yeux

-Eh bien, tu n'as qu'à le reprendre et me dire où il se trouve.

-Tu n'as pas pensé que je ne le voulais peut être pas ?!

-J'en ai rien à foutre ! Je veux que tu me dises où il se trouve !

Sasuke soupira en fermant les yeux, il détacha la main de Naruto qui était à son col et se rallongea sur son lit, les mains derrière la tête

-Je ne rigole pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire, si je ne veux pas ? Me tuer ?

Naruto le regarda sans bouger pendant un petit moment

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ?

-Je ne veux rien, puisque je ne sais rien.

Naruto monta sur le lit attrapa de nouveau le col de Sasuke et le regarda droit dans les yeux, on devinait sa colère, son poing crispé, le brun le regarda avec colère

-Ne me prends pas pour un con ! Je te rappelle que je t'ai sauvé quand je suis venu te chercher, alors tu vas tout me dire !

-J'ai rien à te dire !

-Sasuke ! Je te préviens, je me souviens de tout ! J'ai tout revu, dans ma tête, tout, pourquoi j'ai toutes ces cicatrices je m'en souviens maintenant, je me souviens pourquoi je me sens si coupable envers ma petite sœur ! Je . . . Je sais tout dorénavant, alors à ton tour de t'ouvrir, de me dire tout. Je peux t'aider !

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te dis que j'ai besoin d'aide ?! Putain ! Casse toi et ne me fais pas chier !

-Sasuke, tu as intérêt à me dire où il se trouve.

-Et toi à comprendre une simple phrase : Je ne sais pas !

Naruto respira un grand coup, essayant de se calmer il plongea son regard dans celui du brun qui le fixait sans ciller.

-J'ai besoin de savoir où il est.

-Et moi que tu te casse.

-Bon, tu ne veux pas me dire où il est ?

-. . .

-C'est vrai que tu es un grand bavard. Dis moi, Sasuke chéri, je ne m'attendais pas à ta déclaration enflammée.

Sasuke serra les dents et il répliqua froidement

-Il n'y avait rien d'enflammé.

Naruto sourit grandement

-Pourtant j'en suis tout émoustillé !

Il fit semblant de frissonner violemment, puis il ricana méchamment

-Sasuke, moi qui voulais discuter calmement avec toi, je me rends compte que c'est tout simplement impossible.

Il remarqua le portable de Sasuke sur le table de chevet et le prit, le brun se releva rapidement pour le récupérer mais Naruto le maintint à distance, il fouilla dans ses messages et lu le message des parents de Sasuke

-Oh, tes parents rentrent bientôt ! Je pourrai allez leur faire un petit coucou. Leurs expliquer quels genre de relations j'ai entretenu avec leur fils.

Sasuke ouvrit grand les yeux, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Naruto le menace de faire ça, mais il serra à nouveau les dents, il chercha de nouveau à récupérer son portable mais Naruto reprit la parole, d'une voix sans appel, froide et grave

-Orochimaru, Sasuke.

-Putain, mais je t'ai dis que j'avais arrêté de trafiquer ! Je ne sais plus rien sur lui !

-Sa dernière planque.

- . . . Je. . .

-Dis moi Sasuke, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a promis ? Il a découvert que tu me connaissais ? Comme c'est malheureux. Sa dernière planque, Sasuke.

-PUTAIN, TA GUEULE, JE NE RISQUERAI PAS MA FAMILLE POUR TOI !

-Pourtant, tu m'aimes.

-Peut être mais entre un gars qui ne ressent rien pour moi et ma famille je prends la famille !

-A ce que je me souvienne, tu aimes me prendre. . .

-Naruto !

-C'est bien moi.

Sasuke se laissa tomber sur son lit, les mains sur sa tête en soupirant bruyamment, il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Naruto passa une main sous le t-shirt du brun qui écarta ses mains subitement en disant

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-Shut.

Le blond se plaça au dessus de Sasuke et parti embrasser son cou, il enleva le t-shirt du brun sans qu'il n'émette un refus quelconque, Naruto commença à descendre, passant ses les tétons dressés qu'il lécha et mordilla avec soins puis continua sa course jusqu'au nombril où il fit rentrer sa langue en regardant le brun dans les yeux, mimant ce qui allait suivre. Il avait une respiration saccadée tout en continuant de regarder Naruto descendre un peu plus, il ouvrit avec les dents son pantalon puis le fit glisser le long de ses jambes, le blond donna un léger coup de langue sur le membre tendu à travers le tissu du boxer ce qui fit gémir Sasuke qui releva légèrement les jambes. Naruto lui enleva rapidement son boxer sans d'autre cérémonies, puis se pencha devant le membre érigé et souffla dessus, ce qui fit gémir le brun, il le prit en bouche alors que Sasuke criait de surprise et de plaisir mêlé. Le blond commença un rapide va et vient le long de la verge alors que le brun s'accrochait à ses draps en secouant sa tête bougeant son bassin sans s'en rendre compte. Naruto lui mit deux doigts dans la bouche pour que les lèchent, ce qu'il fit en suivant le mouvement de va et vient sur son membre. Naruto fit glisser ses doigts mouillés sur le torse pâle y laissant un passage de salive jusqu'à le faire glisser entre les jambes écartées. Il chatouilla l'entrée doucement faisant se tordre Sasuke qui bougea son bassin pour faire rentrer le doigt dans son anus, Naruto finit par accéder à sa requête et le pénétra d'un doigt ce qui le fit pousser un gémissement, le deuxième doigt rejoint le premier assez rapidement et ils commencèrent des va et vient rapide.

-Na . . . Naruto ! Je vais. . . Venir. . .

Mais il continua de le prendre en bouche en augmentant la vitesse de ses va et vient, Sasuke se libéra dans la bouche du blond qui avala le tout rapidement, il fit courir sa langue sur ses lèvres pour montrer au brun qu'il avait un goût excellent, ce qui le fit lever les yeux au ciel. Celui-ci se releva légèrement sur ses coudes et attrapa le t-shirt du blond, il tira dessus pour le lui enlever puis s'attaqua au pantalon alors qu'il embrassait avec ferveur Naruto qui se laissait faire mais faisait glisser légèrement ses mains sur le corps svelte du brun. Le boxer vola à travers la pièce sans qu'aucun ne s'en intéresse. Naruto fit courir ses mains sur l'intérieur des cuisses de Sasuke qui frémit légèrement tout en se laissant retomber sur le matelas, le blond présenta son membre gorgé de sang à l'intimité, il le pénétra d'un coup sec pour frapper la prostate faisant se cambrer violemment le brun qui planta ses ongles dans les épaules du blond en criant.

Naruto commença des va et vient violent, précis en s'accrochant aux cuisses du brun. Itachi passa devant la porte de son frère et resta coi quelques secondes devant cette même porte, c'était bel et bien la voix de son frère qui criait ainsi et pas de douleur. Il secoua la tête et retourna vers sa chambre, bien décidé à lui-même monter au septième ciel avec son blond à lui, il attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro.

Sasuke avait donné un coup de hanche au blond ce qui les avaient fait basculer, il se retrouvait à califourchon sur Naruto qui sourit doucement posant ses mains sur les hanches et se redressant pour être en position laissant le brun en tant que dominant, il reprit de lui-même les mouvements de va et vient. Il passa ses bras autour du cou du blond rapprochant leurs visages alors qu'ils gémissaient et criaient ensemble, ils s'embrassèrent leurs langues suivant un rythme effréné, leurs corps se frottaient l'un à l'autre, tout deux rougissaient ils avaient chaud, terriblement chaud, leurs corps semblaient en feu.

Sasuke finit par venir en rejetant la tête en arrière cambrant son dos, la sueur coulant sur son torse alors que Naruto jouissait en s'accrochant plus fortement au corps du brun.

Ils s'allongèrent, se serrant l'un à l'autre, Naruto aurait voulut reprendre leur discussion mais Sasuke ne lui dirait rien, sa famille était bien plus importante et il le comprenait, même s'il voulait venger sa sœur il comprenait très bien. Le brun semblait s'être endormi alors il se leva, mais une main attrapa son bras l'empêchant d'aller plus loin, il se retourna vers Sasuke qui ferma les yeux

- . . . Il sait que nous nous connaissons, que nous sommes plus que des amis bien que nous ne soyons jamais devenus ami. Quand j'ai demandé à partir il m'a clairement dit qu'il tuerait ma famille si je te disais quoi que ce soit, si je t'aidais.

Il porta une main à son visage cachant ses yeux en un soupire

-en te disant où il se trouve je mets ma famille en péril, il serait tout à fait capable de tuer toute ma famille et je ne veux pas qu'ils leur arrivent quoi que ce soit, je les aime tu sais ?

-Je comprends Sasuke. Excuse –moi d'avoir autant insisté.

Il essaya de nouveau de partir mais la main ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher

-Laisse-moi finir. Tu me promets qu'il n'aura pas le temps d'envoyer des gens tué ma famille ?

-Je. . . Je ne sais pas si je peux te promettre ça. Mais je ne laisserai personne en vie, tout ceux qui seront sur mon passage mourront.

La main se crispa Naruto vit la bouche du brun s'ouvrir donnant une adresse et quelques indications, puis la main le lâcha, lui permettant de récupérer ses vêtements, il s'arrêta devant la porte et fit demi-tour, le corps de Sasuke était de dos, toujours allongé dans le lit. Il se pencha au dessus de ce corps et embrassa la joue à sa portée, il murmura

-Après ça, nous parlerons plus sérieusement.

Il sortit de la chambre et un murmure lui répondit sans qu'il ne puisse l'entendre

-Si tu rentres.

Il rentra d'abord chez lui pour récupérer certaines armes qui pourraient l'aider dans son acte. Ses parents n'étaient pas là, sinon ils auraient tout fait pour l'empêcher, il était décidé rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher, sa sœur encore dans son esprit, ses cheveux blond attachés en quatre couettes, elle était si mignonne, toujours souriante, sa Temari.

Il se retrouva devant cette demeure, discrète, c'était sans doute ce qu'il fallait pour continuer dans l'illégalité. La drogue, la prostitution, le meurtre. . . Naruto crocheta la serrure et pénétra dans cet endroit. Il était d'un calme effrayant, sachant exactement ce qu'il devait faire, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde à se défendre ou a attaquer les personnes qui se dressaient devant lui, voulant l'empêcher de se rendre à son but, d'atteindre son but.

De détruire cet homme qui l'avait rendu si amorphe, lui avait fait oublier une partie de sa vie. Arrachant sans états d'âmes la personne qui le faisait le plus sourire dans ce monde. Lui arrachant sa petite sœur, sa colombe dans ses ténèbres, elle était la seule à le voir dans ses pires moments, elle était la seule à l'attendre chaque soir, il se souvenait encore d'elle quand elle était toute petite quand il s'occupait d'elle, quand il la nourrissait encore au biberon.

Il ne se rendait pas tellement compte des gens sur lesquels il marchait, il n'était pourtant pas dans un état de colère, il était résigné, il savait ce qu'il voulait c'était tout. Il bifurqua à droite, suivant les indications de Sasuke, une balle le toucha à l'abdomen le faisant grimacer mais ne l'arrêtant pas, il se dit une cicatrice de plus. La porte devant lui s'ouvrit brutalement quand son pied s'écrasa dedans faisant sursauter le seule personne dedans, il rengaina son arme et sortit un couteau, luisant par un reflet du soleil, il semblait bien aiguiser.

Orochimaru se trouvait devant lui, il avait les yeux écarquillés, restant dubitatif en regardant Naruto qui accrocha ses yeux aux siens, il ne s'échappera pas cette fois ci, c'était sa journée, son dernier jour, jamais il ne pourrait faire du mal à quelqu'un d'autre, aujourd'hui il aurait vengé sa petite sœur. Le sang s'écoulait de sa plaie, mais il ne le sentait même plus, il était tellement fixé sur Orochimaru qu'il ne vit pas deux hommes se jeter sur lui, le faisant tomber au sol. Un combat s'engagea avec pour spectateur un Orochimaru souriant, les coups de poings volaient, les coups de genoux aussi. Naruto se concentra sur un pour pouvoir s'occuper de l'autre ensuite, il sentit son propre couteau lui transpercer le ventre, le faisant crier un coup de coude le fit cracher du sang, mais, il l'avait décidé, Orochimaru mourrait de sa main aujourd'hui. Il donna un coup de tête qui résonna dans la pièce faisant s'écrouler l'autre homme.

Son poing s'écrasa dans la mâchoire du second qu'on entendit craquer, mais cela ne l'arrêta pas, se rejetant sur le blond qui l'envoya contre le mur faisant geindre de douleur le second. Il se releva, entourant son arme de ses mains et l'arrachant de son ventre un serrant les dents, il refixa Orochimaru qu'il vit déglutir, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'il batte ces deux gorilles. Il écarta le bureau d'un chassé, il s'écrasa contre le mur dans un bruit sourd, il posa son pied sur le ventre d'Orochimaru.

Son regard ne lâchant pas celui de face de serpent. Il avait toujours son maquillage violet qui lui descendait jusqu'à l'arête de son nez, sa peau d'une blancheur cadavérique, il était sûr que lorsqu'il dormait on devait le croire mort. Aucun mot ne s'échangea durant ce laps de temps où ils se jaugèrent. Puis il leva sa main armée de son couteau induit de son sang, avant d'atteindre son cou il déclara

-Pour ma Temari.

Orochimaru vit la satisfaction dans les yeux bleu juste avant que le couteau de l'égorge, il tomba aussi sol, suffocant bruyamment, se tenant le cou en ouvrant grand les yeux, dans une tentative désespéré de faire cesser l'hémorragie. Pourtant il savait que Naruto ne le laisserait pas s'en sortir, il voyait son regard de fou sur lui, alors que son sang s'écoulait de son cou.

Quand enfin il ne respira plus, que ses mains se desserrèrent et que ses yeux ne bougèrent plus, il fut certain qu'Orochimaru venait de mourir, il n'avait pourtant pas un grand soulagement, peu de chose avait changé dans son cœur. Mais il était quand même heureux que tout ça soit fini. Orochimaru mort était un monde plus beau.

Il ferma les yeux, quand ses blessures le firent grimacer de nouveau, il décida de partir. Refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui, il rangea son couteau. Sur le chemin des gens le regardèrent bizarrement. Une vieille femme s'écarte de lui en tenant sa béquille en main prête à le frapper avec. Il ne devait pas être beau à voir. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que la nuit était tombée. Quand il rentra chez lui, sa mère s'inquiéta immédiatement de son état, et elle l'enferma dans la salle de bain jusqu'à ce que toutes ces plaies soient recouvertes de bandages alors que lui râlait.

Sasuke, attendait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il voulait téléphoner chez Naruto pour savoir s'il était rentré mais en même temps, il ne préférait ne pas avoir de réponses, comme ça il avait l'espoir. Il se traita d'idiot, être amoureux rendait vraiment stupide. Il soupire bruyamment, il entendait son frère et son imbécile de petit ami copuler dans la chambre à côté, ils n'avaient pas arrêtés depuis que Naruto était partit, et il commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre. Surtout qu'on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient discrets. Quand il entendit la sonnerie de l'entrée, il fut soulagé, se doutant de qui se trouvait derrière sa porte et bien qu'il fût plus de vingt deux heures il alla ouvrir cette porte avec empressement, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué. Naruto se trouvait bel et bien sur le pas de sa porte, le dos tourné jusqu'à ce que Sasuke tousse pour se faire remarquer.

-Ah.

Le brun ouvrit plus grand la porte pour le faire rentrer. Ils s'installèrent au salon.

-Tu as l'air en bon état.

-Oui.

Un silence s'installa, ils n'osaient pas tellement se parler. Sur quoi est-ce que ça allait tomber ? Jamais ils ne s'étaient imaginer dans cette position, d'habitude ils se sautaient dessus, pourtant Sasuke ne voulait pas tellement coucher en ce moment précis mais si ça pouvait les faire parler. . . Il porta une main à son visage quand Naruto dit

- Je crois que moi aussi.

-Pardon ?

-Je crois que je t'aime.

-Tu crois ?

Même s'il gardait un air détaché, son cœur battait à toute à l'heure dans sa cage thoracique, il se concentrait pour ne pas se mettre à sauter partout, chose qui lui ferait plus honte qu'autre chose. Naruto se leva, s'assit juste à côté de Sasuke et ferma les yeux, il cherchait ses mots.

-Je . . . Je ne crois pas être très doué pour faire des déclarations, surtout en amour. Mais . . . Même si nous ne nous sommes pas tellement bien entendu au début, tu as fais parti de ma vie, tu m'as aidé, et je crois y voire plus clair, je suis presque sûr que je t'aime. Si je ne me trompe pas de sentiment.

-C'est simple. Veux-tu me voir tout les jours ? Subir mes sarcasmes et mes mauvaises humeurs tout les jours ? Prendre ton pied plus d'une fois dans la journée ? Que nos disputes feront trembler les fondations ne notre maison et celle du quartier ?

Naruto réfléchit sérieusement aux questions, bien qu'on y voyait beaucoup de défaut, cela plaisait à Naruto qui sourit et répondit

-Ouais, je crois bien.

Sasuke fut étonné de sa réponse, puis pouffa légèrement

-J'ai toujours su que était bizarre.

-Hey !

Naruto lui lança un coussin dans la tête, le faisant exploser de rire. Une bataille s'engagea entre le nouveau couple, le bruit attira Deidara et Itachi qui descendirent habiller avec un simple boxer tout deux, laissant à la vu de tous les magnifiques suçons qu'Itachi transportait.

Ils finirent par se joindre à la bataille, créant un bruit de tonnerre.

Fin

* * *

Hebi: et voilà the last !! 'fin l'épilogue encore !

Naruto: T'as vu le temps que t'as mis ?!

Hebi: je saiiiis

Sasuke: et c'est quoi cette fin, merdique !

Hebi: T.T désolééééééééééée !! Mais je la trouve mignonne !

Sasuke/Naruto: Irrécupérable. ..


	13. Chapitre 13 Epilogue

Epilogue :

Ils étaient tous autour d'une même table : Naruto, Sasuke, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Tayuya, Hinata, Chôji, Neji et Ino. Ils rigolaient ensemble, après le lycée Hinata et Chôji se sont finalement mis ensemble au grand étonnement de tous, Shikamaru qui était partit aux états unis pendant deux ans était rentré avec Tayuya une rousse au fort caractère qui le motivait fortement avec son caractère flemmard, Neji lui en poursuivant ses études était tombé sur une blonde vaniteuse mais sympathique : Ino, avec qui il était fiancé. Naruto et Sasuke étaient toujours ensemble tout comme Shino et Kiba qui semblaient toujours être en train de rattraper le retard qu'ils avaient prit, au grand damne de leurs amis, ils étaient particulièrement bruyant.

Maintenant ils avaient 25 ans, intégré dans la société, un métier qui les intéressait sauf pour Shikamaru qui ne fichait pas grand-chose mais son génie lui permettait de rester au sein de la boîte.

Ils entendirent tous la voiture d'Itachi se garer, il crissait des pneus à chaque fois, il arriva avec son petit ami : Yahiko Namikaze, il avait rompu avec Deidara qui était devenu trop oppressant, trop possessif et jaloux, il avait mis du temps à reprendre une relation avec quelqu'un d'autre, il aimait vraiment le blond mais trop mauvais pour sa santé et son teint.

Finalement il avait rencontré Yahiko, deux mois pour qu'Itachi accepte un simple rendez-vous qui n'engageait à rien, mais il avait tenu et ça avait payé, deux ans qu'ils étaient ensemble et ils étaient –apparemment- très amoureux, mais avec Itachi rien n'était vraiment sûr.

-Salut la compagnie ! Cria Itachi en secouant des bras et courant vers eux.

Derrière lui Yahiko levait les yeux au ciel, Kiba et Naruto furent les seuls à répondre de manière excentrique à son salut

-Bande de gamin…Souffla Ino.

Les deux concernés se retournèrent vers elle pour lui tirer la langue d'un accord commun, elle leur fit une grimace elle aussi, qui montrait sa grande maturité.

Les nouveaux arrivés s'installèrent tranquillement et un grand brouhaha s'enchaîna, l'apéritif commençait à se vider, les verres se remplissaient constamment, Sasuke ne parlait avec personne il préféra regarder Naruto qui rigolait bruyamment avec Kiba, cela le fit penser au jour de la présentation du blond à ses parents…

Flash Back :

Il faisait chaud, Mikoto et Fugaku étaient rentrés de leurs voyages, ils avaient décidés de manger dehors, Itachi et Sasuke étaient allé les voir ensemble

-Mère, Père, est-ce qu'on pourrait inviter des amis à manger avec nous, deux précisément?

Les parents acquiescèrent et rajoutèrent donc deux assiettes –ou plutôt demandèrent à faire rajouter deux assiettes- ils étaient assez pressé, c'était la première fois que leurs fils allaient leurs présenter des amis.

Deidara et Naruto étaient arrivés en même temps devant la maison des Uchiwa, ils s'étaient lancés des regards noirs jusqu'à qu'on vienne leur ouvrir, et étaient rentrés en se bousculant ce qui avait fait soupirer les deux bruns mais qui les faisait déstresser un minimum, ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'on annonçait à ses parents qu'on était gay et avec quelqu'un depuis un certain laps de temps.

En gros ils avaient tout les deux énormes boules aux ventres, Naruto s'approcha du brun et l'embrassa doucement puis lui dit

-Mes parents te passent le bonjour.

-Ah merci.

Deidara s'était accroché fermement au corps de son brun à lui qui lui souriait doucement, une servante vint les convier au repas, les deux frères se regardèrent puis poussèrent un soupir, ils avaient donc rejoint les parents qui discutaient tranquillement entre eux, puis les deux blonds s'étaient présentés poliment, tous ensemble ils avaient mangés et rit, Naruto mettait une très bonne ambiance, il s'entendait très bien avec Mikoto qui riait aux éclats à ses blagues.

Le repas terminé, le thé fut servit c'est alors que Itachi et Sasuke décidèrent de mettre les pieds dans le plat et de –enfin- tout déballer.

-Père, Mère, on a quelque chose à vous dire.

Sasuke avait –dans un élan de courage- prit la parole, maintenant ils ne pouvaient plus faire marche arrière, il continua donc sur sa lancée

-Hm, Naruto et moi…Sommes…

Voyant la détresse de son petit ami, qui commençait à paniquer il continua la phrase

-En couple.

-Et Deidara et moi aussi. En clair nous sommes gays.

Un silence s'était installé, puis Mikoto rit, elle donna une tape sur le bras de Naruto en lui disant

-C'est encore une blague, Naruto-kun ! Quel blagueur !

-Ca n'en est pas une, Mère.

Elle s'arrêta de rire brutalement, Fugaku ne disait rien et fixait ses deux fils puis les deux amants de ses fils, il s'exprima clairement, en regardant droit dans les yeux ses enfants un à un.

-Je veux que vous preniez vos affaires, que vous laissiez vos clés ici, et que vous partiez définitivement de cette maison, je vous renie, aucun héritage de vous sera légué.

Ils pâlirent au fur et à mesure des paroles de leur père, Mikoto elle avait baissé les yeux et semblait dépitée

-Mes fils, pourquoi ? J'ai raté quelque chose dans votre éducation ?

Naruto serra les dents, d'un geste vif il se leva et frappa avec force sur la table, renversant les thé, une tasse se brisa en tombant au sol mais il n'en eut cure, il hurla à plein poumon

-MAIS POUR QUI VOUS PRENEZ VOUS ! VOUS ÊTES LEURS PARENTS ! CE SONT VOS ENFANTS, LA CHAIR DE VOTRE CHAIR, VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS LES REJETER JUSTE PARCE QU'ILS SONT HOMO ! C'EST INJUSTE, DEGUEULASSE !

Fugaku se leva à son tour et plongea son regard dans celui du blond, il lui répondit avec une moue dégoûtée

-C'est vous qui êtes dégueulasse, c'est inhumain, si nous sommes sur terre c'est pour être avec des femmes, toucher un homme est écœurant.

-MAIS OUVREZ LES YEUX ! ON EST AU 21EME SIECLE ! VOUS ALLEZ PERDRE VOS FILS…

-Naruto, arrêtes.

-NON ! JE N'ACCEPTERAI PAS CA !

-S'il te plait ! Naruto.

Sasuke s'était ensuite retourné pour secouer légèrement son frère qui se leva à son tour, suivit de Deidara qui semblait neutre devant la situation, cela ne devait pas être la première fois qu'il se faisait insulter de la sorte.

Ils quittèrent la table tous ensemble, Fugaku se rassit doucement et ferma les yeux, quant aux frères ils firent leurs valises, prenant tout ce qui leurs appartenaient, Naruto appela son père pour qu'il vienne les chercher, Sasuke était resté silencieux pendant ce temps, ils avaient tout placés dans la voiture, Itachi lui avait tout mis dans la voiture de Deidara.

Naruto et Sasuke s'étaient installés à l'arrière de la voiture, Minato comprenant que l'ambiance était des plus noires décida de se taire et de juste conduire

-Sasuke vient vivre à la maison, papa.

-Pas de soucis, tu es le bienvenu.

-…Merci.

Minato répondu par un simple sourire, Naruto avait prit le brun dans ses bras qui s'était laissé aller dans l'étreinte, jusqu'à fermer les yeux sans s'endormir, il se contrôlait énormément pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer, ce n'était pas facile de se faire rejeter d'emblée par ses parents.

Quand ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls dans la chambre du blond, Sasuke s'était laissé aller, il avait pleuré en silence, et Naruto l'avait consolé du mieux qu'il pouvait, le gardant ses bras et lui chuchotant des mots réconfortant.

Le brun s'était endormi, confortablement installé dans les bras de son homme qui serrait toujours les dents en repensant à Fugaku et Mikoto, Naruto embrassa la tempe du brun et le laissa dormir dans ses bras pendant deux longues heures.

Deidara lui, lui avait fait oublier les paroles de ses parents d'une manière très sportive, et si elle avait marchée sur le moment, cela n'empêcha pas à Itachi d'y penser pendant le reste de la nuit.

Fin Flash Back

Naruto se retourna vers Sasuke, en lui faisant un grand sourire que lui rendit le brun un peu plus modérément

-Sasuke, arrêtes de partir dans tes pensées. On est tous réunis, profite.

-Justement, je trouve qu'on est beaucoup trop.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu as envie de rester seul avec Naruto, pas vrai Sasuke ? Répliqua son frère.

Un sourire carnassier s'installa sur le visage pâle, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Naruto

-tu n'imagines même pas, Naruto fait preuve de beaucoup d'imagination…

-…Sasuke…Je ne crois pas qu'on ait besoin de dire ça…

Yahiko passa un bras sur les épaules de son brun et lui donna un léger baiser dans le cou, ce qui fit sourire Itachi.

-Bon les viocs, vous nous préparez à manger, la cuisine est à droite en rentrant par cette porte.

Naruto désigna une porte de la maison

-Les viocs ? S'exclamèrent, Itachi et Yahiko en même temps.

-Bah ouais, vous avez, je ne sais pas 28ans 29 ?

-J'en ai 27 ! Répliqua Itachi.

-…Pourquoi je suis le plus vieux ?

-…T'as la poisse c'est tout, aller va préparer à manger, Yahiko !

- Je ne sais rien faire de mes dix doigts…A part…Certaine chose…

Un regard lubrique envers Itachi fit comprendre à tout le monde ce qu'était « certaine chose »

-Pervers !

Ils rirent ensemble, dans ce jardin à l'herbe bien verte, aux arbres immense et sous le soleil de l'été, c'est ainsi que s'achève cette fiction, de manière définitive…

HAPPY END !

Hebi: Ainsi s'achève cette fic... *larme aux coins des yeux*

Sasuke: Et voilà, elle nous la joue sentimental... Tsss, ridicule.

Hebi:*sort une batte de base ball, et n'hésite en aucun cas à la balancer dans la tête du brun* Je savais que j'étais douée à quelque chose.

Naruto:...

Hebi: Quelque chose à ajouter, Naruto ? *regard de la mort qui tue*

Naruto:... J'ai adoré, jouer dans ta fic.

Hebi: Moi aussi...J'ai adoré vous manipuler...C'est fou comme vous êtes obéissant quand vous le voulez...

Naruto:*marmonne* C'est surtout parce que tu es une sadique qui utilises des objets bizarres pour nous menacer de mort, combien de fois on a été à l'hôpital ?

Hebi: Tu dis quelque chose ?

Naruto: Moi ? Non, je crois c'est Sasuke qui sort un borborisme bizarre...(Quel amant génialissime n'est-ce pas ?)

Sasuke qui est vraiment K.O.


End file.
